The world we live in
by AnotherAppleJuice
Summary: A new admiral starts his own adventure, as now the commander of a fleet he shall fight his way into the ocean and help the world against the abyssal army, even if their numbers are limitless there is no other choice but to fight. A story where he and the ship girls will find new experiences, love, friendship, honor, joy, sorrow, victory and loss.
1. First Impression

**Hello everyone that reads this fic, this is my first English only fanfic, as the others I got are translations from the originals in Spanish. And like that I tried to keep it as good as I can, as it´s easier to write in English than Spanish.**

 **I tried this game since December last year and I got to say that I fall in love with it, I knew Kancolle from before but it never drew my attention until now, so it renewed the passion I used to have for writing, so I give it a try and here I am.**

 **This story is kind of my own perspective of the game and how it looks to me at first, and is really inspired by this so I will use ship girls in the same order I got them, and with that I will mix what i have in mind and maybe something interesting may show up.**

...

..

.

 _Even if the sea with all its might and power wages war against humanity,_

 _we shall stand together,_

 _If the storm rages and the sky falls,_

 _we will keep going,_

 _if the mountain breaths fire and the earth breaks in two,_

 _we shall endure it,_

 _And in the end, if god all mighty want to end our time,_

 _we will fight him._

.

..

...

 **-My story starts just like many others. I just got a promotion at naval school and finally got the chance to take care of a base. It's been a few years since the first abyssal suddenly surfaced and started to attack the ports and ships, but up until now the so called abyssal army keep its rampage against us, as their numbers keep growing and started to expand to other parts of the world.**

 **Even if the sea is big enough for all of us to live in peace, it appears they will never consider a truce. It goes in history as many other brave commanders have disappeared or succumbed to those from the depths, even now most people can't relax for more than a few days without thinking or hearing of them-**

 _"_ _That's why we fight back, it's the only choice we really have… even now we must keep pushing even if it means an eventual defeat"_ the young man thoughts are noble, but are not far from the truth, as many others like him before, man and women alike, have died at the line of duty, fighting for a chance of a free world in the future.

As the man gazes upon the abandoned naval base at the distance, his thoughts are lost at this sight. The anchorage was attacked years ago in a massive abyssal attack, where many lives were lost, as the base was abandoned after being half destroyed. But a few months ago a small group of workers were dispatched to this island known only as "Island H" to repair their installations to the best of their abilities.

 _"_ _Being a commander is kind of exciting… I wonder what awaits me there"_ The man in white uniform was thinking of the numerous possibilities that were possible as he kept walking towards the entrance of the base.

 **-I wonder if there are any workers around here…-** yes, he was a graduated navy officer, but he still was a greenhorn in terms of combat experience, as many of the things learned at the academy were theory and strategy, yet he has never faced an abyssal, even if he has seen thousand pictures in the numerous reports that were in the academy library.

This naval base was like a small village, or at least that's what someone may think at first, there are several large buildings that will serve as rooms, also some other small premises that are empty at the moment, there is also a big port with lots of cranes and barrels, like those used for oil and fuel. As he kept walking to the next part of the base, he finds out there was some kind of factory and beside it the docks.

 **-It's not a big base yet…-** the now commander of the newly naval base was imagining how many other things will improve with the time, because he had a good feeling about the place, and also wanted to keep his hopes high.

So finally the man arrived at the center of the base, where another large building stands, this will serve as the headquarters of the island, also inside is his office and the place where he will supervise all activities.

It was a surprise to find that the main doors were already open, so maybe some worker left it like that, so he did not pay attention to it and went inside to get used to the place. It was big, with many rooms and windows, just like many other offices, just that this one was in a strange solitude, as the paint in the walls and the color of the floor was covered in dust, giving it an eerie aura.

After walking up the stairs he kept straight to where his office should be, but to his awe someone was waiting outside the door.

As he walked he realize that the person in front of him was a pretty girl with long silver hair and shiny amber eyes. She was almost like a delusion of his own imagination, but as suddenly that girl in sailor suit gaze upon him.

 **-So you're the commander, huh... Well, you better try your hardest-** she said with a bit of disapproval, as if she was expecting someone different.

 **-I'm sorry, I didn't think someone else was already here…-** the man was not expecting anyone, at least not that day, when he was supposed to be the only one there.

 **-Nice to meet you, my name is…-** He was suddenly interrupted by the now angry girl.

 **-Shut up! -** she shouts just as she discarded the introduction of the man.

 **-I don't care what your name is, just remember mine okay? -** she kept her bad manners as if she knew already all that she needed to know.

 **-And you are? –** the now admiral of the base was not expecting that kind of disrespect, but it didn't matter to him, after all he was new to all of this.

 **-Special type destroyer, fifth ship Murakumo… and in this case your initial ship-** she said with proud as she waved her hair with her hand. She was a ship girl after all so her intro was kind of normal, however it was amazing how beautiful girls like her were the ones that kept the abysals at check. Without them it would be difficult to fight against an endless army like them.

 **-I'll be going to my room, all your stuff is inside, so don't get cocky and annoy me while I rest-** she walk by and then the difference in heights was notable, as the young admiral was quite a tall man, and Murakumo was a small girl.

 **-See ya tomorrow… commander-** She said in a small voice just before leaving by the stairs and let the admiral by himself in front of the office.

 _"_ _I wonder if other ship girls are like her…"_ he thought as the girl was kind of harsh. But as he opened the door of his now main office noticed a big pair of boxes with all of his own things, like clothes, some of his old school notebooks, a small chair and some of his orders sent from the navy headquarters.

 **-She is not a bad girl-** he realize that she brought all of this on her own. It was kind of strange when he was asked of ships and were given some names as choices. So when he chose Murakumo as her first ship maybe it was because of her name, as at the sea, all you can see is the blue ocean, the cyan sky and the ever-changing clouds that watches silently as they float far above all.


	2. Something unexpected

**Hello again, I didn't expect to have this many views and even followers in just a few days, and that give me a boost to keep writing, so here is second chapter. Thanks for reading.**

* * *

The day keep going so the admiral started to get his place ready, putting everything in order. The office looks kind of empty at the moment but it's just the beginning after all, maybe later he will purchase some other furniture and make the headquarters look a whole lot better.

 **-Will I be able to be a good admiral at all?-** he questions himself in the solitude of his office, it's almost midnight and he may be ready to rest but he prefer to leave everything set for the next morning.

 _"_ _Maybe I can rest here for a while, after all I don't really know where my own room is supposed to be…"_ he laughs at the end of this thoughts and sit in his office chair.

 **-I'm the commander of the base but I don't know where my own room is… what a joke-** the man sighs and start to relax, he turns his seat so he can face the window and like that he keeps gazing at the base until he falls sleep.

At that silent night there is a small breeze that came from far away and with it a dim rain. As the drops falls the only ship girl in the base watches the sky from her room. She wonders many things as the quiet darkness covers the entire base.

And so the hours pass freely until the sun rises in the horizon.

 **-It's almost morning…-** The commander hears a soft voice that gets closer, but it's strange to him because he is still dreaming of faraway lands.

 **-Hey, get up! It's morning. The morning sun sure is bright, isn't it?-** Murakumo suddenly moves the chair waking up the admiral in a very rude way. So when he gazes upon her all she did was ignore him and to turn around and wait in front.

 **-Good morning… I guess-** he wake up with a bit of pain in his neck but he knew that it will disappear lately, perhaps with a little exercise.

 **-Hurry up will ya?** \- The pretty ship girl seems to always have a short patience.

 **-There are a lot of things to do! -** She turn around right when the admiral was up and ready to leave.

 **-Yes I think that will do, but there's only two of us for now. So what if we get something to eat before anything else is done? -** the admiral asks and smile to her, but it appears to be unsuccessful.

 **-You better go change your clothes first-** she was disappointed again at the admiral or at least that was he could read from her face.

 **-Sorry you are right, I will leave now and choose a room for me and then I will meet you at the storage, guess this place must have some rations-** the admiral took a box from the office with his personal stuff and leaves by the door.

 **-Rations… are you kidding me? -** Murakumo was not amused with the sound of that, and suddenly got mad at the commander but couldn't say anything else as he was too far now, but it was better that way as he was pretending to not listen to her for a change.

The admiral went to the rooms and he thought it would be a better idea to choose a room perhaps not too far, so he chooses the second building It was behind an intersection of the road that leads to the docks and the factory, so if there would be any need he could reach those areas fast enough too.

 **-Guess a room here would be nice-** As the admiral check upon the entrance of the building, it was also not very large as other ones, but the interior was decorated in an old fashioned way. It was kind of relaxing to be in a place like that, so the man took a key at the reception, labelled with the number "- _16-_ " and as such, he took his stuff and got into his room.

It's a modest room with nothing more than a single bed, a small wardrobe and a wooden desk and chair. There were no special decorations and the room hold nothing of interest, except for its large window.

After changing into another pair of clothes the admiral leaves walking to reach the storage. It was a large warehouse where all the resources should be stocked, or at least a few to start with, as it was stated by the navy letter that he read. The big sliding doors were easy to open, and inside was Murakumo.

The destroyer was searching inside the many boxes and bags for something edible, apart from all the fuel there were a few cans of _"only god knows what's inside"_ here and there.

 **-Did you find anything good? -** the admiral asked as he started to look for something too.

 **-Nothing, this place is half-empty and yet there are only this weird cans! -** She got mad and threw one at the commander but it failed to hit him.

 **-Haven't seen one of this in a while-** the man picked up the can and got quite happy as that day he will feast upon something kind of nostalgic to him. He ate quite a few of this one during his service in the south seas, it wasn't long but as the travel was quite long and the food scarce, there was not much choice.

 **-Come on take one, we can eat at least today-** he get to where she was and take another can from the floor and offer it to Murakumo.

 **-I'm not a dog to eat canned food! -** She got mad and turn her face away as she didn't really like any food that was not handmade.

 **-But its meat and vegetables… come on its quite tasty once you get used to it-** The admiral insists on the food and try to give it to her to hold.

 **-Ugh…-** She dislike the idea again and so she pushed it away with her hand while still looking away.

 **-It's just for today I promise-** The admiral took the hand of the ship girl and put the can on her palm.

 **-I´ll take it-** She reacted quite fast and surprised, she steps away a few meters and sit on top of a big unopened box.

 **-So… what now? -** she looks at the can as if she never have seen one.

 **-Just pull the ring and open it…-** The man get close and sit next to her to show how its supposed to open the can, then Murakumo repeats how he did just to find something unexpected.

 **-I like this type of cans as they have inside this small plastic fork-** He pulls the fork from the reverse of the ring. It wasn't that kind of special but it was really useful for times like this. Then he take it and eat a portion of meat, as Murakumo watches him silently, because it was the first time she ate food like that.

She took the fork and look at the contents, even if they didn't look so edible, she thoughts that if the admiral was eating it, it sure was something good, so she took a piece of meat too and ate it.

 **-It's not that bad… thanks…-** she taste it with a bit of delight in a low and soft voice almost like a whisper.

 **-You said something? -** The admiral was so amused he did not listen very well to her.

 **-Nothing geez… just don't get so close to me okay-** Murakumo suddenly get flustered and a faint blush appeared on her cheeks, so she turned away so the admiral couldn't see her.

The two of them eat in silence afterwards, then after the arrange of the place, the admiral realize that he did not have as many resources as he thought at first, so he will need some more pretty soon. So as the time was close to midday those workers would be supposed to get there soon, so he ordered Murakumo to search if there would be any more rations and take a leave into the main entrance.

 **-Finally this place will start operations-** he said in a happy mood, so he can begin to fight the abyssal army.

And so the time was at hand, at the distance he saw a figure coming closer, so he waited patiently, so when a beauty of purple hair and violet eyes come into his gaze he realized she was alone, only carrying a big opened box. He looks at his clock and realize it was the date time, but only one girl showed up.

 **-Good day commander-** She bowed a little as respect and introduce herself.

 **-We are Hatsuharu. We thank you in advance-** The girl with long hair speaks in a strange way, perhaps old fashioned style. However, by the name he can imply she is another ship girl.

 **-I'm sorry Hatsuharu, but by any chance there are anyone else with you?-** the admiral questions her a bit confused, because there was supposed to be at least ten or more people today.

 **-Yes commander they sent me with some fairies to help with the base however…-** Hatsuharu answers politely. Just then the admiral realized that inside the opened box there were small girls, cute and funny looking, they also made a bow when they saw the admiral, then some of them jump into the edge of the box to see the base for the first time.

 **-There is something for you; a correspondence, perchance? -** Hatsuharu took a sealed envelope from inside the box and give it to the admiral.

The man took the letter and stared expectant at this situation.

 **-If you excuse us commander, I will deliver the fairies to the factory, they seem to be eager to work now-** Hatsuharu vowed again and start walking into the base, leaving behind a confused commander.

 **-Fine, take care-** he didn't understand much, so he opened the envelope, inside there was a letter from the navy that reads:

 ** _"_** ** _Admiral of Island H:_**

 ** _We are deeply sorry about the delay of personnel to your location,_**

 ** _there was a sudden emergency and we couldn't afford to send any workers,_**

 ** _however we send you the destroyer Hatsuharu and four fairies as compensation,_**

 ** _we will send supplies and help for the basic needs starting from tomorrow._**

 ** _We expect this state of emergency be at least one week long,_**

 ** _until then you are forbidden to sail far away from the island."_**

Apart from that there was also the date and the seal of the navy, making this an official statement, so there was nothing he could reply.

 _"_ _Damn with only two ships and four fairies its impossible to get something done anyway"_ The commander was disappointed, more because his time would be wasted, but still this was the first day, and no one can fight an abyssal with just a day of training.


	3. Fish & Penguin

**Hello again, here is the new chapter, a little bigger than the other two, hope you all are enjoying this story as much as I do.**

* * *

The admiral turned back after reading the letter, wondering how this would affect the base capabilities. He decided to follow Hatsuharu into the factory to check out those fairies and how they work. He has seen those little girls at other places like helpers, but a big factory may be quite much for them. So the man speeds up the pace and managed to get at the factory right behind the ship girl.

 **-Oh! Hello again commander-** Hatsuharu turn to greet the admiral, then she put the box on the floor to let out the fairies.

 **-Hello commander! -** the small girls shout at the admiral in order to be heard and then jump out of the small box.

 **-We will work hard to make best ships! -** They all made a vow in respect to their now admiral and went inside the factory running at the most speed they could with their small size.

 **-See? I told you they were eager to work-** Hatsuharu smiled and turn to face into the admiral. She gazes upon the man in uniform and felt a bit more relaxed, with the feeling that the admiral was someone trustworthy and interesting.

 **-They seem to have fun… but are they reliable? -** He could hear their laughs being an echo inside the factory.

 **-You have not seem them in action?... you may be surprised-** she pull out a fan from her clothes and opened it up to cover her smile.

The factory already got some resources left for when it would be the first time to be opened. So with haste a pair went to the heater to start it, pretty quickly the sound of an engine fills the interior while also turning the lights on, finally the base would have a better supply of electricity running through all the buildings.

 **-Very well I guess they know what they are doing-** The admiral suddenly felt better now that something looks like may actually work at the base.

 **-Don't worry about them admiral-** The purple haired girl seems happy to finally see them reached their goal.

 **-Fine I´ll check them later-** He sighs and turned to the road to walk to his office.

 **-Wait commander we will go with you-** Hatsuharu walks side to side of him, as she didn't really know much of the base.

 **-Sure…-** The admiral remembered that Hatsuharu was now part of the base too.

 **-It seems like the base is really new… so there are many things to do-** she comment her thoughts for watching it now more clearly, as the base is no more a ghost town but is still in need of more people.

 **-Yes it's my first day here, I arrived yesterday at afternoon, so I haven't done many things aside from arranging things here and there-** the admiral explained to her his status and how that was all he could do with no more personnel.

 **-I see… so we get to choose our room now-** Hatsuharu asked realizing there were many buildings and as all are empty it could be easy to choose any room.

 **-Yes you can, maybe you can be in the same building as Murakumo-** he answers concerned, because it's better to get one building full and then use another for new recruits.

 **-A special type destroyer is here? -** She didn't expect to hear a name like that.

 **-Yes, she was already here when I arrived… you know it's good to have another person here, it was kind of strange being only two of us-** The man honestly felt like that yesterday, not because it would be weird to be with a girl, but maybe of what could happen if they were left alone for too long… just maybe.

 **-Admiral you sound so rude saying that…-** the ship girl giggle to the answer.

 **-Guess you are right I'm sorry. But I think it's better to have someone to talk more freely now-** he didn't think that was he said sound bad anyway.

 **-Oh, are you interested in us? -** Hatsuharu replied with a gentle smile.

 **-Sure… I mean it's nice to…-** The admiral suddenly felt nervous when the pretty purple haired girl smiled like that.

 **-What are you doing? -** A sudden voice questions the admiral as he stops his steps in that instant.

 **-Oh! Special type we are glad see you-** Hatsuharu turn back to see the other ship girl in the base.

 **-A new girl? you can't wait a day even if I'm here… geez-** Murakumo felt angry at the time because her special place as the first ship was suddenly stolen by the now second ship.

 **-I'm sorry she just arrived from HQ-** the officer tried to explain the situation as he wasn't really expecting her too.

 **-Fine. My name is Murakumo, guess you heard from me-** She tried to understand the idea, but she couldn't stop being a bit proud and pushy to the new girl.

 **-Yes, we remember that name. Guess you have heard from Hatsuharu too…-** Having heard the name of various other ships, and the special types, it wasn't that hard. However, she also pointed her proud name to her.

 **-Yea I have…-** The air turned dense and a strange aggressive aura surrounded both girls, maybe they both were mad at the other, perhaps one of jealousy and the other for being treated disrespectfully.

The two destroyers stare at each other silently as the admiral was caught in the middle of their mute battle. But just as all that hatred appeared, it suddenly vanishes when Murakumo remembered why she searched for the admiral in the first place.

 **-Admiral the storage got no more food than these disgusting rations! -** She turned to the man and throw at his feet a can of the same ration she ate a while ago.

 **-What? -** He could not understand the problem with the rations at all, they were soldiers and like that they should be thankful for not eating dirt and saltwater.

 **-Rations… we dislike those things. Commander you better get something else to eat later-** Hatsuharu also turned to the admiral as she covers half of her face with the fan.

 **-Really…-** The admiral didn't really couldn't help with this problem at all, and he could not ask anything to HQ, because of that emergency.

 **-You promised! -** Murakumo yells at the admiral, she was really expecting what he said in the storage.

 **-Guess I'll see what I can do. In the meantime, Murakumo, can you show Hatsuharu the place and let her choose her room-** The admiral accepted his responsibility and picked up the can. He said and dismissed both girls.

 **-Yeah yeah, just leave now please-** The silver haired girl just wanted for him to leave to keep on believing him.

 **-Thanks admiral, we are eager to see you later-** Hatsuharu recovered that gentle smile as she said farewell to her commander.

 **-I'll see you at the entrance of premise B! -** The admiral waved his hand and started to run into the building where his room was.

 _"_ _Guess I'll have no choice…"_ he thinks of a fast solution, and the first thing that came into his mind was right inside one of the boxes with his stuff.

 **-Better find it quickly-** he pass through the door after quite a run. And so he took of the things that was kept inside, it was a white bag with red stripes, inside was a small case, with a few fish hooks and a fishing rod.

 **-Fishing at the docks wouldn't be hard…-** The man wasn't really expecting to use it this early, as his plan was to use it in quiet days when there would be no battles, training or whatsoever. He wasn't an expert at fishing, just another amateur so he could need to relay on his luck to catch something.

He took what he needed and walked to the nearby dock. At first he thought of other places, but as the base was new and not many people came here in a while, perhaps there would be fish around the area.

The man assembles the fishing rod as fast as he could, took one of hook and use a piece of food from the now opened can as bait. After he throw it into the water he waited. He could perceive some movement in the water but nothing happened, so he got no other choice but to sit down at the edge of the dock.

 **-No, I better be really lucky so please bite-** the admiral was in a hurry so he wanted for anything to bite, but still nothing came to. After ten minutes the man railed in the hook, just to realize the bait was gone.

Knowing that two girls depends on him, filled him with determination, so he took another piece to use as bait and throw the hook into the water, yet this time a bit farther ahead.

And so the long wait started again but…

 **-Yes! Got one-** The man yells when the fishing line started to move, so he pulled it just to realize he just caught his first fish of the day. So after using the same bag as containment for the fish, he proceeds to get another one.

 **-Let me catch another-** he says to himself as he if he was summoning lady luck by his side. However, the time flew again and this time it took more to get the fish.

 **-Oh boy! Come on this is a bigger one-** The admiral felt that the strength of the fish was a lot more than the first one, so he stands up to get be able to get a better grip, however this fish was so strong he almost fell at one time, but to him this was a very important moment so he would not lose against a single fish.

So he pulled with all his might and was able to pull something, yet this time it was a smaller fish. So know he could be able to cook something for the two girls, that maybe at the time where quite impatient.

And so he picked up the bag and all his stuff the best he could and started to run into the rendezvous point. And just as he turned the corner the admiral saw both girls waiting outside the premise

 **-Oh my! -** Hatsuharu exclaimed as surprise to see his superior looking like that.

 **-You, just how long do you plan on making me wait here! What's that, what's your intention? Geez... Hurry up! -** Murakumo was angry for waiting for that long, even if she was accompanied by another ship girl.

 **-I'm sorry Murakumo, didn't think it would take too long to get some fish around here-** The admiral was ashamed because of how long it took him to get them.

 **-Fish? -** Murakumo did not expect such thing to happen, so she didn't know what to answer.

 **-Yes, now I only need to cook them so please, can you wait a little longer? -** the man asked for more time to prepare what he got in mind.

 **-Wait more? I don't…-** she was interrupted by Hatsuharu, who put her hand on her shoulder and wink her eye.

 **-Don't worry Admiral, we can both wait a little longer-** She replied to the commander.

 **-Geez… fine, but it better be a great dish for me to forgive you-** Murakumo accepted and move her hand to let him know she was still fine.

 **-Thanks It will not take too long, promise-** He was determined, after all he was the one in charge of the base and everything that concerns it, so he went into the premise and started to prepare something. It was a good thing this kind of base got a built in dining room, that in the future will be able to feed all the fleet, yet at the moment, was empty as everything else in the island.

He was lucky that the fairies restored the electric supply, so he was able to use the kitchen. Even if it was really big for him alone, all he needed right now was some fresh water, salt, and perhaps anything he could find in the cupboard.

The admiral was able to find some dried vegetables and some spices, like pepper and garlic, things that could last long with no expiration date. And so he began his work as chef too, lucky for him, he was stationed during his service, so everyone on that place did every job needed, including the kitchen. He was quite prepared even if he didn't know too many dishes, so he thought of the easier thing he could do with this few ingredients.

He opened a few shelfs looking for a cooking pot, so when he found one of medium size, he pours some water on it to boil it, put some garlic and added the dried vegetables. He then cleaned the fish with the help of a kitchen knife, washed it and cut in small pieces, and then he put the fish heads inside the pot of boiling water too, as its this part is the one that gives the most taste to the soup.

 **-Only a bit more and it will be done-** the admiral was waiting for the right time, so when a few minutes pass he took all the fish pieces and add them to the soup, and then he lowers the temperature and call the girls to the dining room.

 **-Hope it tastes good-** Murakumo smelled the air and wonder what he did, but still was too proud to ask, so she sit down on a chair near the kitchen, Hatsuharu did the same, but she was quite happy.

The admiral looks for a pair of bowls and spoons, serve the soup for both of them and then give it to them. Both ship girls look at the bowl wondering how it would taste, so Hatsuharu were first to took the spoon and eat it, but to her surprise it was pretty good.

 **-It's not that bad-** Murakumo said after taste it too, she was really hungry so perhaps even the rations from noon would taste like heaven.

 **-You are quite amazing admiral!-** Hatsuharu smiled to him and realize it was the best thing for her to be transferred into this base.

 **-He's not that amazing… but I forgive him for now-** The other girl didn't admit that she was amazed at how the man was able to do such a dish in the best way he could and yet it tastes like nothing she got before.

 **-You are not angry?... I mean this is just fish in some weird stew-** The commander didn't believe that such a simple thing could be so good.

 **-Of course not admiral… We think it's really tasty because you made this for us. Right Murakumo? -** She compliment the cook, after all this showed how much he cared for them.

 **-Guess so…-** Murakumo couldn't say no more as she blushed again, so she tried to ignore it eating again.

 **-It's my duty as admiral… but thanks-** The admiral was grateful, after all this base was now his new home.

 **-But admiral… what are you going to eat? -** Hatsuharu questioned as the man didn't serve himself a bowl.

 **-Don't worry about me I´ll eat a ration later… there is still some soup more left for both of you-** he was in such a good mood he forgot he didn't eat anything.

 **-We thank you admiral-** Hatsuharu bowed to him and continued to eat, as Murakumo couldn't find the valor to look into the admiral face.

And so after both girls finished their food, they helped the admiral in cleaning the kitchen, then they take leave into their rooms.

The admiral was happy because he was able to do something useful, so now that feeling like that he went into the factory to check upon the fairies and whatever they were building. But as he gets close to the door he notices that the box that brought the fairies was outside of it. And so the man in with uniform arrived to find that inside the box was something strange, a thing that clearly wasn't there the first time, and also was not expected at all.

A stuffed penguin and a fluffy cloud.

He picked up the box and take it into his room, where he rests and then falls sleep, however feeling that something was a failure that day.


	4. Spiced Mamiya

**Hello people, here is the new chapter, thanks for your reviews. This chapter was longer than expected, I realized Mamiya was not in the Kantai Collection characters' section so I couldn't add her, too bad for it, hope she will be there soon.**

* * *

It was morning, not quite early but sometime around ten o´clock. But for an admiral was quite late because he should be awake at five or six at morning, but maybe he overslept. The young man woke up and got changed into a new clean uniform.

He was expecting those two fleet girls to be outside his room waiting for him to come out to start their duty, but when he opened the door there was no one to greet him. Perhaps he was too idealistic to think such a thing, but he couldn't help it, after all the base doesn't have many people at the moment.

The admiral went out of the building and started to look around for those two girls. He was hoping he would find them quickly so he could tell them to help him with the arranging of materials. However, it wasn't needed, because he could see both of them walking at the other side of the road, picking up boxes and moving them from the storage to the factory.

 **-Guess I´m not needed right now-** the man said it to himself, and finally choose to keep his pace to the entrance of the base. Perhaps the admiral was really desperate to be early waiting for the next the promised help to arrive.

He thought that perhaps he could wait there for a while, after all he was supposed to be there. However, after a few minutes without seeing anything the man turned back to return to his office, yet for some reason, he looked again into the road that connects the base with the port at the south of the island, the one used by anyone that reached that place from the navy, including himself.

His curiosity turned out to be quite lucky, because at the same moment he saw a figure walking in his direction. He was quite nervous and yet he wanted to know if again only one person was sent to his base.

 _"_ _Give me a break…"_ he was expecting more people and again only one showed up. He thought it would be rude to wait there until the arrival so he walked to meet this new person. In the middle of the road he saw a girl pushing a supply cart, that got some bags and boxes. It was a pretty nice view though, as it appeared that the navy sent the first package of food to the base.

As the two of them approached, she stopped to greet him with a single bow.

 **-Good morning admiral! -** the sound of fairies suddenly breaks up the silence, as four of them appeared from the boxes that she was carrying, curiously they look different that the ones from yesterday, maybe they change their appearance based on the job they made.

 **-Good day. I´m Mamiya, nice to meet you. I was sent here to help out with the food and supplies of the base-** She was a girl with long chestnut hair tied with a red ribbon, she got a pink blouse and a blue skirt.

 **-Nice to meet you Mamiya –** The admiral couldn't hide his happiness knowing that he will no longer need to repeat his amazing feat, fishing and cooking was not really his strength.

 **-Here let me help you-** The man smiled and offer his help to the charming woman, he walked beside her wanting to take her place and push the cart.

 **-Don't worry about this admiral-** the girl was ashamed for the sudden offer and tried to deny it, after all he was her superior and doing simple task was not supposed to be his job.

 **-Please I insist-** he told her again, this time she accepted.

 _"_ _Oh my god… What the hell!"_ The man felt that the cart was stuck, as if the wheels suddenly stopped moving. He checks them quickly and tried to push again just to realize that the cart was really heavy with all those supplies.

 **-Are you okay? -** Mamiya asked concerned as the man was trying really hard.

 **-Yeah I´m fine, was just a muscle cramp…-** He tried to hide the fact that it cost him quite a lot of effort to move the cart. He could not believe that the girl was moving it with such ease.

 **-Thanks admiral-** Mamiya smiled and start to walk beside the admiral as he got used to the weight and the wheels were moving faster, doing his job easier.

 **-So… Mamiya I'm kind of curious, do you know anything about the recent emergency? -** The admiral was now used to the cart so he asked what had been annoying his mind for a while. It was true that he should not question his superiors but… that letter left a lot curiosity in him.

 **-No at all, I was at another place when I got transferred to this island. It was kind of quickly with no explanation, but its fine, I already like this island-** Mamiya sound happy about it, because she was at a boring place with nothing interesting to do.

 **-I heard there was a huge explosion! -** One fairy yells at the admiral question moving her arms around to be noticed.

 **-Really? An Abyssal attack! -** The man was surprised of the sudden explanation. He knew that the abyssal were quite unpredictable and sometimes hard to detect. He thought that maybe some strong fleet attacked somewhere.

 **-No, no, I heard there was a reeeally big dragon-monster with tentacles in its mouth that appeared from the ocean mist and ate everyone!-** The fairy deny the other one, and explained her version mimicking the wings and tentacles of the monster.

 **-A monster? A new Abyssal perhaps! -** The commander was in shock; it was a truth that new kinds of abyssal pop out from time to time. The new specimens were stronger and harder to defeat, sometimes they really look like monsters… but eating people was something new.

 **-That's nothing, I heard there were lights in the night sky and people disappeared out in the air!-** The fairy explained another version of the emergency and they all three started to discuss which one was telling the truth.

 **-From the sky? -** The man was confused to what they told him. There was something weird going on the navy headquarters but maybe they were overreacting.

 **-Yesh! And also there were strange sounds that came from the sea… and they were calling for your admiral! -** The fourth fairy pointed at the man and laughed after, just like when someone told a horror story and ended up scaring everyone.

 **-What? -** The man felt shivers to what the fairy said. The ocean is vast and terrible sometimes, maybe something was claiming for his life…

 **-Oh my! Don't worry about them, the fairies have a really big imagination-** Mamiya tried to calm down the admiral, that suddenly looked quite pale.

 **-I see…-** The man sighed and recovered his cool, after all they were fairies, and all they said are funny or weird stories, perhaps that's why are called fairy tale…

 **-Yeeeey! The new base! -** The fairies shout when they saw the interior of the base, with all the buildings, roads and new places to explore. They get so excited that they forgot what they were saying a minute ago.

 **-Admiral where is the dining hall? -** Mamiya asked when the all pass through the gates of the base. She was amazed because this base a lot bigger than the place she was stationed before.

 **-There is none for now… You see the base is new, so the premises are empty, so maybe you can take one of those? -** He explained how things were there and how he thought it could improve. He keeps going to premise B, the same place where he cooked yesterday. So when they arrived Mamiya was awed with the view, even if it was just an empty building with no decorations or special properties.

 **-New kitchen! We can make dishes now! -** The fairies suddenly jump out of the cart and run to the premise, going in to investigate what was inside.

 **-A premise... So it will be like a restaurant? -** Mamiya eyes suddenly sparkled because all she was used to work were large kitchens, were lots of people were cooking at the same time. They used to prepare food for thousands of people every day, an amazing feat but leave her with little to no option to improve her own recipes and experience.

 **-Maybe, but on a larger scale. Perhaps in the future I´ll construct a dining hall like those in the navy… but for now it will be more like a cafeteria…-** The only vision the man had was a big room with hundreds of tables and chairs, with soldiers, marines, officers and workers eating at the same place. His idea was a bit old, but it was the only one he knew to work on the naval districts.

 **-I…I always wanted to have one of those, a cute cafeteria with a pretty design-** Mamiya was happy, imagining her perfect kitchen, the furniture, chairs, decoration, and even a terrace where people could drink coffee or tea, relaxing and eating some sweet desserts.

 **-Oh really… well Mamiya you can have your own cafeteria here then-** The man was happy to give the place to her, after all she was sent to fill that job. He was really excited that he would never need to fish anything for need, leaving him with less things to be worried about.

 **-Thanks for giving me this chance admiral-** The girl bowed in respect, she was smiling and feeling really good. She was looking spectacular and the man knew this, she looks a lot more mature and developed that Hatsuharu or Murakumo, specially around the breasts...

 **-No Mamiya… I should be the one thankful. You are like an angel that fall down to earth…-** The admiral was really thankful he would never need to cook again, he was delusional, because he could at least have something good done in the base, and maybe he will eat some delicious food made by such a beautiful girl.

 **-Admiral? -** She blushed trying to understand what the man was trying to say, but he was acting really weird all of sudden.

 **-Yes… If only I could marry you right now…-** The admiral tried to tease the new girl. He was expecting that she was a shy girl and the only reaction of her to be her face turn completely red… however he received something entirely different.

The admiral felt quite heavy pain in his face, right after Mamiya slapped him.

 **-I'm sorry… Are you alright? Commander you can't say that on the first day we met. Its rude to play with the heart of a maiden like that…-** She reacted unconsciously when she felt she was being mocking at. Because after all she was a woman with feelings like every other girl, and such a delicate topic should not be laughing matter.

 **-I'm really sorry I think I overreact, it was a just a joke and…-** The voice of the admiral suddenly change back to normal. He felt quite dizzy for a moment feeling pretty sure his head remained in his place, but feeling like half of it was swollen.

 **-You graceless swine! Can you not calm down a little? -** The angry voice of Hatsuharu sound right behind him. It appears she watched what happen. She was carrying some large boxes again to the factory.

 **-You... I'll make you eat these oxygen torpedoes! -** Murakumo was also there too, she was really mad for some reason. She was trying to open the ammo carts, but was hard without some kind of tool. The admiral knew he was in danger and perhaps his second day would be his last if they both get close to him.

 **-Just how long have they been watching? -** He wasn't really aware of his surroundings, so maybe those two heard everything he said and until she slapped they react.

 **-I'm deeply sorry you got to watch that, my name is Mamiya and I´ll be in charge of the food supplies of the base-** The girl with the red ribbon walked in front of the admiral and stopped both girls before they could tear apart the admiral.

 **-It was my mistake, the admiral just wanted to help me with the food. Please wait a little and I will have made something good for you two-** She greet them and tried to convince them that she was the one at fault there and not the young man. Hatsuharu and Murakumo stopped while they listened the word "food" again. They both have been working a lot since morning and they refuse to eat rations.

 **-Yes it was a mistake, I'm kind of foolish sometimes…-** The admiral apologizes for his acts, it was dumb of him to do such a thing. Even if he didn't try to make fun of her, just to made a stupid joke.

Both fleet girls watched him and already knew he was telling the truth. But still they stay silent thinking many ugly things that they could do to him if he did the same kind of joke to them.

 **-Admiral come with me-** Mamiya turned back and take the admiral by the shoulder, forcing him to go with her into the kitchen.

 **-Wait! wait! what? -** Murakumo tried to stop them but it was too late, as he was already in Mamiya´s hands. She could only saw him walk behind the door and into the back of the premise, where the kitchen was.

 **-We´ll have to wait-** Hatsuharu put the box on the ground and take a seat in a nearby table, while Murakumo did the same sitting next to her.

 **-I'm saved…-** The young man left a sigh, feeling like his life was spared somehow.

 **-Admiral please refrain of doing that kind of joke again to me or any other girl. It's a really serious matter you know? -** Mamiya scold the man with a firm attitude. She was really serious of her words, because not all girls take a joke in the same way, after all marrying someday was the dream of many girls, even in this era.

 **-Yes, I´m sorry-** The man apologizes again and learned his lesson, he would not toy around with such matter unless its serious.

 **-Fine… Very well, I guess you can really help me here in the kitchen-** Mamiya check out what was in the kitchen and in some cupboard. Then she turned back to the entrance to retrieve the supply cart and the take it to the kitchen again. She took out some bags and put it in one of the large metal tables.

 **-You can first get the vegetables out of the package and start by washing them please-** She explained what she wanted and then turned to the cart again, to unpack other boxes. From one of them, where she got her personal stuff, she took out a white apron.

 **-I´ll get it done-** The commander took the bags and watched how she wears the apron on top of her clothes.

The man did what she told her, took out some mushrooms and some small carrots. He then washed them on the sink and used some bowl to leave them in water for a while, then got rid of the water. While he did that Mamiya took out two bags of rice from the bottom of the cart, and then started to look around all the drawers looking for ingredients.

 **-Now would you kindly get the rice out of the bag and get it clean please. Get four large portions first and then another two for later use-** She realized that the admiral followed her orders quite well, so she give him new ones.

 **-Okay, I'll do it-** The man opened the bag, put some rice in a cup to fill with water, then used a strainer to let the water be drained.

 **-No that's not just right admiral. Please get this done properly, here let me show you-** Mamiya realized the admiral wasn't an expert in the kitchen after all. So she went to teach him a thing or two. She took another bowl the size of the strainer and put the rice in it. Then she moves it with her hand as if she was squeezing the rice.

 **-You got to clean it with lots of water to remove impurities and for it to get a better taste. You can see the water turns white? Well you need to clean the rice until the water is clear-** She keep moving it and then used the strainer to drain the water, after that she pour more clear water into the bowl.

 **-Remember: add water, wash and drain-** She kept doing the same movements on the rice, and while doing so the admiral gets close to her.

 **-Like this? -** He put his hand in the rice, feeling its texture and touching Mamiya hand by accident. He was really focused on learning that he didn't pay attention to that.

 **-Yeah… I mean yes, get it done quickly please-** Mamiya removed her hand and blushed again. She could realize it was another mistake so she turned back and took out other bags

The admiral was amused with the rice, because he didn't realize the effort it takes to do such a basic dish. Mamiya took out an appliance out of the back of the kitchen, and cleaned it a bit. She was lucky the base got a rice cooker sorted, because it made a cook´s life easier.

It was just then that the man realized that the fairies where helping out too. Even if they are small it appears that they are quite useful, at least when someone is watching them. The young man, now a kitchen assistant got the nick of cleaning the rice quickly, so he could get all portions quickly.

 **-Admiral please help us! -** One fairy yelled at the man. They were trying to cut in pieces the vegetables, but they were not very skilled and the kitchen knife was quite big for them to use properly. He put all the remaining rice in another bowl and help the fairies.

 **-Is it alright like this? -** The man asked how big should the pieces should be. He was used to cut vegetables and food alike, because that was the job he was commissioned the most when he was a rookie.

 **-Smaller! -** One fairy wanted smaller pieces. So the admiral took the knife and started to chop the already little mushrooms again.

 **-Yesh smaller for us too! -** The fairies were happy, so they started to help the admiral in putting all the pieces in the oven.

 **-It's good to help out-** The commander felt a different aura in the kitchen, as if they were really not in a naval base, just a single kitchen in a world where the abyssal army exists.

 **-At least you got some skill at this, you can help out better doing that-** Mamiya recognized he was skilled and fast with the knife, so maybe he could do that instead.

 **-Well thanks, I guess cutting all those potatoes was finally useful-** The admiral wasn't really a good cook but maybe he could chop ingredients all day.

 **-Well I will take care of the rice, in the meantime you can keep it up with the mushrooms and onions-** She took the rice that the admiral prepared and put it in the rice cooker, programed it and let it to do its job. Then she took a package of meat of some sort and proceed to fried it with some of the vegetables.

Some spice here and there, a few minutes in the cooking pot and the smell of food started to rise upon the kitchen. It was kind of inviting so both ship girls change seats for some close to the kitchen, so they could check upon the status of the food from time to time.

 **-It's almost done-** Mamiya told as she saw them approach.

 **-You are really good at this-** The admiral got to admit he was hungry too, so watching her cooking was quite appealing.

 **-Of course, cooking is the reason why I was born-** She said in a happy mood, she was smiling because she was doing the thing she loved the most.

A few more minutes passed and the food was ready, the rice cooker made a beeping sound as it finished. Mamiya prepared the plates serving a portion of rice with some meat on top and fried vegetables as garrison.

 **-The food is ready, girls please have a seat-** Mamiya told the girls that were spying on the kitchen, even if they tried to hide it, so both returned quickly to their seats and wait patiently for their food to arrive.

 **-Better be good! -** Murakumo said hoping it wasn't a mistake to let the new girl with the admiral alone for so long.

At the moment, some fairies appeared at the door, attracted by the smell of food. They were quite dirty as they have been constructing again but with no results. Poor factory fairies, maybe they need someone who can guide them, they look all worn out.

 **-Come here, there's some for you too-** Mamiya invited them, they were part of the base so everyone should eat.

 **-Thanks! -** They all were thankful and jump into the next table. At the time Mamiya let the kitchen fairies help her serving them in small plates with small portions, it was really cute to watch.

 **-Admiral have a seat with us-** Mamiya serve two plates and sit next to Murakumo. The admiral still felt ashamed for his attitude, but he was so hungry he couldn't say no.

 **-Thanks for the food-** The young commander sit next to Hatsuharu. Even if it was a bit strange at first they all started to eat, until they forgot whatever happened before.

They all eat in silence, having no need to discuss anything at the moment, so the food was pretty enjoyable and the taste was quite better than expected.

 **-It was delightful we enjoy it quite much. If you excuse us admiral, we shall continue arranging the ammo boxes in the storage-** Hatsuharu finished her part and politely stand up. Murakumo ate what remained of her food fast and stand up a moment later. They both thank Mamiya for the food and walked to the door.

 **-Wait I can help you out-** The admiral already finished his part and thought they should need his help, after all three would finish the task faster.

 **-No need admiral… you already seem to be quite happy helping Mamiya in the kitchen. You should stay here so I don't have to see you around the base-** Murakumo suddenly tell him and waved her hand in disapproval, so the pair of fleet girls left the place in silence, giving the man no opportunity to join them.

There was awkward silence afterwards that last for a minute, while the man was thinking.

 **-It's alright admiral, you don't have to stay here if you don't want to-** finally Mamiya decided to talk first. He already helped her a lot today, so there was no need for him to remain in the kitchen.

 **-She is right I should help you, after all I can't have a hungry fleet. It helps with morale and it's important for the base-** The admiral was fine with the idea of keep helping, it was his duty and he will do anything needed to have a better place, maybe soon enough there will be a lot more people around so he can't lose this chance.

 **-Thanks I'll be in your care-** Mamiya was happy for some reason. It's strange to meet an officer that takes his sense of duty so seriously.

And so the following hours the admiral helped Mamiya in the kitchen, helping arranging the ingredients, prepare food for the night, move chairs and tables, and many other things. They were silent hours though for they both only say a few words now and then.

Again the time for dinner arrived and continued like the midday, a few words and smiles. So when they were left alone again, as this time even the kitchen fairies leave with the factory ones, the only thing that remained was leave the kitchen ready for the next morning. The food and other ingredients were kept on the refrigerators, they cleaned the floor and the tables.

 **-It´s late commander, you should go to sleep-** Mamiya said concerned. It was close to midnight and the base was now only illuminated by a few lights outside the buildings.

 **-That's true, it's quite late and I'm kind of tired… however you should choose a room for you Mamiya, there's plenty of them around-** The man was worn out but there was still one thing to be done before he could return to his room.

 **-Let me escort you as I didn't have the chance to show you the base earlier-** It was quite rude that they only had the chance to choose the premise but not all the base.

 **-Fine then, lead the way admiral-** Mamiya smiled and took his personal stuff in a box, then took the man by the elbow as an old fashioned lady. She was a bit ashamed but that was something the admiral didn't noticed.

 **-There is where Murakumo and Hatsuharu rooms are, you can stay here if you want-** He pointed the at the large building. Now at night it could be appreciated that it was largely empty as only two lights remained on.

 **-I would love to, but I think there should be another one closer to the cafeteria-** Mamiya declined the offer, she was a non-combatant so having a place where the other amazing fleet girls where would be kind of strange to her.

 **-I think there is one, yet is quite smaller-** He think of one small set of apartments, they were only five at most. However, they were quite privileged as that building complex was in an intersection of roads, and it was close to where his own room was.

 **-I´ll take one of those rooms, after all I need to be close to where I'm really needed-** Mamiya was amazed how she was able to get such a good place to live and work, she was really lucky to be suddenly transferred.

 **-Here it is, guess the doors are open-** The admiral showed the building entrance to her companion. The building wasn't really all that fancy, but at least there were some plant pot and perhaps a place to plant some trees, even if they were empty now.

 **-You have my gratitude-** She left the admiral and take a few steps ahead, then bowed again in respect to the man in charge.

 **-Well… see you tomorrow-** The admiral waved his hand and said goodbye.

 **-Admiral? -** Mamiya stopped him before he could leave.

 **-Yes, what is it? -** He turned to watch the pretty girl.

 **-In the future if you are still interested in a simple girl like me… I´ll still be here…-** She said in a very soft and sweet voice, feeling really ashamed. She wasn't really sure what he will answer or if she could have any chance comparing herself to other girls.

 **-I…-** The admiral was so surprised he was left speechless. He thought for a moment how pretty she really was and at how such a dumb joke could ended like this.

 **-I´ll remember it. Thanks and good night-** The admiral finished his words with a smile, turned his back and started walking to his room.

 **-Good night-** He could hear Mamiya soft voice as she went inside the building.

The young man was lost in his thoughts, he was walking slowly. He thought that he could visit his office before going to sleep. But right when he was walking on the road he suddenly returned to reality, as he was soaked in water that felt from above.

 **-I'm sorry admiral… I didn't think you were there…-** He heard the voice of Murakumo as she was looking out of her window with a bucket in her hands. She couldn't hold it anymore and start laughing as she looked from the second floor how the man didn't realize she was waiting all along.

 **-You look refreshed commander. But we think you need another bucket to completely cool off…-** Hatsuharu couldn't wait anymore and throw at him another bucket of water, this time his navy hat fell off.

 **-I was just being polite with her…-** The admiral was soaking, he just bends to retrieve his hat.

 **-However I don't think this is a nice way to treat your superior in charge-** He look at the two girls with an angry glare. He was quite annoyed but then he returned to his normal stance, and turned back from where he came to return to his room.

 **-Oh no! What are you gonna do? -** Murakumo mocked the admiral and laughed again, she was so satisfied after seeing him wet.

 **-I´ll think about it… wait for your punishment tomorrow-** The admiral only looked back at her once, but he got a grin in his face as he would enjoy the way both girls should be punished.

 **-Punishment? -** Hatsuharu felt a shiver down her spine when she saw the admiral like that, she didn't think he could do something bad to them… right?

 **-Wait! Admiral it was just a joke! ADMIRAL!-** Both Murakumo and Hatsuharu started to yell at the admiral from her windows, but he didn't listen. The admiral ignored the screams of both girls and went to his room to get some sleep, he locked the door so they couldn't enter in the night begging for mercy, however they remained outside his room for a few hours knocking and crying trying to explain it was a kid´s prank. Afterwards the pair returned to their respective rooms but they couldn't sleep at all thinking of what could happen to them the next day.


	5. A flying rock?

**Hello again, this time it's a bigger chapter again, this are harder to write but it's still necessary. Again thanks for reading, favs and follows. If you want to review and give suggestions I´m opened to read them and maybe adapt them to the story.**

* * *

A new day came and the light of the sun started to show up at the horizon. By that time the admiral was dreaming of his life before the navy. The man woke up as soon as the dream is interrupted by some voices in the real world. He could hear those two girls again, waiting outside his room and yet he kept ignoring them. The commander took a bath and after that he put on a new uniform and shake his head as he remembered last night.

He was serious, so when the door opened both fleet girls were quite frightened. It's true that they only know him for two days and yet they really thought he would not be mad at their joke.

 **-We are deeply sorry admiral, about yesterday-** Hatsuharu close her eyes and bowed in respect, feeling guilty.

 **-It was a joke… but not in a bad way…-** Murakumo was outside the room too, feeling ashamed that their game went too far.

 **-I will wait for you at the training yard at ten, don't be late-** The admiral was cold in his answer, so both girls didn't have the courage to say another word. The man silently walked to his office and stayed there, as the two ship girls felt like they were going to be scrapped or dismantled really slowly.

A few hours passed in silence, now the admiral look through his window and see the base, he sighs and then again questions himself if he was really prepared for such a big responsibility.

 _"Why was I commissioned to this place…"_ The man was lost in his thoughts. He was send there even if he is in his twenties and got little experience again the abyssal. At first he thought he was send there because there was no other option, as many other people were needed in other battlefronts, even he heard many where sent across the sea to fight with the new alliance of countries.

 **-Even if this island got a new base and perhaps enough resources, the abyssal are not to be found around these waters… Sometimes I think fighting along the American girls wasn't a bad idea-** The man wasn't a full Japanese, but the son of a Japanese soldier and a foreign woman. So even he would fit within the ranks of other countries too… And yet he was sent to that desolated island where nothing will ever happen. He tried to have a positive perspective and tried to give his best effort, yet it appears everything will be slow.

The man takes a deep breath and looked into his watch, just to realize the time was closing in, so he stands up, leave his office and walked to the training yard but first he went to the storage to retrieve something sharp that he saw the first day, and also something to clean up the mess that will happen, then put all together inside a black plastic bag.

This yard was right in the middle of the base. It was a big field with green grass, but it was a fuzz, as many thorns and other weird plants growing, making it look in a really bad shape. When the man arrived to the field both girls were already waiting there, the two of them were watching the sea as if it were to be the last time they saw it.

 **-Ready for punishment? -** The man said seriously. His fierce look was strangely attractive, as if he just turned more handsome just by being more manly.

 **-Always ready to face any adversity-** Murakumo stand up to the man defiant of her destiny. She was proud and wanted to remain like that even in her last moments.

 **-We can endure this-** Hatsuharu took a step forward waiting for the worst. She was at first scared but now after looking at the serious admiral, she come to accept her fault.

 **-Then do you know what is this? -** The admiral pulls out the object he was carrying around. It was big and nasty, hard and ready to cut through anything with enough force.

 **-Two big sharp blades joined together-** Hatsuharu answered to what she sees in front of her.

 **-They are just big scissors… now what? -** Murakumo was mad watching the big pair of blades, they look almost new.

 **-Well Murakumo… you see this lawn needs a little cut to be in real shape-** The commander of the base started to talk in a slow voice, as if he was enjoying the words coming out of his mouth.

 **-You can't be serious… Admiral there is only two of us here and the training field is really big-** Hatsuharu tried to complain as the task he was asking was really hard for two girls.

 **-I'm quite serious…-** The admiral gives the pair of scissors to the purple haired girl that remained in silence for a few seconds.

 **-Fine admiral, but I hope you remember this-** Hatsuharu said deeply, she was very serious as the task was almost impossible for only two of them. She turned back and walk into the field slowly.

 **-I will...-** The man pulled out another pair of scissors and showed it to Murakumo.

 **-Come on give me that! -** The silver haired girl was so mad that he took it by force from the hands of the admiral and runs away a few meters. She rushed and bend over to cut the grass as fast as she can.

 **-Hey Murakumo! Nice view! -** The admiral was admiring how the sea breeze lift up her skirt, showing her pantyhose and even more…

 **-Sh-Shut up! stupid admiral! -** Murakumo went from being angry to ashamed and to angry again in just a few seconds. She picked up a small rock next to her feet and threw it to the Admiral.

It was a _critical shot._

The admiral felt that the world spins around for a second and then everything went black. He didn't really realize what hit him because he was spacing out imagining things, so when he wakes up a few moments later he was still in the middle of the field and around her were the three girls in the base.

 **-He woke up! -** said a soft voice he identified as Hatsuharu. He was still dizzy and a sudden headache appeared in him.

 **-Are you alright admiral? -** He could hear the voice of Mamiya around.

 **-Yeah i´m fine… What happened? -** the admiral recovered his senses and took his hand to his forehead. It felt swollen and sharp pain started to arise, then he realizes he was lying on the grass.

 **-Nothing happened but please forgive me! -** Murakumo sit down next to him. She looked really scared and even looks like she cried a bit before.

 **-My head hurts…-** The commander took his hat off to realize the pain increases.

 **-Yes Admiral, rocks hurt-** Hatsuharu left a small laugh as Murakumo felt like her was over.

 **-Rocks? -** The man didn't understand her as he got no memory of what happened, however he was really lucky to only pass out and that his head was still attached to his neck.

 **-Here Admiral, please eat something it will help you recover faster-** Mamiya bring some food and offer a rice ball to the wounded man. She was preparing the lunch at that time, when the two girls entered really fast and scared.

 **-Thanks-** he accepted and started to eat slowly as every time he moves his jaw, the pain in his forehead appeared again.

 **-I'm sorry! -** Murakumo put her forehead on the grass asking for forgiveness.

 **-Fine… but you got to finish the field today-** the admiral didn't understand most of it, but if something happened it may have been an accident.

 **-Today! Fine it will be done-** She stand up with a slight smile on her face, even if she didn't say it she was really grateful that nothing worse happened.

 **-We shall go too-** Hatsuharu bowed a little and returned to the field where both girls started to cut the grass again.

- **Don't worry admiral, I´ll watch over them for you. You should go and rest for a while-** Mamiya said concerned about the man's health, it appears it was nothing but a contusion yet it would be better for him to rest for a while.

 **-Thanks… But first I got to welcome whoever arrives today-** The admiral reincorporates and stand up slowly. He put his navy hat on and realize that midday was close.

 **-Fine then, but don't push yourself too much alright? -** The girl smiled at the admiral and offered him another rice ball.

 **-Don't worry I'll be fine-** He took the food with him and walk away. His head was a bit fuzzy but nothing too serious, however his forehead was red. As the time closes in he ate the rice ball and felt much better as if it got some magic within it.

And so the minutes passed as he waits for the arrival of the next worker that HQ promised.

So when he sees at the distance that a figure was approaching, so then again he went to meet the person before their arrival at the entrance.

As he walks the admiral realizes that the person that was sent was a girl with long pink hair. She was using a sailor suit with a blue and red skirt.

 **-Good Day Admiral! -** The girl suddenly yelled at the man followed with a big smile, she was clearly happy about being there.

 **-Good day-** The admiral welcomed the girl, who was only carrying a backpack. No more boxes of supplies or fairies were there.

 **-My name is Akashi. Very pleased to meet you! -** She is a very enthusiastic girl with lots of energy and a good attitude. The admiral was pleased to watch her salute in respect.

 **\- Welcome to Island H-** The man said the name with some conflict, as he thought this base was far from being close to the abyssal. At the same time, it is a new base with lots of possibilities to become a naval district and turn into an advanced naval point.

 **-Yes commander, I was eager to get here. I heard this base was new and that it needed some help with their factory. I'm specialized in repairs, but I was chosen to help out with the overall improvement of this base-** She explained the duty she was commissioned for. She sounds happy saying what she does best.

 **-Yes, please. That should be a great help here. There are already some fairies at the factory but… they are not very skilled alone-** The admiral explained as they continued to walk to the entrance.

 **-There are fairies? How many? -** She asked with some curiosity, because having more helping hands should be great.

 **-Four fairies… why? -** The man answered as if he didn't realize the number of fairies in the base.

 **-Well in order to create weapons, to improve ships and repair the damaged outfits, we´ll need more-** She explained again that part of her job was to supervise the fairy workers, that even if small were quite effective, yet not as fast as expected.

 **-More fairies?... Damn my head-** The admiral felt a sudden pain in his forehead. He thought that four would be enough but it appears he will need to wait even more time to produce enough weapons to fight the abyssal army.

 **-Admiral, you need repairs? Have you been damaged somewhere? -** Akashi suddenly started to check upon the admiral and his health as if he was another ship girl. She started to inspect his uniform, then his arms and finally his face.

 **-I´m fine… just a headache-** He put his hand on his forehead and press a little as the pain returned in the worst moment.

 **-Your forehead is red…-** Akashi watched the admirals wound. It wasn't something too serious but it must hurt quite a lot.

 **-It's nothing bad, don't worry-** He tried to forget about his pain so he pressed his thumb harder and even if it hurt like hell, he keeps his cool just to show he was fine.

 **-If you say so…-** Akashi was not very convinced about his act, but she didn't push it.

 **-You were saying? -** The man wanted to return to the topic of the base and the fairies.

 **-Well… with four I´ll only be able to create at the most one weapon per day-** Akashi started to count the hours and the amount of work she could do. It wasn't a really big base yet and the fact that it was new should make the production even slower.

 **-Well… it's not that of a great concern for us. You see, there's only two destroyers in this anchorage-** The admiral said with a bit of shame, as he was commander of only three people at the moment.

 **-Two!?... I mean, I heard this base was new but only two ships on the fleet…-** Akashi was surprised as she was expecting at least a full fleet already in the base. It was then when she realized that the base was strangely silent, as the only true sound in the background was the sound of the waves crashing at the bay.

 **-Well for now that's all for now, there was an incident at headquarters and that delayed many things. Guess they will send more personnel pretty soon** \- The admiral explained the situation he was passing through and the letter he received.

 **-So how about start by developing some outfits for those two-** He tried to make the situation look good at least a bit, for there is real job to do.

- **Who are those two destroyers? -** Akashi questioned feeling restless, knowing now that there will be weapons to create and ships to repair.

 **-Destroyer Hatsuharu and special type destroyer Murakumo-** He answered saying their names and type. He felt that it really wasn't that big having just two ships under his care, but at least is better than nothing.

 **-Well destroyer outfits are not that hard. There may be some around the base, at the launching area-** She explained in her own experience, as there are some basic outfits used for training that can be improved into real ones.

 **-You think so?... well I haven't checked out yet… I mean there's still a lot around here I haven't seen-** He said realizing his own words, because he didn't get the time to really check upon every building of the base.

 **-Wanna come with me Admiral? I mean, I need your authorization anyway to enter the underground launching area… aaaaand I'm new around here, so be a gentlemen and show me the factory and the base please!-** She showed a lot of energy and a bit of interest in the man, she wanted to know him better now that the chance showed up.

 **-You are right. Fine lady Akashi, we shall first see the factory, and from there we can go to the launching area… I think its bit ahead of the docks near it-** The admiral said in a polite way, trying to his best to look like a gentleman or at least he tried.

 **-Thank you very much! -** Akashi felt happy again and walked close beside the admiral.

 **-It's good to have a young commander for a change, I mean there are many old men around the main headquarters… I almost felt I was rusting just by looking at them-** Akashi felt shivers remembering how many of the highest in rank are elderly people. Even if she was always treated politely and respectfully, she couldn't enjoy being in a boring place. That's why she transferred a few times before being sent to island H.

 **-It's not good to talk ill of the elders, I mean they are wise and also great strategists after all. But still being sent to this abandoned island isn't so great for a change-** The admiral tried to honor his superiors and to keep thinking of them as wise people.

 **-You are kidding me! Of course it is! It's amazing to be in such a place. I think being able to create a new place to call home is really nice-** She said happier than before, as the other places she visited before were already big enough with little to repair.

 **-You sound very excited about this place-** The man couldn't believe her words as he keeps thinking this place is more like an abandoned place where rejects are send as punishment.

 **-Sure I am! -** Her strong and honest answer left no doubts about what was on her mind.

The two of them arrived at the factory, just to be received by a very slow and dizzy fairy, who was half-sleep. She waved at Akashi and tried to salute the admiral, but fell sleep in her place. Akashi took her in her arms and place her in the closest work table, as expected all four have been trying to build something again but it's all messed up.

 **-Poor fairies, trying to build things without blueprints it's really hard-** Akashi felt sorry for the little ones. She knew how difficult could be to build and design something from scraps.

 **-You really need those? I thought they were needed only for special ships and weapons-** The admiral remembered hearing once that blueprints where needed for advanced remodeled outfits and top notch equipment.

 **-Yes admiral… buuut some of the most basics are also needed to manufacture a single twelve centimeter gun mount-** She said feeling weird revealing something so basic to the admiral, but it's natural for officers not knowing the pain and hard work that happens at every weapon factory… can't start thinking about the difficulty of creating special ammunition.

 **-I see… Well maybe there are some blueprints around here-** He had hope to find at least some of the basic weaponry and support.

 **-I hope so. If not, it would take a long time and resources to design new ones-** She really wanted to find at least something useful lying around.

 **-I'll have it in count-** The man tried to remember if he read something about the blueprints in his office and the many papers about the base.

The two of them agreed to look for the blueprints after they checked the launch area. And so they left the factory from the other side and went to the docks. The place was big, but was also left unfinished, as there was an empty space with some measures and marks to a possible expansion.

 **-This is quite small…. I wonder if they don't get the chance to made docks for more fleets-** The man said disappointed with such view, as he wanted to have a combined fleet fast enough.

 **-Don't worry Admiral, with me around here you'll be able to get at least four docks and four fleets with some time and dedication-** Akashi was proud of her ability to repair and improve, so doing a simple thing would not be so hard to her.

 **-I'll be happy to see that-** the man felt he could trust her words. And so he felt that with her aid the improvement of the base increased a hundred percent.

Akashi and the admiral walk to through a long corridor that leads below the ground, the man turned on some lights and suddenly realized how much they have walked into the building.

 **-Strange, this area is bigger than usual…-** Akashi felt strange inside the complex. It felt like they went inside the ground and below the base after passing through the corridor. But now that they reach the floor she turned back to realize that the passage was inclined in a weird angle, so they never realized they were walking downward.

 **-You think so?... well it's my first time around one of this so I don't know how big they are supposed to be-** The man saw a big opening in front of the passage that showed a big empty space. All the walls and ceiling were made from steel; the floor was polished rock that looked dustier that anything in the base.

 **-Really your first time!... I guess I'm lucky to be with you then. I know how this work, but the length and size of it maybe means that they launch a lots of ships from here-** Akashi was happy to be with the admiral at such moment. The monstrous size was nowhere to be imagined judging by the look of the base. There were ramps and lines of flowing water, making the place look eerie as they seem to be flowing nonstop even from before the admiral first arrived.

 **-Well I guess a few years ago this base got more life than now. This base was rebuilt not so long ago-** The man said and a bit of melancholy was felt in the air. He remembered that the island was better known for the massive abyssal attack than any other thing.

 **-You mean… I'm sorry for those people-** Akashi let a sigh and remembered she heard a rumor of a base that got entirely destroyed by a surprise attack.

 **-It was inevitable. I don't know the details but not much of the original base remained in place, but as this is underground level, it appears it didn't suffer much damage-** The admiral tried to think of the most logical explanation, as the place didn't really felt like it suffered damage or if there were any need for repairs.

 **-Yes that is what it seems-** Akashi started to explore the area looking for something useful. She went to the launching area and move a few levers and some chains appeared from the ceiling catching something on the bottom of the flowing water and then pull them revealing some weird outfits.

 **-Anyway commander, even if this place wasn't damaged back then, it appears there are no outfits in good conditions, only scrapped parts-** The pink haired girl felt sad for a moment, as she identified the pieces of metal that the chains brought.

 **-Scrapped parts? -** The admiral walked next to her, as she was examining and removing a piece from the metal scraps.

 **-Yes, it appears that whatever happened in the incident hit them really hard… Look! This was supposed to be an Anti-Air gun, now its smashed beyond recognition-** She showed what appears to be an eight-centimeter high-angle gun, turned know into a pair of twisted metal plates.

 _"Wondered what happened that day…"_ The admiral couldn't stop his mind to imagine some nightmarish scenarios where thousands of deep monsters appeared out of the ocean in the night, giving everyone a terrible and swift death.

 **-It's Alright Admiral. Guess I´ll just have to work harder to develop new outfits-** Akashi felt defeated, as she would now work the double amount of time to bring out new outfits and weapons for the ship girls.

 **-Fine we can leave now-** Akashi turned back into the passage wanting to leave before watching more scraps that have suck bad memories printed inside.

 **-Hmm. Wait is there supposed to be a second underground level-** The commander asked as a weird door appear to be on the other side of the launching area.

 **-But that should be underwater Admiral-** Akashi tried to reason with him, but the man walked to the door anyway, leaving her no choice but to follow him.

 **-So this door leads to the bottom of the sea? -** He asked in front of what appear to be a steel door, probably three meters tall. It appears to be locked and got a security panel next to it, however it was turned off.

 **-Probably the cave is deeper in this side-** Akashi wondered how this place was built in the first place, because they would need to put such a big effort and resources building in suck a place.

 **-Its stocked… or maybe locked from the other side-** The admiral pushed the door, but nothing happened. He tried to turn on the panel, but was be broken.

 **-You can't lock a door like this that easily… It's quite old and must have a lot of mechanisms to be completely sealed off-** Akashi recognized that it was a very suspicious looking door, as it looks more like one of those that were used in bank vaults.

 **-Guess it's just too old and rusty. But I think its suspicious that is here…-** The admiral realized the same thing as Akashi, because such a big security door would not be around one launching area.

 **-Come with me Admiral. Help me with the door, let's try to unlock it by force! -** Akashi finally watched a small detail that would help them open the door quite easily.

 **-Seems impossible, but I guess there is no choice-** The task was impossible, to open that door they would need some explosives strong enough to open a hole in a mountain.

The man stands next to Akashi and then they pulled in the same direction, it was really heavy and it felt like it would never move an inch, but somehow the door made a clicking sound and started to open.

 **-Yes it worked! -** Akashi yelled in victory as her sharp view was useful. She realized that there was a gap between the door and the wall.

 **-But how can it be? -** The man was amazed at the ability of her partner, because he didn't think such a simple thing would work at all.

 **-That's because the door was half locked… it appears whoever last used it didn't close it correctly-** It appears her idea was correct and that someone, probably a worker, didn't actually knew how the door was supposed to be closed.

There was a sudden change in the air when the door was opened, as the passage that appeared in front was going into a lower floor. Both entered the new passage, this one made a few turns and went even deeper than expected. As they walked a few lights turned on, as it reacted to the movement.

This long road lead to another open space, yet this time it appeared that the metal in the walls stayed in the passage, so every wall, ceiling and floor was carven in the rock. In the middle of the big room there was only one big hole with water in it.

 **-Amazing… I wonder if you can reach the bottom of the ocean from here-** Akashi run to the center to appreciate the weird looking circle of water.

 **-You think so… Well maybe this base was older, you know before the abyssal first attack-** The admiral walked behind her. This space was really empty, and no other thing apart from a few lights in the ceiling were to be found.

 **-I guess they deployed submarines or something from here-** the only real explanation he could think of at the time, watching the deep blue water in front of him.

 **-Submarines to the bottom of the ocean… well I think that's a good theory-** Akashi couldn't think of something else, it would be strange for a naval base to have two different sets of launching areas, even if they think of submarines, however judging from the place it may be some kind of secret escape route of a really old naval base.

 **-Anyway this area will remain an off-limits area, this hole is quite dangerous as we don't know what's inside-** The admiral didn't like the idea of remaining in the same place for too much longer, the air was thin and the surroundings were hot.

 **-I guess it will be like that for now-** Akashi resigned to the idea of leaving too. Even if she wanted to investigate the area with more detail, it could be dangerous doing it alone.

 **-We are lucky that there are no sights of abyssal ships around the island-** The admiral felt relief when he turned away from the water, as if he felt that some abyssal would have appeared in the same moment.

 **-Guess they are not interested or they still think it's still destroyed-** Akashi tried to theorize her belief, because it was knowing that the waters around Island H were still peaceful.

 **-Who knows… let's get going. It's hard to breath in this place-** the admiral turned back and returned through the passage.

 **-Off we go admiral! -** Akashi walk fast to reach his side, then the two of them pulled the door and close it, even if it didn't close completely, it appears that it needed the security panel to be completely sealed off.

So the Admiral returned to the upper ground, returning to the base, closely followed by Akashi. So they backtrack into the factory where everything should work faster.

 **-It's been a good day of exploration admiral, but I think it's time for me to build a thing or two in the factory-** The pink haired girl felt happy to find something unique of the island and the base, but she need to start to work if she wants to take advantage of the time left in that day.

 **-Sure, however the fairies are not around-** The admiral looked around and saw no one around.

 **-Oh come on really! -** Akashi wanted some help and started to look for them all around.

 **-Fairies? Fairies! -** She started asking for them, but she find them sleeping so comfy that it would be a crime to wake them up.

 **-They are sleeping again! -** She returned to the admiral, complaining about the little girls.

 **-Can't blame them, they have been working since they first arrived-** He said what he saw the last two days, even if they are not very good by themselves, they didn't give up, so he can give them some time to rest.

 **-Fine… Then you can give me a hand Admiral! -** Akashi asked for help to the man, that immediately tried to think of a way to escape.

 **-I have things to do…-** He answered fast and turned around, he adjusts his hat wanting to leave as fast as he can.

 **-In a base with two ships and no weapons… Really? -** Akashi couldn't help to question him, it was an obvious answer that he was not busy at the moment.

 **-Fine I don't have anything to do at the moment… But I'm not a skilled mechanic-** he was caught and in silence accepted his fate.

 **-I knew it! -** Akashi yells in success, as now the admiral would be under her command for a while…

 **-You can still be my assistant and perhaps learn a thing or two in the process-** She offered him a job, now that there are lots of spaces and perhaps the only day Akashi could feel high above everyone… and being commander for a day… at least kind of.

 **-Am I being demoted?.…-** The commander felt how his position of power was in danger.

 **-Come on Admiral, it's just for today I promise-** Akashi promised the man that it would be only for that day, after all she is no position to demote her superior nor anyone at all.

 **-Fine I can help you with this-** The admiral accepted, so he took his hat, coat and his white gloves off and put them in the near table.

 **-Yes I got an admiral!** \- Akashi got so excited that she took the man by the arm and pulled him into the interior of the factory.

 _"What the…"_ The reaction of the girl was unexpected and so he couldn't stop her.

They both started by retrieving the resources needed, a big deal taking in count there was steel that is really heavy even in small quantities. After that the designing process started, so after a small time Akashi started to draw what appears to be parts of an outfit, that armor-like set that help fleet girls sail in the sea and fight the abyssal back.

She was really fast doing her job, as if she remembers every measure and detail of the outfits, so when that was done she give the admiral the job to start the furnace and melt the metal. It wasn't that hard, press a few buttons as Akashi said, and it started working. Now her temporal boss threw some metal scraps and look for a mold to cast the first parts.

She was fast to manufacture pieces, so much that the man was amazed at her skills, even more when she started to join and weld those metal parts. While working Akashi explained the process of manufacturing weapons and ammunition, how to properly use the blueprints he could get and even how every outfit can be remodeled into a new one when the user was ready.

The admiral tried his best to help the mechanic girl, he started to realize how complex is the weapon production, it's not just to use some random ingredients and it will magically appear. There is a need of many things, the most important being the workforce. He started to appreciate and enjoy this time with Akashi, thinking high of her.

The first model was around being finished, or at least that was what he imagined, but there was still the need to polish and screw a few parts. The assignments where long and appeared to be endlessly, so the hours passed.

Afterwards Akashi and the admiral ended laying on the floor all wet covered in sweat.

 **-Wasn't it exciting Admiral? -** Akashi sounded exhausted as she made a lot of effort, it hurt a little at first but she did enjoy it a lot, especially the second time even if she did most of the job.

 **-I'm really tired and hungry-** the admiral was all worn out, he was expecting to do it one time but then doing it again left him without strength, however he finds it really good, even if it was his first time doing all that.

 **-Alright! Then we should eat and give it a rest for today's great success-** Akashi stand up with a bit of effort, even if her stomach hurt with all she got to endure. But in the end it was worth it, as the team constructed two new outfits ready to be armed and used by the destroyers.

 **-Let´s go-** The man stand up and took his coat, put his hat and freshen up a little. He leads the way to where Mamiya is. It was late, the sun was no longer in the sky covering the base in darkness.

 **-Admiral what happened? -** Mamiya was concerned when he saw the man enter the dining room. But when the Akashi entered behind him, she realized that he pushes himself too much again.

 **-Long story… but I'm fine don't worry-** The man felt like he was dying, his legs were failing and all he could do was sit down in a chair and wait for food.

 **-Good night! I'm Akashi Nice to meet you! -** Akashi was feeling tired too, but she introduces herself anyway. Mamiya welcomed her and didn't ask anymore, she went to the kitchen and prepared something for both of them to dine.

Mamiya came out the kitchen with two plates of curry. It smelled pretty tasty and a bit spicy, so when the man smelled it, he started to eat in an automatic way, same as Akashi. Like some healing magic, he felt how his tiredness was slowly disappearing and he recovered his energy.

In that moment both Hatsuharu and Murakumo suddenly entered the dining room, they were all worn out. Their knees were green, and their clothes covered with grass.

 **-Are you two alright? -** Mamiya asked concerned that both didn't much that day, as they wanted to finish cutting the field.

 **-Yeah, Yeah I'm fine… Mission accomplished-** Murakumo sit down on a chair and felt like all the strength left inside here was gone. She was really tired and hungry and her body was about to break.

 **-We…We overcome your punishment…-** Hatsuharu was barely in feet, so she almost drops herself on the table, only to find the chair next to her partner.

The admiral immediately stands up and went to the kitchen, where he asked for something special for the two starving girls. Mamiya worked really fast and prepared a plate with double ration of curry and rice.

 **-Good job girls. Thanks for your hard job! -** He personally delivered the order and thanked the two of them, he smiles thinking he really think they take the punishment so seriously. But this shows how the two of them are reliable.

 **-We thank you-** Hatsuharu felt really good when she heard those words, she starts to eat slowly but happy.

 **-I'll take it…-** Murakumo on the contrary blushed and take the plate, eating it as fast as she can.

The man felt satisfied and leave the dining room after thanking Mamiya for her extraordinary food, Akashi did the same telling her that she wanted to learn someday the secrets of her food. As Mamiya stayed with the two destroyers taking care of them.

 **-So what now? -** Akashi asked the admiral.

 **-You can choose your room-** He said again, in his accustomed voice as a routine.

 **-Really?... fine I will be somewhere around here and the factory-** She was looking at the different building in the vicinity.

 **-Then stay in the same building as Mamiya-** The admiral showed her the way to the small apartment building.

 **-Great! I'll be there then… And your admiral, are you around here? -** She asked curiously again, as she really liked to learn all details about the things she liked.

 **-Yes, right across the road. That building over there-** The man pointed to where his room is supposed to be.

 **-Hmm I see… Well you are dismissed for today, thanks for all your help, go and rest. If you want to help me again in the factory, you are always welcome my assistant-** Somehow she looked happier now that before. So now she thanks again the man for his help and how kind he was.

 **-Assistant… Yeah I´ll remember it. Good night Akashi-** The man didn't liked the idea of demoting himself again, but he didn't mind to pay a visit to her daily, as she was someone that will help him a lot.

 **-Good Night Admiral! -** She waved her hand and felt that she was really amazing for once in her life. Akashi went out and chose a room next to Mamiya, as she was also a noncombatant.

The Admiral was tired, the pain in his forehead returned now that everything was finished, but it wasn't important. He just entered his room and fall on his bed, sleeping almost immediately after a long day of work.


	6. Ghost base

The admiral dreamed of the sea and his time outside training, he watched the ocean with respect and love, as he considers it another home of his. He was really tired so he didn't wake up early as he used to. After taking a bath and change into a new uniform he goes outside just to realize there was no one around. He was expecting to see those two destroyers running around or something, but after a visit to Mamiya, he finds them helping her with the food.

After exchanging a few words everyone ate, Akashi arrived a minute later and she took a seat next to the admiral, much to his surprise. It appears that this simple fact, made the room feel heavy and mute, as very few things were said when everyone was eating, a few laughs here and there but maybe they were a bit forced.

He realized this weird aura around him, so after he finish, he was grateful for the food. He smiled to the girls that helped in the kitchen and left the place saying no more. He was indeed grateful that both Murakumo and Hatsuharu learned their lesson, however he didn't give them orders for now, to let them rest for a while.

As of it, he got time to do and inspect other parts of the base that he didn't got the time to look at. He realized that there was a construction site that was half finished, perhaps it was on purpose to use this place as an expansion if he got the time and resources in the future. There were other empty rooms and small storages here and there.

But as time flows he realized that some other girl should arrive at the base, so before that could happen, he would wait for her at the south dock.

It wasn't that of a long road yet the view was something to look at again now that he was alone. After walking past the hill, the admiral entered a path of stone that leads to the south of the island. This part of the isle is full of rocks and trees, at first sight it wouldn't look so strange but the eerie sounds that sometimes can be heard around the area can make anyone want to run all the road.

 **-I wonder if this place looks like a horror movie set in the night -** The admiral thinks out loud, as there wasn't any kind of animal or bird around. He had never believed in the ghost stories or the idea that some kind of monsters would appear to kill you, yet the abyssal are kind of monstrous beings that attack without any provocation… so he imagined himself like some kind of hero who would defeat the evil monsters of this world. It was a bit childish way of looking the world.

At the distance between the trees a big space can be seen. The dock where he first arrive is quite large, with a supply storage next to it limited by the seawall around the dock. It has only one entrance but the size is large enough for two ships. There the man waited for the expected arrival.

It wasn't long for him to distinguish a lonely figure at the distance, it appears that again HQ could only send one girl to his aid, but he was already accustomed by now. As the distance between this ship and the dock shortens he could realize she was a black haired girl with glasses, she was dressed up in a uniform that resembles that of Akashi. She didn't have an outfit yet she was riding the water without any difficulty, even when she is towing a really big container.

When that girl looked at the admiral waiting for her she slowed her speed just to arrive gracefully and right in time. It was amazing how she tow away the container an even lead it to the supply storage.

 **-Good morning commander-** She was pretty serious right after she arrived. She walks onto the dock and introduce herself.

 **-Admiral, Light Cruiser Ooyodo has joined the battle lines. Please leave the fleet administration and supervision to me-** She salute again as a sign of respect to the officer in the island.

 **-Nice to meet you Ooyodo, I hope you can find this place comfortable and help me with this new base-** The admiral answers with joy as he realizes that now someone will be able to help him with all the papers and messages from the naval base.

 **-Yes. Please leave it to me-** She told again with a compromised attitude.

 **-But now, let me take the package that was sent for you-** she bow and went to the supply room alone.

 **-I wonder…-** The admiral think fast about the way she gets into the storage as if already knowing the place.

 **-Hey let me help you-** The man walked behind her but its stopped by her at the entrance.

 **-No need to worry about it, they are just a few supplies. Four boxes of ammunition, three barrels of fuel and ten bars of steel, also there are five development materials-** She smiles and bow, then enters the room alone. The admiral watches from the door and realize that there is a crane inside that already picked the cargo, perhaps this is an automated part of the base.

 **-However I need this for this base-** She walked next to the container and open it quite easily, even if the metal bars look quite rusty. She checks the inside and pull out a small box, a container and a bag. Then she shows the admiral what was inside.

 **-Is it some kind of radar or a communication device? -** he is surprised by the look of it. It's a small steel rectangle that contain a screen and many wires, like its supposed to be attached to something else.

 **-It´s an experimental device Admiral. You are really lucky to be able to test this new prototype. From what I was told, its suppose to let real-time tracking and communication, an amazing and complex device that encrypts spoken messages at such speed that there will be no real need of using a code-** She explains and packs up all in the bag, then take it with her and both leave the storage.

 **-Sounds amazing… yet I guess that's why they send it here-** The man immediately felt kind of sad of his own position and the base real purpose.

 **-What do you mean Admiral? -** Ooyodo ask in wonder what he meant.

 **-You see there are no abyssal in near waters and also this is a renewed base, so it's almost empty with no real fire power at the moment-** The admiral felt pain in those words, as they are more like a supply base.

 **-I already know that, don't take me by a fool please-** The girl touches her glasses and look remarkably mad.

 **-I'm sorry I didn't try to offend you-** He didn't know that at all, until now most people didn't acknowledge the base as a real one.

 **-Admiral please I'm not offended, it's my job to know this much-** She seemed to accept his apology, but still she thinks high of herself and the job she does best.

 **-Ooyodo, you are not a fighter type right? -** The admiral attacked fast with an obvious question, as she didn't get at the island with an outfit of hers.

 **-What?... Of course I'm capable of combat, but for now I wasn't commanded to do so. But I'm a real fighter you will see… someday-** She got embarrassed of herself yet suddenly remembered the battle she was in the past, so a feeling of proud fill her.

 **-Fine, you really seem to be reliable-** The admiral said with honesty, as she is the first one that actually looks really serious of her job and what she will do in the base.

 **-Thanks-** She nods accepting his compliment. Both the admiral and Ooyodo were now on the stairs, and again the atmosphere of these part of the island give a small shiver to the girl.

 **-By the way, you already knew how to use the supply storage… Perhaps you already knew this base before-** The admiral asked based on how she could easily manage her arrival and the way that supply storage works.

 **-I did-** She answers fast trying to cut the conversation, but it's not possible.

 **-How was it? … I mean before the attack-** The man was curious about the life in the base before the attack, perhaps the people that live here and even the admiral that was stationed before him.

 **-I only got here once, to bring an appointment and a letter of classified missions-** She answer in a serious way, as she remembers a bit of what happened that day and how it changed since then.

 **-It was a lively place full of people, I didn't pay attention to the small details but I guess it was a good place to be… Well until then-** She said and realize how it really has changed from that day, because this part of the islands was full of life, she saw birds and even bunnies running through the bushes… yet now only rocks and sick looking trees remains.

 **-I see; I guess what happened here will remain a mystery to me-** The man was kind of disappointed, not because of her, but that only rumors exist about the island. All about it remains classified, even its true name, so only the "H" remains in the anchorage.

 **-Everyone in the marine knows about this place Admiral. The ghost anchorage is a popular story you know? Never have been such a massive attack against a single place like the one that happened here. I still remember that day, the radars went crazy, as if all the sea wanted to engulf this place, I was at the headquarters when all happen…-** Now as both got to the top of the stairs she started to tell her experience with a bit of sadness in her words.

 **-The number of abyssal units where off limits and there were unknown signals with them. We thought it was some kind of error from the machines, but they were telling the truth. When we realized this it was already too late, the superiors insisted that it was already a lost base, so no one was sent to help them, not a single ship set sail that day-** she told those words with regret, because that day she insisted to send a fleet to rescue the survivors, even volunteered to go. But the people in charge thought it was suicide to fight that many abyssal at the same time, they even feared that this countless fleet could be enraged and attack the headquarters.

 **-I'm sorry I didn't know that-** The man was on duty that day so until he got back, he heard the story.

 **-Don't worry, is better to know where you stand right? -** She tried to smile but it was hard, knowing that the marine abandoned this base and let everyone die, well at least most of them.

 **-After the attack a team of workers was sent here. They sent an official report that said that there were no survivors at the place, only a fleet that was far of the base on an expedition at the moment of the rampage. They all were reassigned to different places afterwards. The marine tried to rebuild this place immediately however the first workers spread the rumor of strange shadows, eerie visions and a weird music that sometimes could be heard at night. Also the continuous presence of abyssal patrolling these waters was another big problem-** she explained giving off most details of what happened the following days. She read some reports and the things written in them were of mad people, thinking of them as excuses to leave the island.

 **-So that's why no one wanted to be here at first-** He knew that for some time people avoid this anchorage like the plague, even the routes that passed through here were changed in order to round the island.

 **-I guess the story of the ghost base spread fast, so no one dare to be sent here for a whole year, after that it appear that whatever was the reason for those weird events and the abyssal presence ceased-** She finally ends her part of the story, explaining why so many people believed in those rumors. Both were now pretty close to the entrance of the base, so Ooyodo return to her serious attitude.

 **-Quite interesting-** The man understood why this base condition was in perfect state, even if the construction labors ended long ago.

 **-Yes, but well commander, we should be doing our work from now on-** She wanted to start working as fast as she can, just to forget about the fate of those who fall here.

 **-First I'll need an operational room and a communication one. I must install this new device soon-** She explained and wait for the instructions, they were already on the gates of the base.

 **-I can help you, it's located in the central building-** The man wanted to help again and new what that device was really capable of.

 **-Fine if you insist, but remember you are an admiral not a worker-** She told him in a curious manner, until now no officers at headquarters were actually involved in labor and only check upon progress.

 **-I know, but I'm in charge of this base so this is also part of my job-** The man adjust his hat and lead the way to the central building, where his office was located.

 **-I would appreciate your favor. You too are reliable-** She nod and felt relieved. Both of them went to the building and the admiral opened the communication room, he saw its where logistics will be made, contains a map of the surround waters and a bigger one of the entire island. It's here where all the machines and communication systems are, and it can be operational.

- **Let's start with this connection, I'll tell you what to do-** Ooyodo went in and unpackaged the device. Then started to check upon the room to know exactly which components can be of use. The admiral followed her instructions, even if it was weird for her to be telling the admiral what to do, he didn't comply. So starting from a few tests to know if the machines worked properly, they start to calibrate the gadget. Even if it looked like an easy job, it actually took a pair of hours to finally work properly.

 **-Thanks for the hard work-** Ooyodo was satisfied with how things developed, as the device already showed the first images of the surrounding areas in a digital map.

 **-By the way Ooyodo, do know what's the emergency at headquarters? I mean they sent me a letter about the short supply the can provide me at the moment-** The admiral finally spit out what he got in mind from the beginning when she told him that she was reassigned directly from headquarters.

 **-There was a big commotion about a sudden change in the middle of the ocean. It changed the weather around it and is slowly increasing, so they are dispatching fleets and resources to those bases close to the origin of the anomaly-** She explained the situation to the commander. In reality this emergency appeared out of nowhere and deeply concerned the high officers.

 **-I see, guess it's pretty serious for them to declare an emergency-** The admiral understand why they should be calling it an emergency but it sounds a bit extreme for them to use so many resources on an atypical storm.

 **-More than you think admiral. No one knows if its related to the abyssal fleet in some way, but it seems that the waters around there are getting pretty dangerous. There was a shipment of supplies that got near it and disappeared-** Ooyodo explained again in her serious manner, after all this is the last thing she knew before launching to this base. Still they were lucky there were no causalities thanks to the new automated supply transport lines.

 **-That sounds bad, hope is just a whirlpool or a small tempest-** The admiral tried to think of the most common causes instead of thinking that the ones from the deep were involved.

 **-Me too, there are several frontline bases that could be struck by it. That means no planes, no ships and no communications if that storm reach them, they will be vulnerable-** She said concerned again, because it's this kind of weather may lead to structure damage and resource loss. If any of those bases where attacked during the next day of the storm they would lose more than a few barrels.

 **-I wonder how long will it take for our flow of supplies and personnel normalizes…-** The admiral was now concerned about how much will he have to wait, if this storm really hits those shores, all efforts will focus on rebuilding instead of fighting.

 **-Don't worry, they will have sent more ships so you can form your first fleet-** Ooyodo repeat the instructions sent with her. Even in this state of emergency the navy would send six combat ships to island H.

 **-That's good to hear-** The man got his hopes high again, so in the next days he will be able to get a true fleet.

 **-Well let's continue please, there are still more things to install-** Ooyodo check the bag for more materials but someone interrupted her by knocking at the door.

 **-Uh? Admiral?... O-Ooyodo? -** Akashi wanted to check upon the admiral but found someone she didn't expected to see here right next to the commander.

 **-Akashi? -** The man was surprised by her sudden entrance.

 **-Akashi, good to see you again-** Ooyodo smiled to her friend.

 **-Ooyodo I can't believe you were send here!... I mean you never wanted to leave headquarters-** Akashi rushed into the room and hugged her much to her embarrass.

 **-That's not entirely true… I'm here right? -** She felt happy to see her too, even if her enthusiastic personality haven't changed at all, she took a step back just to regain her personal space again.

 **-So you know each other? -** The admiral was amazed at the two girls, he imagined most of them knew each other or at least worked together sometime.

 **-Of course Admiral we used to be together all the time until I was reassigned-** Akashi explained her relationship with her, mostly perhaps both were not combatants for the time.

 **-Here let me show you the base, you must stay in the same place that me-** Akashi took Ooyodo´s hand and started pulling her ignoring that they were still working on the device.

 **-Akashi can't you see I´m working? We must finish installing this device-** Ooyodo suddenly stops like always thinking about her job first.

 **-Device? I can help you with it tomorrow, we have so much to talk. Right Admiral? -** Akashi insisted smiling at the admiral and wink at him as if knowing already what he will do.

 **-Admiral?... Say something please!** \- Ooyodo wanted to have some reason to leave or to stay, depends on what the man would say.

 **-Don't worry you are dismissed-** The commander was feeling really well now, knowing that soon he will have a true fleet, make his mind fly and didn't care much about the device for the moment, there were not enough ship girls to prove it anyway.

 **-Thank you very much! -** Akashi took the girl with glasses by the arm and proceed to leave the room.

 **-Affirmative-** Ooyodo felt suddenly happy, strangely because it's her first day at the base and already got a break, perhaps her choice was the best after all.

After both girls leave the communication room, the admiral went to his office to check upon the needs of the base.

 **-Well I guess I can eat something and then call it a day-** He was relaxed now, and haven't eat anything all day, so after arranging some papers he went to Mamiya, ate something, talk with her for a while, both destroyers were still there, seems like both wanted to learn from her how to cook too for some reason. The day comes to an end and the man went off to his room, meditate for a while about the words of Ooyodo and the story of the island. Someday perhaps he will know the truth of what happen that day.


	7. The rain appears

The week finally started to look promising, as Ooyodo told the admiral he will receive enough ships to form his first fleet, regardless of the emergency at the moment. The admiral rest pretty well that night, feeling that he will soon have the chance to fight some abyssal. He is quite eager to do so, a foolish thought yet his mind could not let it rest.

That next morning the man felt relieved, as he went earlier to bed, he recovered from the last days. The wound in his forehead was now nothing more than a small red stain that hurt no more, even so his hair covered it so it was hard to see otherwise. He got ready and leave his room going to his office first, wanting to be sure that he got enough supplies and ammunition for a fleet to set sail fast. Knowing the emergency at the headquarters he wanted to be sure of the waters around the island even if no abyssal were seen in months.

 **-Wonder which formation will I use…-** The man was checking on his old academy notes. He already knew that he could not send less than four ships into the water, even more he will need a full fleet of six ship to use all formations.

 **-If the enemy is as strong as it's supposed to be then perhaps at first I should first not try an all-out attack, yet perhaps…-** He was thinking about the chances he got of making a real difference. Even if other bases got a better approach to the front lines, the number of enemy fleets increase at random numbers. The last notice was the loss of a big island base that belongs to the American faction.

 **-Even if want to finish them off all at once it could prove impossible if they keep coming from the bottom of the ocean…-** The large army was a difficult enemy, as they appear out of nowhere and seems to follow a mysterious agenda, striking at different points at intervals, take resources and then leave again. However, it appears that each time they grow stronger, even if they are defeated somehow they manage to return from their water grave.

People speaks ill of the enemy, about their bizarre looks, the inability of the navy to fight them face to face and how little is known about them. In the books about the enemy there are different stories about them, but the official one tells nothing about what they really are or their intentions in this war.

It was publicly known that the navy at first some tried to capture one alive, but it proved to be impossible to control as they are living weapons. Then some tried to communicate with them but they answer with static or unexplainable noises, followed by a full attack. Some tried to recover their corpses from the bottom, but it ended in disaster. Only a few details are known, like the exterior structure of their bodies, they seem to be organic, but fused with metal parts. They rapidly adapt the weapons and technology of the first ships they destroyed and from then on they keep growing in power. They also have different types and they seem to have a hierarchy based on their strength, the more powerful they are, the more vessels they can command.

However, they also assimilate some of the ship girls that have fallen down to them. The manifestations of warships in the bodies of human girls… They seemed to have developed a way to mimic their abilities and reproduce them like copies. More ship girls appear in response to this, but the armies of the abyss are never back behind.

 **-And then there's the big ones…-** The admiral checks upon some pictures of a white skin horned girl with long silver hair, and big metal pieces on her face that gives her the appearance of a big shark jaw. Then the next picture is a black haired red eyed woman that seems to be one with the steel chains and claws she got for hands, all in an unspeakable fusion with the monster below her.

The true strength of the abyss and their flagships, those fearful demons and white princesses. They are hard to find but they are the top of their army and the ones that command the main campaigns, fully armed and with the ability to regenerate even from death… and yet no one knows who their true leader is.

Living weapons that attack and expand their territories at different rates. A powerful enemy that have taken bottom of the ocean as base…

 **-Admiral! You are early today-** The sudden voice of Akashi take the admiral by surprise as he was deeply thinking about the rumors about the enemy.

 **-Guess I will be around here often from now-** He said trying to rearrange the papers at his office.

 **-Something new? –** The girl asked innocently looking at the man reaction.

 **-Headquarters will send enough ships for a fleet soon-** The admiral recovered his cool and took a notebook to add some numbers.

 **-Alright! I'm eager to know if the outfits we build, are as great as I expect them to be! –** She said with enthusiasm as both work together crafting them.

 **-Of course they will. I want to watch them too-** The man couldn't hide his interest in how these outfits would be.

 **-Sure, just give the order. The outfits are complete and battle ready! -** Akashi´s response was full of energy as always.

 **-Admiral? What will you have for breakfast? It's not anywhere near Mamiya's level, but my cooking is unexpectedly good, you know? –** She changed the subject asking that. She was kind of shy at the first words but seems like she really wanted to say this.

 **-Really?... But there is no other place to cook around here, the other premises are still closed-** The admiral thought for a second and remembered the map of the base. The only one ready is the one that Mamiya is already using.

 **-That´s no problem at all! –** She answered already knowing what she will do anyway.

 **-I can adapt a room in this building to be a kitchen. It will not be as big as the one at Mamiya, but at least you will be able to get food if you need to remain in your office for a long time-** She explains what she planned anyway, thinking that perhaps this way she could use this excuse to see the admiral three times a day…

 **-That is not…-** The admiral realize how far really the central building was from Mamiya, was so he couldn't fully say no to her idea.

 **-Don't worry I already got it planned and I already found what I need so I will start right now-** She already look in many of the supplies storages and found many interesting stuff hidden there, many things that perhaps the admiral didn't pay attention to.

 **-Wait there is…-** He tried to stop her but it was already too late as the fiery Akashi abandoned the room too excited to notice his voice.

 **-Well I guess she is right…-** The man sits down in that simple chair he got and check upon the resources he got and how his installations where distributed. For now, he could only afford to repair two ships at the docks at the same time, he doesn't have many construction materials and only a few fairies to work at the factory with Akashi…

With the resources that Ooyodo bring with her in the storages he could afford some sorties. But he could need to send the girls for more in the nearby islands. There were some abandoned refineries, weapon factories or mines some still got fairies attending them, so they were always a source for resources, however because of the abyssal, there were the need for transport escort ships. Guess they were always a challenge so they most people in the navy call them "expeditions".

 _"_ _Enough ammunition and some scrap metal found in the launching zone. The island has a chain of mountains that are a natural defense, or a coffin if one remembers why this place is called ghost base…"_ The man thinks of the base and its geography, as the base is in the northwest area there is also a lake near that got some electric installation connected by a long subterranean wire to the factory. However, this place is somewhat automatic, as the electricity has been running for days by now without problems.

 _"_ _There is also this lighthouse nearby, haven't checked it since it appears to not be working and there is also some training area near the lake and a pair of sealed buildings far from here, however this appear as empty supplies storages in the description. There are still a lot of abandoned places left in the base, yet perhaps there will be a time visit them"_ He passed the papers and start to write a description of everything he has found so far in the storages.

 **-The time is close now-** The man didn't really pay attention to the clock, as hours have already passed and there were still more things to adapt into the new schedule. He was expecting that everything could be done in a week and perhaps be able to leave the shore in three days.

The admiral stands up, organize his papers and leave his office. As he was about to leave the office he saw a really happy Akashi bringing more materials for the new kitchen and Ooyodo already working on the details that were missing yesterday, so perhaps Akashi will help her out when she finishes her work. Both girls salute him and continue their respective job.

The man was hungry so he went to Mamiya, it was something mysterious how her food was not only delicious but also kept him fed for a long time, even feeling like he was renewed after eating. Both destroyers were still helping her, doing something with their free time. All three girls now used the chance to speak to the admiral about her expectations and impressions of the base, now that they were getting used to it.

 **-This place still is not yet what I expect! You need to try even harder-** Murakumo yelled at the man with her pride attitude. She was expecting him to give this base a better use instead of being a useless place that stores dust.

 **-Admiral we want to see more activity here soon; we are getting bored-** Hatsuharu was concerned about the place future and perhaps more ships be assigned here.

 **-Admiral… I would really appreciate if you keep coming here even at busy times-** Mamiya was as pretty as always and with her soft voice asked the admiral to remember her existence as she was happy to be of some use to the base and her commander.

Those were their main quotes, he was in a very good mood so after he finished his dish, he was grateful for the food and walked to the entrance of the base yet again. He wanted to go to the back dock again but it appears that he was already too late.

Right at the distance he saw a pair of figures that were traveling fast in the water and they were circling the wharf. He was caught off guard so he went as fast as he could to the main dock in order to welcome them. He run until the view in front was a piece of blue sea caught by the large bay.

His hat almost fell off when he first saw those girls, it was like they were dancing gracefully above the water, so fast and paced that it was a great first impression. He already saw before how those girls were supposedly to develop, but never this close.

 **-I'm Shigure, of the Shiratsuyu-class destroyers. Nice to meet you-** The first to notice and approach the admiral was a black-haired shy girl. Her blue eyes were quite appealing so the man couldn't help himself and almost fall to the water just from the sight.

 **-First ship of the Shiratsuyu-class destroyers, Shiratsuyu! Yes, the first ship! -** The second of the two that approached salute the admiral and introduce herself with pride. A pretty girl with short hazelnut hair that immediately wanted more attention on her.

 **-We were sent to Island H; Admiral please take care of us! -** Both girls said at the same time first Shigure then Shiratsuyu. The two ship girls salute the commander and wait for orders.

 **-Great to receive you here, Shigure; Shiratsuyu. I'm pleased to meet you to… I want to introduce you to the other ship girls stationed here, please wait a moment-** The man smiled because he could be finally ready to sail ships. However, the sight of both fired up his spirit and immediately he asked them to wait a bit in the water.

 **-Its alright Admiral we will wait here-** Shigure softly spoke and start to move around slowly followed by an excited Shiratsuyu that wanted to keep circling fast. The admiral went running to Mamiya where the other girls were helping.

 **-Murakumo! Hatsuharu! its finally time for you to set sail! -** He arrived trying to grasp some air, he was really happy to finally said those words.

 **-W-What? So fast…. -** Murakumo jump a little by the sudden interruption by the admiral.

 **-At last we will taste the water again-** Hatsuharu leave the broomstick and leave the dining room.

 **-Admiral is it true… Why the sudden change? -** Mamiya appear from behind the kitchen worried about this important choice.

 **-Two more ships just arrived and I want that both use their new outfits-** The man smiled very pleased to finally see these two in action.

 **-Outfits… finally it was time-** Murakumo thanked politely to Mamiya and also leave the room. Then all three leave the place while Mamiya stayed hesitant behind the counter.

 **-So admiral, who are those two new partners that joined us? -** The silver haired girls asked slightly interested in her new partners and possible rivals.

 **-The first two Shiratsuyu class destroyers-** The admiral answer happily, however those words were annoying to Hatsuharu, who was visibly displeased.

 **-Shiratsuyu!... –** The purple haired girl was not pleased knowing that she was here.

 **-Guess ya don't like them-** Murakumo said to the now annoyed Hatsuharu who started to walk faster.

 **-You don't want to know the reason…-** She comment in a harsh voice, she wanted to get ready and confront her.

 **-I guess not…-** The commander did realize how angry she looks and didn't even tried to ask again.

 **-Admiral, show us our new outfits! We shall teach them a lesson or two to those new girls-** Hatsuharu was defiant, as she was proud of her name and her skill, she would prove right now who was better.

 **-Fine but don't overextend it, save some energy for the abyssal too. Follow me, the outfits are in the factory, you can replenish your fuel there and go into the water when you are ready-** The man took the lead again and the trio went through the large doors instead of the normal ones. It was Akashi said and the outfits were ready for action.

 **-Make it fast! –** Hatsuharu pull the admiral´s coat for him to get her outfit ready.

 **-You hear her commander, don't make us wait, I will show them what a special destroyer can do! -** Murakumo add her own pride to her partner cause, she was also eager to set sail at last and to taste the water again.

The outfits were hanging in the platform at the side of the factory, Akashi really let them ready so both girls took place in the small launching pad. These miniature versions of the ones in the big one that he saw days before, and appears to act in the same way.

 **-Fufu...Finally, to the front lines! –** Murakumo was ready to show off to the admiral and prove she was the best special class destroyer.

 **-At long last... we shall demonstrate our true purpose! -** Hatsuharu feel her blood boils by the thought of watching that attention hungry girl.

Murakumo and Hatsuharu each took place in one line and immediately the cranes that were carrying the outfits moved to the correct girl. Perhaps it was an automated system or maybe the fairies were operating them. But just in a matter of seconds the outfit turn to pieces and each one attached to a different part of their bodies. Cannons, torpedoes, antennae's, etc… All things ready they launch directly into the water and started moving over it as if they were ice skating, they were fast and didn't wait for the admiral, so he leave the factory and returned to the wharf as fast as his legs let him.

 **-Sister, two ships are approaching-** Shigure first realize that two girls appeared from the factory and warned her.

 **-Oi! new members have arrived. -** Shiratsuyu heard the noise and welcome her new partners.

 **-Oh hey Hatsuharu didn't think I could see you here! -** She said vigorously to the already annoyed girl. It was obvious that for some reason one couldn't stand the other.

 **-Remember I'm still number one-** She couldn't stop referring herself as the first ship with that name and flagship of their class.

 **-Always so noisy-** Hatsuharu immediately wanted to shoot her between the eyes, but somehow she could control herself as the educated lady she is.

 **-It seems like the admiral wants us to test our new outfits... Wanna race to see who really is number one? –** Murakumo shoot first challenging Shiratsuyu, just as she notices that the admiral is reaching the wharf.

 **-Sounds like fun, but I can't lose-** The girl with the orange headband feel the spark of battle rise inside her as she was about to show how she really was.

 **-We are not sure about that-** Hatsuharu wanted to destroy that silly pride that she got so if she could beat her in a simple race, perhaps she will stop her annoying voice.

 **-If the admiral is fine with this, I guess we can try-** Shigure was calm and approach the admiral seeking his approval.

 **-I guess it's a nice test for the outfits. Perhaps a race around the island, the first to return here wins-** He was enjoying this, perhaps it can count as training for them.

The girls accepted, there are proud ships and would love to prove themselves worthy. So all four stand in line next to the admiral. At his signal all start the race, lifting a big curtain of water that fall on the man´s clothes. He ended up a bit wet but he at last he felt different, watching them moving that fast and with that much energy. It wasn't long before they travel the bay and disappeared from his sight.

Murakumo, Hatsuharu and Shiratsuyu were close to each other giving their best effort to defeat the others, Shigure followed them a bit behind, she was just racing for fun so she tried to enjoy the ride and remember the island surroundings.

The island was surrounded by many cliffs and few beaches. There was a large cave complex around the launching zone, rocks and low tide areas too, this would prove dangerous to old ships, but to these girls they were no problem at all.

They all try to gain more speed each time they turn around but at the time they arrive to the back port Shiratsuyu suddenly got the advantage. Both Murakumo were still close to her. At this point Shigure start to get fast in order to remain near they. However, thanks to this she remembers the big mountains that are origin of the island. Some tall and some not so much, the green in the grass and trees were mostly gone, as the winter was closing.

This part of the island was mostly untouched, mostly because the size of the mountains and the dangerous terrain. Even if it's a small island sometimes the weather was strange and there were registered some snow in particular years. However there no birds nor small were to be seen in the vicinity, perhaps because of the season.

At first sight the southern part of the island is just a complex of colossal rocks and boulders that rise from the ocean. It was here where the tables turn and Hatsuharu finally got ahead, this leaving Murakumo behind close to Shigure. Shiratsuyu didn't want to lose so she tries to take an alternate route in this rock labyrinth.

It was a rough part and yet they all pass through it easily so now the last part of the race was ahead. The Southwest area was another part full of small beaches and sand banks. This area also got a whole lot more trees and dense foliage. Shigure could hear some sounds that came from the inside of that forest, however nothing in particular appeared, perhaps just her imagination.

They were close, as the lighthouse could be seen in the distance, just around that and it would be the entrance of the base. This was the most important part of all the race, and all three knew it, so Shiratsuyu recovered position next to Hatsuharu. They were quite close now and in matter of seconds the base could be seen.

 **-Goddammit get outta my way! -** Murakumo suddenly burst of fuel give her a chance to approach the other to. She wanted to overtake them by surprise but both blocked her path to victory.

 **-Murakumo stop pushing us! -** Hatsuharu pushed Murakumo away and she instead took Shiratsuyu by the arm.

 **-Even if you try to stop me I'll always be number one… AHHHH!-** Shiratsuyu instantly feared a possible collision and embrace Murakumo with all her might. Causing her to lose balance and fall on Hatsuharu. They all cause a big sound as all three fall to the water, unharmed but a little disoriented.

Shigure was still admiring the base so when the collision happened she was way ahead of the other that lost their path. It was only when she arrived with the admiral that she realizes her own victory.

 **-Congratulations Shigure you are the winner of the race! -** The man waited there all that time in expectation. He watched the collision and thought the worse, but when all three stand up and start yelling at each other he knew they were fine.

Shiratsuyu cried for a bit and then went mad at the incident. Each blamed the other and at the end they choose to repeat the race again, just to show off their stamina and full speed.

The admiral sits down in the wharf this time, waiting for the girls to return. Shigure step out the water and sit down next to him.

 **-I'm really happy to be here again-** She gently smiled at the man and then returned his eyes into the sea.

 **-Again?... You were stationed here before? –** The sudden words make him forgot was he was thinking and focus on her.

 **-Just for a while and then reassigned to a base in the south. I still returned a few times to say hi to my sister Harusame-** Even from time to time she was given a chance to visit her and her other sisters in the different bases.

 **-Your sister was part of the original fleet… I'm sorry-** The man didn't knew what to say. He knew that these girls were sisters depending on their class.

 **-She is still fine; she was on expedition that day. However, I haven't seen here since that incident, so returning here brings me a good memory –** Shigure assured him, as she received a letter from her sister in the next days after the abyssal rampage.

 **-I see… I guess this was a nice place then-** It appears that the past base was way nicer than it is today.

 **-It was, the people here were nice and the commander was a kind person…-** Shigure remembered a few times when she visited her sister, the way everyone welcomed her and even more the young man that was leading the base. They were all gone now so the base also brings a melancholic feeling inside her.

 **-I wonder if someday the rain will stop-** It was said that the night of the attack it was raining. So the water around the island was agitated and dangerous. She always remembers the rain and it appears that it keeps following her.

 **-I think there is nothing we can do about the past, they are gone and we remain here. I guess the only thing we can do is keep on living and try our best each day…-** The man answered honestly. He still thinks that all those that were killed by the abyssal got some purpose instead of just being numbers, so he keeps on trying the best he can for the life he got left.

 **-Admiral… Thank you-** Shigure recovered her smile after hearing those words. She felt that the admiral beside her was too a kind man just like him…

 **-I'm glad we were reassigned here-** She said after lean against the admiral for a while.

In the end they remain in silence waiting for the other destroyers, which race three times until her fuel ran out. They all were exhausted and only wanted to eat something and sleep for a while. However, the admiral invites them to the docks.

 **-You are all worn out. You all four should go to the docks and if needed get some repairs-** The admiral wanted them to be at full strength for tomorrow again.

 **-My clothes got a little dirty... Tch! Don't even think on spying on us-** Murakumo was the first to say something about this sudden interest in the docks.

 **-Oh! Perhaps the admiral is interested in watching the number one´s body-** Shiratsuyu said in a tempting voice as she already knew that only her first kind of body was the best in the world or something like that…

 **-Hell no Admiral, you should wait for other day we are kind of tired. Or else verily, thou shalt experience our wrath! -** Hatsuharu was beaten, she got the worst part in the collision and yet continued to fight in the race and force herself to full speed.

 **-Oh! You are tired then? Guess I'm still number one in stamina, I can still race all night! -** Shiratsuyu tried to prove again that she was the very best at every single aspect.

 **-Shut it! It's getting late…-** Hatsuharu didn't want to keep on hearing her words so she gets ahead to the docks followed by Shiratsuyu.

 **-Thanks for your hard work, Admiral-** Shigure thanked again and followed her sister.

 **-Admiral! T-the outfits were amazing…. T-thanks… Now leave or I will think you want to spy on us! -** Murakumo tried to thank him his effort and dedication to her very last, however her pride is big and can't accept looking like a frail damsel. After that the turned back and followed her fellow destroyers.

He didn't get many chances to defend himself of those accusations, even if he was the only man in the island surrounded by beautiful girls he still got some honor within himself, so he would never do such a thing as spying the girls in the docks while they are getting repaired or resting. Even if he thought of it at some point he would never do that… maybe.

Anyway the man turns back and returned to the dining room where Mamiya receive him with a nice dinner and a casual chat. Both eat together and only the fairies were around that time. Today ended up being really productive in terms of his fleet. After that he returned to his room and sleep for the rest of the night.


	8. Small device

**It's been seven months since I started playing Kancolle, many things happened and mostly of it inspire me to write this. This is strongly based on my own fleet so here are the first girls of mine to show I´m not lying xD**

 **I reveal a little of the next ships to appear in the story you may start wondering who will they be.**

http / /i181 photobucket com/albums/x75/6mp/fleet01 png (fill space with dots)

 **I got this ships first so this also applies to the order they introduce themselves, however Yuudachi don't appear even if her number was between 12 and 20, because I use her in modernization as I confused her with Murasame… I was a young and dumb Admiral the first months, also the difference in numbers is caused by the multiple copies of Hatsuharu an Murakumo that appear in the first levels…**

 **I'll be using this order for this fanfic, those hidden will change a bit in the order or not appear at all for "reasons" that sometime in the future I or the same story will reveal.**

* * *

The admiral woke up early only to discover that it rained during the night. His window got some droplets that slowly fall to the ground. It was only yesterday when two destroyers got to the base and finally saw them at the sea doing what they knew best. He was satisfied with the results, he knew that soon enough all will join the battle for the ocean, but until then he still got time to prepare.

He prepared for the day but instead of going to his office he went to the training yard, now clear of tall grass and weeds.

 _"Hope this place will be of some use from now on"_ The man thought how he could improve the ways of training. He knew that these girls are strong, however every soldier can improve even further, perhaps even he can use this place as well. This place would be useful to improve both speed, stamina and perhaps even accuracy. There were not many things out here, a few benches and a road alongside the lake.

 **-Good morning Admiral! –** A loud voice could be heard across the yard behind him.

 **-It's you Shiratsuyu-** The man turned back to greet the girl, she was looking pretty well even early in the morning.

 **-Of course, nice to know you remember the name of the first ship-** She seems to be happy with that small detail. Since yesterday the man realized how much she refers to herself as the number one ship, perhaps part of her personality.

 **-That's seems unlikely –** He needed to know every name of the girls she is in charge of after all. Even when the place is full of more ships and people, he will likely try to remember everyone´s name.

 **-Whatcha doing this early admiral? Looking to be the best of the navy? -** Shiratsuyu suddenly caught interest in the man, he was his superior and the one that will command her. She wanted to know a bit more of him.

 **-Just looking around the training grounds… but I guess they already told you about this place-** He didn't mind that Murakumo or Hatsuharu give them a tour of the base after they all leave the docks.

 **-Yes, Hatsuharu reminded me that she cleaned this place and prepare it for use and told me how lovely you can be... Even then I wanted to see how big it really was…-** She approached the admiral and felt full of energy as always.

 **-Guess it's kind of big… they did a great job-** Perhaps he overreacted with that punishment, it was a big hunk of land that they clean.

 **-It seems so, however I would have done an even greater job, after all I'm the number one. Anyway commander Ill be starting my morning training… I wonder how many laps can I run around this big lake? –** She said with pride again, quite like her straightforward personality she continues with her steps.

 **-Well I´ll find out now… see ya later Admiral-** She wave at the man and start to run. Shiratsuyu seems like the type of girl that is always full of energy, a bit naïve and quite honest.

 **-Sure, enjoy yourself Shiratsuyu…-** Perhaps the man misjudged at first, even if she is a bit annoying with all those self-references, she is quite responsible and devoted to her abilities.

The man watch again the lake and return to the central office. He wanted to make a report of his first week in the base and how things were going. He wasn't far from the building and reach it in a matter of minutes, so after he enter to his office he started to write in his trusty notebook.

 **-Good Morning-** The beauty with glasses knocked the door and entered afterwards. She brings a few folders with her.

 **-Good day Ooyodo-** He greet the girl and keep on writing a few more words.

 **-I'm here to report that the installation of the new communication equipment is done… also the new kitchen is complete and some food supplies have been moved to this new location-** She took out one report and put it on the desk, after that she walked out and after a few minutes returned with a plate.

 **-Admiral, I have completed the breakfast prep. I tried putting rice-bread in the miso! –** She revealed the dish, common but good for eating at this time in the morning. She put it on the desk next to the admiral, she wasn't a great cook but she tried at least the best she could.

 **-Wow thanks but you didn't need to do this-** The man said in surprise, not only she gave him a report but also prepared him breakfast... Guess she cook it in the meantime before she came to his office.

 **-But It's my duty Admiral. I wish to be of use in any way I can while I'm around-** She sound a bit embarrassed at first but then reaffirms her position in the fleet.

 **-By the way Admiral, is it fine to test the new device today?... Akashi already have the installation parts for the outfits so they can be of use whenever you are ready, I will appreciate your favor-** She asked and explained the situation. After the kitchen was installed Akashi went to help her and then accepted to craft the remote devices that the ship girls would use.

 **-Sure, we can put it to test later when the new ship arrives-** The man was pretty convinced that it would work, however he would need to test it with the most girls she could at the same time.

 **-I understand, I´ll be in the communication room getting all things ready-** She was visibly happy so after a bow in respect she went to the door again.

 **-I´ll be there later, thanks for your hard work Ooyodo-** The admiral told her showing her a smile. He didn't get to think that now that he was in charge of the base he could talk so easily with the girl ships.

 **-I´m flattered Admiral, but Akashi helped around a lot, so be sure to thank her too later-** She waited at the door and explained she could not take all the credit. She, however use the kitchen for the first time, and already got a flag raised on the man… or at least that's what one may think.

 **-I´ll do it, thanks-** The man said, after Ooyodo left the room he ate the soup she prepared. The taste was quite good or perhaps he was really hungry, anyway he continued his first report and added Ooyodo´s notes.

Now that things were going how it was supposed to be since the first day, he could finally start thinking of an actual strategy and how exactly will he move his fleet in the nearby waters. He already knew that somehow the abyssal got information quickly and sometimes even were one step ahead of what the navy planned.

Perhaps they got information with the use of submarines or scouts, but to be able to predict and best even the most seasoned of the admirals was something not to be underestimated. The enemies were large in numbers but also got a very good coordination and tactics, sometimes acting as if they were all one single being.

Stories of their achievements were known, more about how easily they defeated the strongest navy at the moment with their surprise attacks. Even if the Americans got really good old ships, it was until they were actually defeated that they stand a chance against the abyssal, irony at its best. However, that's how Japan got their ships too, those long lost warships returned to fight this new enemy of the world.

 **-Well it's time to go-** He interrupted his thoughts to return to his duties. There are still a lot to remember of the old days and how this new enemy changed the world entirely. The man stands up, arrange his notes and leave his office, only to find two girls outside waiting for him.

 **-Good day Murakumo-** He salute his first ship as she was already waiting for him. It was strange to find her this way since she doesn't seem to like being nearby him in the office.

 **-Seems like a new member has joined the fleet… early again and already in the wharf-** She said with her same angry voice, he couldn't tell if she was mad or somehow jealous.

 **-Really? Thanks I´ll go to welcome her-** He said thinking that again the next girl in his fleet arrive with her own outfit and ready to fight.

 **-There's two of them… more annoying rain arrived-** The voice of the other girl suddenly appeared and again she seem to be really angry by the girls that arrived.

 **-Hatsuharu? –** He didn't think how much she despised the Shiratsuyu class, but he still thinks that somehow her past should be involved. The purple haired girl suddenly take the admiral by the arm and start walking beside him much to his surprise.

 **-Lets go commander, you need to be careful with all this new girls lying around…-** Hatsuharu grasp him like she didn't want to deliver him to this new ships.

 **-O-Of course its not like we care about you or something-** Murakumo didn't waste any time and with a little doubt at first also took the arm of the admiral.

All three walked side by side, and sometimes it was difficult for him as he was taller than the other two, but somehow all three managed to get to the wharf fast enough.

 **-Their sisters are already here...-** Murakumo realize that both Shiratsuyu and Shigure were also waiting nearby and all together went to welcome the new partners.

 **-Give us a break…-** Hatsuharu couldn't stand the idea that she was suddenly surrounded by more Shiratsuyu class ships.

 **-Hi, I'm Yuudachi, a Shiratsuyu-class destroyer. Nice to meet you!-** The first of the two blond girls step in front of the man and introduced herself. She was green eyed and got a small ribbon on top of her head

 **-Yes ye~s! I'm the Shiratsuyu-class destroyer 'Murasame'! Everyone, nice to meet you! –** Hazel eyes and golden blonde also introduced herself with more energy in her words.

 **-Shiratsuyu, Shigure! It's good to see you again-** She said to her sisters that walked to them to greet them more close.

 **-Finally Poi! I'm with my sisters-** Yuudachi jumped right into her sisters and bowed in respect and then all laugh together.

 **-Hello commander we were transferred here from the south sea-** Murasame and Yuudachi bowed to the admiral and also smile showing how they were really happy to finally reunite with their family.

 **-And of course Poi! We are really happy to be here with our sisters-** Yuudachi surround her sisters with her arms and all hug each other, as they were finally together again, acting on the same fleet.

 **-We are the third and four ships of the Shiratsuyu Class. Aren't all the Rainy destroyers stylish? -** Murasame look at the puzzled man, perhaps he couldn't understand how big their love was, as he didn't have any brothers or sisters to relate to. As an only child he was kind of jealous of this scene.

 **-Of course you all are-** However the admiral thinks of this as a golden opportunity, as they were sisters perhaps they would fight better together as they knew each other.

 **-Hmm, this is greeaat-** Yuudachi felt really good that she almost forgot about the cargo they got for the admiral.

 **-We also bring more food supplies as we are great in transport runs! -** Murasame showed a big supply container. It was half open and looked more like an old ship, and right on top of it were at least five fairies waving their small hands to the admiral.

 **-Perfect, I was wondering when will they send more to the base-** He almost felt as if his heart melted watching how he finally got what was needed to finally be called an admiral of a fleet.

 **-They also give us more fairies Poi! to help with the base and the factory-** Yuudachi pulled the big container and all those little fairies jump on top of her hanging from her clothes or hair, she didn't mind though.

 **-So four rainy sisters are here? -** Murakumo couldn't believe why the navy could have sent ships from the same class to the same base, normally they would all be in different ones, as having a variety of ships would be better.

 **-Ugh… More rain…-** Hatsuharu couldn't stand the idea and said this in a derogatory way, she was not happy knowing how all these imposters were here instead of her real sisters.

 **-Yes. Poi! Only two more and this will be our base Poi! -** Yuudachi lash out those words, and she was telling the truth as only two rainy sisters remained be reassigned to this base, Harusame and Samidare. Hatsuharu was furious but somehow she managed to remain close to the admiral, and instead pressed herself against him as he blushed a bit because he was feeling something through his clothes.

 **-Well since all of you are here, I can finally form a fleet. But first there I want to a new device, so all of you get into the factory and talk to Akashi, she will install what's needed-** The admiral said in a hurry, as he wanted to test what was needed for that day, even more if this device was useful he would have an advantage against other bases.

 **-Off we go commander; I'll be the first to get that installed-** Shiratsuyu took the lead and start running to the factory, she already knew the location as she and Shigure explore the base last night.

 **-Wait Poi! Not fair you always run before us Shiratsuyu-** Yuudachi and Murasame followed her, they were used to the straightforward personality of her sister and didn't lose the chance to give her some fight.

 **-Thanks commander well go there quickly-** Shigure speak softly and calm as always, she part ways and run to reach her sisters.

 **-Geez… guess there is no choice-** Murakumo walked not so convinced by this test, afterwards Hatsuharu leave too in silence, and both walked to the factory with no haste.

 _"_ _Guess I'll have to talk with her later…"_ The man imagined that Hatsuharu was somehow really disappointed with those new ships for some reason, but they were all part of the fleet now and he need that all girls reach good terms in order to fight and follow orders correctly. He then returns to the main office and went to the last room on the first floor, were the communication room was located.

 **-Ooyodo the fleet is finally complete; six girls are at the factory getting ready-** The admiral enter the room where the black haired beauty was already waiting. She got a big pair of headphones and some notes beside the screen.

 **-Those are great news Admiral. Let me get this ready, you can watch their movements from here-** She adjust some buttons and more some wires to get the device working. It appeared to be more complicated that he thought at first, now that at least fifty wires were attached to many other parts of the base radar. The screen was a big rectangle of about twenty inches, that showed the map of the island and some points that appear inside it. This map also included thirty nautical miles of the water around the island.

 **-Amazing, so I can give them orders from here? -** The commander awed to the now complete device, it appeared to be even bigger than he remembers, somehow the screen was larger, but he thought that perhaps Akashi find this one somewhere in the base.

 **-Sure you can, however I don't think they will hear you in the middle of battle. Also its hard to tell where they'll be going at the sea, while our radar can track their movements and position, perhaps the luck will choose where they'll go –** Ooyodo explained how this device should work in theory, it was able to track their movements in real time and also transmit information to them, however it would be hard to send anything once a battle started as there would be a lot of noise making impossible for the girls to hear his voice. Also as the sea is big and there wasn't any kind of satellite image as most of them were unusable, it would prove hard to tell them which way to follow without danger.

 **-I see, well at least I can tell them when to retreat or keep on advancing-** The admiral was the one in charge of them and he would choose whether the fleets would keep their way into the enemy or retreat to recover and fight another day.

 **-Of course, and that will be really important, so please always consider their chances against the enemies-** Ooyodo reminded him of this important point, as she didn't want to repeat the tragedy that happened long ago in this same island. They were unique after all and only one of them lives in the world, so when one dies, it's all over. Only the abyssal got copies to expend somehow, but it appears that this only applies to their common mute ships, as the big ones are unique too…

 **-Sure I will. They are my fleet now I will never leave them alone-** He said with conviction. This man would not abandon any of his girls, he rather dies first than seeing them fall like many he saw before…

 **-Fine then, can we start this operation? –** Ooyodo believe his words as he looks like a promising officer, one that should guide them to victory if needed.

 **-Let's start-** He was firm in his choice of accepting this responsibility.

 **-Use this to talk to the fleet, you can try some formations or movements and watch them from here-** Ooyodo took a headphone and give it to him and then invited him to sit next to her for both to look into the screen. The admiral put on the headphones, this also got a microphone inside so he could easily speak and the girls will hear him.

 **-Hello girls… can you hear me? -** he tests the device and waited for them to answer.

 **-Oh commander I can hear you! I was the first to hear your voice of course-** Shiratsuyu was the first to speak, as of course she was the first one to get the remote device installed.

 **-Goddammit I hate it, I-I can hear you speaking in my ear-** Murakumo blushed immediately even if the admiral wasn't around as the sound was directed into her, just as if he was whispering in her ear.

 **-Poi? -** Yuudachi tried in vain to find the admiral, she didn't seem to realize he was pretty far from them.

 **-Yeah! Good, great! –** Murasame fired up and wanted to test the device at the sea immediately.

 **-We hear you loud and clear Admiral, please let us sail now before we go crazy over here-** Hatsuharu was desperate to leave the factory, as she was the last one to get the device installed she got to endure the endless blabbering of Shiratsuyu.

 **-Can you hear me too Admiral? -** Shigure calm voice could be heard perfectly even if she didn't speak out loud, it appears that the device also amplifies the voice of the girls. However, the important thing here is that this transmission was codified and could not be intercepted by the enemy, or at least that was supposed to be what it does.

 **-Good I can hear you all too. Get ready and go to the shore, let's start this exercise-** The man ordered the girls and waited for all of them to be in the launching pads. He also was watching them as shiny red points on the screen.

 **-Go! -** Once all of them were ready he gave the order to set sail, in that instant all of them were released into the bay.

 **-First start with the line ahead formation-** He ordered the first thing to the new fleet, all girls doubt for a second but as they all heard him loud and clear they all form a perfect line or at least they tried. All four rainy sisters were coordinated but Hatsuharu didn't follow along very well and Murakumo seems to not care much for it.

 **-Fine it seems the sound is pretty good now-** Ooyodo calibrate the noise in the background so only their voices should be heard, taking out possible static.

 **-Now go out the bay in a straight line and turn around when I tell you-** The admiral give the next order as he wanted to know how far can the transmission reach.

 **-On our way commander! -** Murasame took the lead this time and all the other followed her. They went straight and tried to keep going until they heard the man´s voice.

 **-Now girls turn left and use the double line, guess you can turn around faster like that-** the next order still could be heard clear, all of them turn around and went to where the admiral told them.

 **-Sure Admiral, we can do it even faster! -** Yuudachi tried to speed up as they all go near the island again now taking the lead.

 **-Until now it seems to be working pretty fine, we can track their movements and voice pretty easily now-** The admiral was convinced that the device was pretty useful by now. He has been following their shiny positions in the radar as they all made.

 **-I see, well how about distance? -** Ooyodo wanted to know how far will the signal travel without problems.

 **-Fleet turn around and go near the island to the rocks to the south, and round them as fast as you can. There is one white target in one of them, shoot at it if you can find it and the one that got it will get a present-** The man wanted to test the abilities of the new girls, but also check how will the sound of battle would be.

 **-Are you sure Admiral? –** Shigure asked politely as they were armed but didn't have to shot anything until now.

 **-Of course-** The admiral replied and waited for them to reach their goal.

 **-This will be a piece of cake-** Murakumo wanted to show off her skill as a special type destroyer and also win whatever the price would be.

 **-We wonder if we can shoot something else instead-** Hatsuharu showed some interest now that she got permission to attack a target. Of course she was joking…

All the first fleet arrived fast to the rock filled waters, it would prove difficult to find out such a target without breaking the formation, but all of them try their best to keep going together, but watching everywhere.

 **-I wonder if we can really find it-** Shigure doubt for a while as there were a lot of rocks in the area.

 **-Don't worry Shigure well shoot it down, Poi! -** Yuudachi talk positive as she wanted to win something in her first day in the fleet.

 **-It appears we can we still hear them pretty clear-** Ooyodo checked the sound and realize that they could still heard them easily, so maybe they will need to be even farther away to lost the transmission.

Suddenly shots are heard, explosions and the sound of the water splashing. Then the girls start to discuss between all of them.

 **-What happened? -** The man asked worried that something wrong could have happened, but then a girl speaks apologizing.

 **-Aww Admiral I shot the wrong rock, Poi-** Yuudachi was a bit impulsive and shoot a big piece of stone that got something shiny, however it was only an illusion of the sun.

 **-Don't worry we are all fine-** Shigure assured to the man.

 **-Fine then, leave the target for later, now follow alongside the island and try to remain close to the coast-** the man wanted to test now if the mountains of the island or the coast could make interference.

 **-Already done! -** Shiratsuyu travel fast and close to the rocks and below many of them, but her voice could be heard clearly with no delay.

 **-Not even mountains disrupt the signal-** Ooyodo was surprised, normally there would be some static with the sound, but this small device showed that can defeat even nature.

 **-Great then this is really good, no more need for a code-** The admiral was happy as coding was specially a delicate matter, as the enemies sometimes have use this to their advantage and ambush the fleets.

 **-No more coding? -** Shigure ask as she could still hear the admiral and Ooyodo´s voice too.

 **-Fine girls now one last test, keep on going and enter one of the caves in the north part of the island then you are free to return-** He knew of the existence of this caves by the reports in his office. This was a big test, as most devices went useless below earth.

 **-Great now we'll be cave explorers-** Hatsuharu didn't took the order very well but still do it anyway.

 **-You can be grumpy later Hatsuharu, I'll be the first to go into that caves! –** Shiratsuyu try to encourage her partner even if it proves to be very hard.

 **-Just don't go in too deep only where there's water and be careful anyway-** The man warned the girls, as they were humans after all, and they could find some kind of dangerous animal if they travel too deep.

 **-You worry too much Admiral! –** Murasame was happy to accept the challenge.

All the fleet arrived to the north of the island, as expected there were a lot of caves, some small and others big enough for them to go in easily. Many of this caves were hard to travel so all of them choose the bigger one they could find and go inside as far as they could.

 **-This place is so dark, Poi! –** Yuudachi compared the place as if it was night, but with no stars at all.

 **-We don't have any lights here Admiral but I can tell this is quite big-** Hatsuharu was fast to tell the dimension of the cave, even in the darkness it could feel like a big part of the island was hollow.

 **-I wonder how deep this goes-** Murakumo tried to look into the darkness with no avail, as there was nothing to see ahead. It was completely black, even the water was no longer visible.

 **-There is a weird sound in the transmission, but it appears we can still track them even below ground-** Ooyodo noticed a weird signal as a bit of static or some white noise behind their voices, but it was expected to find this, after all they were below the radar reach.

 **-Fine, but I think it's enough of that cave for now, Girls can you hear me? Leave the cave and return here, good job-** The admiral felt weird at that moment so he didn't want to lose more time there, and ordered for the fleet to leave the dark place.

 **-Well be returning soon Admiral-** Shigure said with her pretty voice, it was strangely magical, as if she was like an angel.

 **-Finally we can leave this scary place Poi! –** Yuudachi was the first to leave the cave, she was used to the night, but somehow she didn't feel prepared to be inside that place.

 **\- Admiral. Operation succeeded-** Ooyodo said and took off her headphones. She was pretty satisfied with the result of the test. Even if it was a simple one, it proves the efficiency of the new device and how powerful it was.

 **-This is still not an operation yet, but good job Ooyodo. It appears that this experimental device will greatly help the other bases-** The admiral took off the headphones too and felt relieved, knowing that somehow they help the navy for the first time. He expects that this device would be mass produced and installed in every base.

 **-Thanks Admiral-** Ooyodo was thankful now that her first assignment was complete.

 **-Guess we all can go to eat something when the fleet arrive-** The admiral was hungry, even if at first looked like a fast mission, it took longer than he thought at first.

 **-Sure let's go-** Ooyodo leave her seat with the admiral and both leave the office. They both waited for the girls to return and after greeting them and congratulate them in their first day as a fleet, all went to Mamiya. Now that many other fairies were around the base, perhaps her job could be easier or maybe even, as the numbers of people in the base was increasing.

It was the first day they all eat together in the same dining room, so there were many laughs and jokes, the man felt good knowing that this would be his fleet. Even Hatsuharu and Murakumo couldn't resist the good vibes around them and were a little nicer to her new partners. However, even if all were around only Akashi was missing, even the fairies were there too, so perhaps she remained in the factory working.

After a while the girls ended their food and went to the docks to recover after their first trip. Ooyodo returned to the communication room to make a report and Mamiya went to the kitchen to prepare the food for the next day. So the admiral was left alone, so he asks for a plate of food and went to the factory.

The place was empty as the fairies were out showing her new friends the base. It was quite dark, as only a few lights were on.

 **-Akashi? -** The man say her name once and then repeat it again a few more times but there was no answer. He explores the place and after some minutes he find the pink haired girl sleeping, she was sit on a desk on top of some blueprints. At that moment the man realized how much she had been working, perhaps she worked since yesterday nonstop, first the new kitchen and then adapting and crafting the new remote devices…

It was late and soon enough will be sunset, however he didn't want to wake her up. So he places the plate of food on the desk in front of Akashi.

 **-Thanks for your hard job Akashi-** He thanked the girl and the big effort she did. Afterwards he took off his coat and put it on her back to cover her and let her rest better. She was deeply asleep so she didn't notice any of this, but the man did it anyway. He could call it a day for now, in the next morning he could ask her to return his coat so there would be no problem at all. He leaves the factory in silence as the girl as Akashi felt comfy covered by his warm coat. The man returned to his room and read a book for a few hours and then fall sleep.


	9. First fleet

**New chapter and the first battle is about to happen.**

 **If you liked this story don´t remain silent and leave a comment, this helps me a lot since this fanfic can improve with your opinions.**

* * *

Finally, the week is over and the admiral got his first fleet complete, all charged and ready to sail. He was thinking while still on his bed, he will soon try to fight his way into the sea, to those dangerous waters known to spawn abyssal beasts every day. Of course he will not send them away to those places now, they are only six destroyers… sending them right away would be like suicide and he is not crazy enough to do so.

The war has been a mix of strategy and development, all together with surprise offensives and loses on the human side. Humanity have lost many of their cities near the coasts, so many of them that became victims to that mysterious army, happening more often the first months of the war. As time went by the enemy started to change their behavior in order to fight against the different old ships and planes that used to be part the great nations armies.

 _"_ _An enemy that evolves each day is truly a nightmare…"_ the man remembered those days when the news told about the losses suffered by the country. Even if at first it didn't appear to affect the world so much, soon the whole economy crashed, as all the trade between the nations suddenly halted, as many of the ships and planes were shot down by the abyssal. It went worse after the American navy lost many ships in the surprise attack launched at the different bases on the pacific.

It was worse on nations that didn't have warships. Even China and Russia suffered mayor loses and in the end they abandoned the first coalition that faced the depth army. It proved to be incredibly hard to fight small targets the size of people, that were as fast and powerful as their most advanced ships. Even worse was that even many of the American and Russian air force were useless, as the enemy developed their own planes, faster, smaller and deadlier...

 _"_ _We are lucky they didn't nuke all the ocean…"_ Even if it sounds like the best solution to fight their enemies, the nuclear war was never really an option, as using that kind of weapons in the middle of the Pacific Ocean would mean the end of life as we know it. Nuclear waste would have traveled through the sea currents and quickly poison every single drop of water, as most of the rain came from the sea.

However, the real problem would be… would nuclear power could have proved enough to defeat the abyssal army? or could they somehow evolve and adapt the world´s most powerful weapon and use it against us…

Either way mankind could have change for the worst and possibly die if they chose the nuclear option.

" _As of today only a bunch of nations fight the abyssal with their own ship girls…"_ Many of the world countries tried to find another way to win the conflict, but most of them retired when they found new routes to trade. Even if every nation is somehow at peace, there are still some conflicts in the same places, but that´s another story. Only the world power nations are involved fighting the abyssal army, yet all other nations send them support in any way they can.

Since Japan managed by a miracle to summon the first ship girl, all other countries have been trying to develop their own with some kind of success. However as many of the scientist tried to understand the nature of the so called "ship daughters" only small details have been found.

 _"_ _I didn't believe it at first… and look at me now, I´m an admiral and I got my own fleet"_ He read some time ago notes about the famous girls. Describing their amazing feats and how their power is equally incredible, it´s hard to define them.

 _"_ _They are the materialized souls of warships… While the fairies are the spirits of their armament_ " Somehow that was the most basic explanation about how they manifest in this world. To define the powerful fleet girls, you would need to remember the first one that appeared and saved Japan.

 _"_ _The incredible story about the girl that single handled defeat a bunch of abyssal that tried to destroy Tokyo…_ " He remembered the famous story that happened years ago and started mankind´s counterattack.

The man imagined how incredible it could have been watching her in action.

 **-Well, time to get up, today is the first day I officially got a fleet-** he stand up and get ready for the day. He was especially excited and wanted to think that today was the best possible. He steps out and walk to his office to ask for further instructions from Headquarters.

It was early in the morning, the sea was pretty as the sun started to rise and a dim light covered the large mass of blue.

 **-Good morning Admiral-** he heard a voice coming from the stairs.

 **-Morning! It´s nice to see you early again Ooyodo-** he answer full of joy, as today he will finaly set sail and prove himself worthy.

 **-I'm always this early admiral, it's my job to do my best to help the fleet-** the girl with glasses always tried to give her best, no matter the time of day, if needed she would be there ready to help him.

 **-I know and I love it-** He smiled at the now blushed girl, he really appreciated her effort, she might be a really important part of the fleet even if she is not a combatant now.

 **-…thanks-** she felt quite happy as she was praised, not all the officers at the navy were as him, some were quite cold and tell her to remain silent a few times. She especially disliked those kind of people, being another reason she wanted to leave the main naval quarters.

 **-Ooyodo, I want to check if there are any reports from headquarters, can you check it please? –** He told her as he went to his office. Today was the last day of his imposed restriction to leave the shore.

 **-Right away sir! –** Ooyodo salute the admiral again and go to the communication room in order to contact and receive new missions from HQ.

Upon his desk there seems to be a folder and inside a pair of sketches of the communication device. In the picture appeared some specifications and the way it worked. It was a portable version that Akashi installed on every girl outfit. Even being something small it appears to have a really big range, so he will not have problems when they are far away.

 **-So this works sending signals directly into their ears and also use their voices… amazing how all this can be used within their outfit-** He awe with the drawings, as it uses their own power to work without interfering with their radars. Even details like this continued to amaze the young admiral, he could not fully understand how these girls can use such devices and act as living weapons, even more surprising is that they are humans in every other sense and no one but them could use such outfits.

 **-Amazing isn't it? -** Akashi talked to the admiral as she walked through the door smiling as usual.

 **-Of course you are, I can't believe you design this so fast-** she admired the brilliant mind of Akashi, even more at how fast she can work.

 **-It's part of my skills admiral. I'm the best both repairing and redesigning new items for the fleet-** she felt happy to finally have someone that praise her hard work, now days it was difficult to really show off her skills.

 **-I'm proud of having you in this base-** the admiral said honestly, he somehow felt better knowing that someone with her abilities is around.

 **-It's not my entire work admiral, I just redesign the prototype into something every girl can carry. But I´m sure the one who created this would be happy to see that it works… I will send her a message and tell her to come here to watch it in action-** She said excited as it was a job well done and its creator will be happy to be around the base.

 **-That should be great, I´m sure she will be glad to see it instead of reading a single report-** the admiral didn't know who was the person that designed the prototype in the first place, but he was sure she is a great inventor.

 **-By the way admiral… I´m really happy being here-** Akashi get close to where the admiral was and stand next to him.

 **-Thanks for your hard work-** she lean down a bit and kiss him on the cheek, it was really unexpected so the man couldn't even blink his eyes.

 **-¡Akashi what are you doing! -** Ooyodo appeared from the door and interrupted the scene, she was carrying some papers about the mission.

 **-Ummm… nothing!** Akashi instantly step away from the man as if nothing ever happened.

 **-Admiral, that is unrelated to the headquarters' facilities. Please, do not interfere with the fleet's conduct! –** she said very ashamed, she didn't want that this kind of distractions appeared in the admiral´s mind… at least not for now and of course not with Akashi.

 **-I didn't do anything I swear-** the man tried to defend himself as he was surprised of the reaction of the pink haired girl.

 **-I'll be going to the factory admiral and don't worry, I will take care of it from now on-** Akashi said being really happy and maybe a bit blushed.

 **-You mean my... –** The admiral remembered the coat that he lends her the day before.

 **-Yes I will keep it safe in my room so it´s fine… well see you later! -** She said again in a really good mood, after that she leave the office so happy that she almost fell off the stairs…

 **-Admiral… here is the Fleet command telegram, please read it carefully… and don't give your clothes to other girls, it can lead to wrong misinterpretations-** Ooyodo said that las part with a bit of blush on her face. She already knew about it when she saw Akashi late in the night, just as she returned to her room.

 **-It will not happen again, or else I will need to give everyone a piece of cloth…-** he didn't think that this would end this way, he lost a coat and there was no way he can ask for it or else he might look like a grumpy old man.

 **-Yes and that would be really expensive… however its fine if you want to praise us for doing a good job… but try something else-** she think out loud her words, after all every person likes being praised for their work, especially when they do their best.

 **-I will think about it then…-** that was his answer but for now he could not think of any good idea.

The admiral then took the telegram and realize a few things then.

First of all, the storm continued in the south but the supplies and protection were already in place so those bases can resist until the weather improves.

Second he was given permission to set sail and even got some coordinates to investigate first, as a few abyssal destroyers were detected a few hours ago.

Third his base will get more ships, supplies and they will provide a new route to get mundane stuff, like furniture, clothes and whatever he could ask and could afford with the base income. This was part of the trade agreement that the navy got with many countries, as both parts could benefit from this. His base like many others will have a monetary income for him and his fleet to get items from anywhere in the world, like English tea, Chinese food, or whatever was on the catalogue at the moment. This was one of the big benefits of being an Admiral in this times of war, and of course being side to side with the fleet girls. Even so many men have died because of this false illusion.

He was lucky back then, and was assigned to the explorer´s division and not the infamous defense division. Even if there are plenty of fleet girls now days, in the first year of war countless people died protecting their homelands, fighting with the old ships or planes. One can consider the defense division like an infantry unit, and like them, only few survive long enough to become admirals.

It was a joke within the recruits that, if more people keep dying before graduating, the navy will hijack kids and turn them into commanders, and if that does not suffice, they will train dogs or cats to act like admirals in the future.

Of course there is still people interested in becoming part of the new coalition fleet, but no one knows how long the war will be. Also there are a lot of rumors and terrible stories telling that the navy got many officers that have lost their minds and committed suicide, and how many marines can't take the pressure and end up doing terrible things.

 **-Fine… I´m sure you already know this but please be careful during sorties. Please try your best but don't be reckless-** Ooyodo suddenly said with some melancholy in her words. Sadly, she has seen in the past how many people died, so she tried every day to prevent this from repeating.

 **-I will be calm and never rush things, I know that I can't end the war in one day-** the admiral said trying to keep his cool.

 **-I will take care of you all! I don't want to lose any of you at any point. I will try the very best to fight our enemies back-** He continued in a very brave manner, he was willing to give it all in order to create a real change in the world.

 **-I believe in you, admiral. The fleet is ready, all that is left is to choose a flagship-** Ooyodo felt a little better watching his strong conviction and sense of duty.

 **-Oh right, the first fleet needs a flagship…-** His newly fleet would be the first one, and perhaps later when the base increase in size, some more fleets could be stationed here.

 **-Ooyodo, call the fleet and tell them to meet me in the launching area-** the man stands up and for a second he looks really manly as he adjusts his navy hat and leave the office.

 **-On my way-** She salute him and then proceed send a message from the communication room, saying exactly what the admiral said.

 **-First Fleet, report to the launching pad and wait for the admiral to arrive! -** Her voice could be hearing for the first time in the entire base.

At the moment every girl in the first fleet answer the call, all went to the factory first to get their outfits and travel through the water into launching area entering from the outside. At first all of them were surprised to see such a big space below the ground. It was a gigantic cave, lots of rails and chains hanging from the ceiling and underwater. They will always return into these place, so all of them should need to get used to this, even if none of them seen a place this big before.

They all reach the area before the admiral, so they got some time to explore the place, or at least the illuminated area. Even if they are used to the night, being inside a lonely launching area, with a lot of dark places, wasn't very nice.

 **-Reporting for duty-** Murasame was the first to saw the admiral when he enters the place. All of them salute at the same time and waited for instructions.

 **-Six ships and only one can be the flagship for this sortie, you all now this... but I think there is a bit of friction between two of you… Hatsuharu, Shiratsuyu-** He said with a serious attitude, he wanted to know which one could make it better.

 **-Sir! -** Shiratsuyu give one step ahead and salute the man.

 **-Yes Commander! -** Hatsuharu did the same.

 **-One of you will be the flagship today… so I want to know if there is any objection-** the man wanted to prove an idea, he wasn't very sure exactly why Hatsuharu seem to hate Shiratsuyu, but perhaps this would improve this.

 **-Of course admiral, I'll go on ahead, I'm the first ship after all so I will be the flagship-** Shiratsuyu immediately take the lead and wanted the position for her, she was very proud and also was a good leader, as three of her sisters were in the fleet too.

 **-Hell no! We shall not take orders from the likes of you-** Hatsuharu rapidly answers, she couldn't stand the idea and reject it harshly.

 **-What do you say?... my leadership is the number one-** Shiratsuyu felt the aggressive answer from the purple haired girl. She got mad and turn to face Hatsuharu.

 **-No you are not… we can do a better job in any kind of sortie-** The first ship of the Hatsuharu class discarded her comment as if it was nothing, as she wouldn't believe her at all.

 **-Then you will be the flagship Hatsuharu-** The admiral cut the discussion and named her the leader of the first sortie.

 **-What!... We can't teach this silly ship any good moves-** She complained of his choice, she didn't want to be in charge of her.

 **-But I want to be the flagship admiral! -** Shiratsuyu said almost crying, as she really to show her strength in battle.

 **-All of you will be flagships in the next sorties, but for now I think Hatsuharu can do a good job, but only if she can follow my orders, maintain formations and lead you all as a team-** he said with high hopes on her, this was addressed to all the six girls, as he believe that every single one should be given the opportunity to shine at least once.

 **-But admiral… -** Hatsuharu tried to complain again, but couldn't think of something.

 **-I believe that you can do it-** The man said with a smile, he was proud of having all of them here, so he wanted to show them some confidence.

 **-Very well Commander… we shall be the flagship for this sortie-** Hatsuharu felt his optimism and somehow couldn't let him down, especially knowing how cruel his punishments can be.

 **-Great! Now all of you got a mission, you need to scout an area and if possible destroy every enemy destroyer you see, there are only a few of them, I believe it's only a reconnaissance force, so you must not let them escape-** The admiral give them the basic idea of this sortie, it was special indeed as this was the first time his fleet will sail.

 **-Go now! I will send you further instructions once you are at sea-** the man salute the girls and retire to the main building.

 **-Yes sir! –** All girls answer at the same time and run to the launching pad, they were all armed, so they speed up and leave the area starting by the flagship.

 **-Hatsuharu, casting off! –** She open her fan and lead the formation as all increase their speed.

 **-Ok~ay, let's go all out! –** Shiratsuyu followed her in the second place, even if she wasn't the leader this time, she wanted to do her best and became the flagship next time.

 **-Gu, Heading out! –** Murakumo was in the third spot, even if she didn't want to be there in the first place, she trusted Hatsuharu so she didn't complain about her.

 **-Murasame going o~ut! –** The girl follows the other in the fourth spot, she looks happy and excited to finally be out in a mission.

 **-Shigure, moving out-** The calm black haired girl was in the fifth spot, she remained in silence but still got a smile on her face.

 **-Destroyer Yuudachi, now sortieing! -** The blonde girl was on the last spot, this place was also an important one, being the one that watch their back and also the one with a better sight of the enemy, so she didn't mind at all.

All six girls were now going pretty fast, so the island was slowly getting smaller in the distance.

 **-Hello girls, can you hear me? -** all of them hear the man´s voice inside their ears. He was in the communication room with Ooyodo at his side, both were watching the radar and already traced a route on the map.

 **-Loud and clear-** Hatsuharu replied and waved her fan quite amazed.

 **-The abyssal destroyers were last seen north-east of your current position, so follow a straight line formation and engage them at sight-** The admiral was happy to finally start his first test.

 **-We are going, move out-** the flagship took her time watching if everyone was in place, the simplest formation was also the stronger one for engaging, but they will only need to find their enemies first. This was most of the time a problem, as their enemies lay below the surface making them hard to find and also quite dangerous since most of them relay on surprise attacks in order to win advantage.

In order to fight this problem every base receive special fairies that act as a compass that predict the enemy movements, the ones for island H get there together with the rainy sisters. These compass fairies were not always the best at their work, leading sometimes to wrong directions or making the fleet go in circles until they lost all their fuel…

Yes… they are quite hated by some officers but since they are the only _"safe"_ way to find the abyssal army most people try to keep them really happy and well fed for them to do their best. However, the device need more than one to work, four fairies to be precise are needed to operate a base special compass: a sextant, an old navigation map, a navy telescope, and of course a compass.

Since all the fairies are the spirits of the ships armaments, all types of fairies exist. From the ones that pilot the Zero fighters to the ones that act like workers in the factory. All of them represent a different kind of object that were developed many years ago. However, as they were small in scale compared to ships and didn't get as many people operating them, they don't have a complete soul, so they became small spirits, so instead they materialize as tiny girls, all with different personalities and appearances.

But to some people that are not used to such strange concept in an era full of technology, ideas like souls and spirits are hard to understand. Even the commander of the base couldn't believe it, thinking it was impossible that girls suddenly appeared and claimed to be a long lost warship.

At first the concept of _"materialization"_ or _"summoning"_ are not very common, they have been in human history labeled as magic. In the ancient times people used this kind of miracles to make things that now days are unthinkable. But even now people haven't lost the ability to use this kind of magic, it´s only that everyone forgot how to use it.

Not related to any god of religion, fleet girls are more close to being humanity creation. Since people are able to share part of their vital energy or _"soul"_ into every object they constantly use, mostly unconsciously, when enough of this energy is reunited, an inanimate object is able to share their experiences, ideals and ultimately life. Since humanity are the creators of these objects, they can easily channel their own soul into them, infusing them with this spiritual energy. But until an object with a soul _"dies"_ it can then release their soul like every human when they die. It is only then, when a soul can initiate a process of reincarnation answering their creators wishes, materializing into this world.

An inanimate object that develop a soul got different names through history, in Japan they call them _"tsukumogami"_ and they were seen as harmless beings, but in western culture they were called possessed or cursed objects, and mostly they were labeled as evil. Even today, is hard to tell if haunted houses, are not really a house with a strong soul, and the supposed paranormal activity are only the spirits of the objects that live there.

It was then that the compass turns around and showed a new path.

 **-Keep going north, they should be around-** Ooyodo told the girls the direction they should follow, and they all obey trying to find their enemies.

 **-Destroyer found up ahead! -** Murasame was the first to see the enemy, it was a monster the size of a medium size killer-whale, all perhaps seven meters long.

The enemy vessel felt the presence of the girls and immediately let out a loud metallic screech. As always those beasts warn others about their enemy before attacking. The first abyssal the fleet got to fight were the smaller in power. They were the first type to be seen and also the ones that cause the first incident at an American base. They are cataloged Destroyer type I-Class. These organic machines are like nothing ever encountered before by mankind, no one knows who made them or how they were created.

A few scouts from the abyssal army answered their comrade and soon two more joined it. So it appears to be a three against six, but even if the girls got the advantage these beasts are widely vicious so none can be safe until they are dealt with.

 **\- Tally ho! Naval engagement, commencing! -** Hatsuharu started the attack and all the fleet followed her. All locked on and objective and shoot with their cannons. Even if the enemy have a big size, the bullets that the girls use are special, since they all expand rapidly into the original size of the magazine and causing even more destruction than the original... however this also applies to the abyssal, that have evolved to mimic the fleet girl abilities.

The admiral starts to hear the noise through the communication device, all shots fired from both sides and the subsequent explosions, the water splashing and the orders from Hatsuharu. It would be hard for him to actually help them maneuver without watching exactly what was going on, so for now he got to wait until the battle was over.

Murakumo and Shigure shoot to the second enemy destroyer while it opened its mouth to attack so the damage was critical, bursting it open after a big explosion.

Only two enemies were left, but the girls still got some magazine and their specialty, the oxygen torpedoes.

Murasame and Yuudachi shoot a barrage of torpedoes all to their objective, but from those only three hit the target, letting the other escape. So it was then that Shiratsuyu tried to shoot it down with her main cannon, but the enemy was too fast.

 **-You have to wait until you can see it clearly-** Hatsuharu then stand next to Shiratsuyu, and even if she didn't really like her, mostly because she wasn't her sister as she were originally planned to, so every time she remembered her class it made her quite sad, now that she only has one sister left, while all the rainy sisters are still around.

 **-We got to destroy it before it escapes! -** Shiratsuyu send her torpedoes to the enemy, but they only graze it as it changes direction.

 **-Yes, we can see it-** Hatsuharu waved her fan and point the enemy destroyer with it. At that time, four oxygen torpedoes were shot, as they travel in the water their speed increased, it was then when the abyssal tried again to evade them, but at the time it tried to turn all four hit it in the side, causing a blinding explosion that utterly destroy it.

 **-You see, you need to focus first... let´s to go back-** she give Shiratsuyu a pat on the back, just like she used to give to her younger sisters.

 **-Very well I will try that next time, but I´m still number one-** Shiratsuyu smiled at her without remorse and all of them withdraw.

 **-Mission accomplished admiral we are returning home-** Hatsuharu said and all of them increase their speed to return faster.

 **-Congratulations on this first victory-** The commander acknowledges their efforts.

 **-This triumph, it was not solely due to our efforts. Everyone did their part-** Hatsuharu said proudly, as all of them were key parts of this battle.

 **-Indeed, everyone did their best without getting harmed, just perfect score. Return to the base and go to the docks, after that you can eat all that you want-** The man offer them a special prize for winning, perhaps he can prepare with Mamiya´s help something different for them. It was then when all felt great as their morale raised since they prove their best. At that moment he took off the headphones and sit down, it was a great first victory.

 **-Congratulations on your first victory, Admiral. It was a great idea to name Hatsuharu as flagship-** Ooyodo was impressed with the destroyer's performance, they sure prove themselves useful.

 **-Thanks, I didn't think it would work like this… I´m tired-** The man gave Hatsuharu the leadership mostly to show her to work in teamwork, as they were supposed to do.

 **-Eat something, you didn't eat today. I´ll take care of reporting this success to headquarters-** the girl wanted to keep working since the man haven't even tried to use the kitchen in the building.

 **-You are right… then let's go together, you didn't eat either-** The man did notice that she did work all day too, so maybe she need a rest.

 **-Fine… I´ll report later-** Ooyodo stand up and walk beside the admiral.

The admiral then extends his hand to the electronic device set on the table next to the map, and all four compass fairies climb up to his shoulder and go with him, they were also happy that her first mission was a success.

After that it was a greater day, all went to eat something and after waiting for a while all the first fleet returned especially excited, as if they were sparkling energy. So everyone got a special dish for this victory, even the admiral helped Mamiya cooking it. They were all having fun, recalling their battle and how all they were, even if it was a tiny advantage, they did their best, especially Hatsuharu. After that everyone split and all the destroyers wanted to improve by training for a while.

 **-Thank you for giving us the chance of being the flagship. This reminded us of the time we used to fight along our sisters, even if those days are not coming back, we are happy to remember that all fleet girls are sisters after all -** those were the words that Hatsuharu told the admiral that night, right before he returned to his room.


	10. Dangerous training

The man slept well after his first victory, he managed to get his pass his first test of many. This morning he felt different, as if full of energy, so after getting ready he leaves for his office. In his way he saw a pair of girls running around, it was Shiratsuyu again, this time followed closely by Hatsuharu, it seems they leave their differences behind.

 **-Good morning Ooyodo-** After entering the building, it was when he found the black haired girl already waiting for him.

 **-Hello Admiral, you receive a telegram early morning-** She answered and salute, she then proceeds to smile again as she has always been.

 **-¿A message? -** The man was concerned about this, not always he gets news at this time of the day.

 **-It appears they will send more ships to this place pretty soon, also we will receive some workers to install a training field-** She briefly explains what the message was about. Ooyodo was intrigued by this decision of the leaders, as sending equipment for this base would not be uncommon, to send training devices would mean they will send ships that are quite inexperienced in actual combat.

 **-That is actually pretty good. I will wait for them and inspect their work-** The man knew that they would send this eventually, as every base needs some kind of training grounds in order to maintain their fleets in shape. But still how many devices would prove essential, because this number would mean its true purpose… if they send lots then it would mean this would turn into a training base… Even if it's better than being a supply base, it wasn't very great as most of the ships would leave eventually and his fleet would not be in the front lines.

 **-Yes sir, I leave the file in your desk for you to check up, if you excuse me I'll be in the communication room-** Ooyodo step aside and let the admiral walk into his office.

 **-Perhaps we will need more supplies after we get more people around here, ask central base for some backup-** The man suddenly said to the girl, even if he didn't expect this turn of events, maybe it would prove for the best.

 **-Yes Admiral-** The girl with glasses watched how the commander write something on a note.

 **-Here´s the list of thing we may need in the future, let's hope they can send us this much-** he give the note to her and wait for the best, it wasn't anything special, more supplies and metal, as Akashi has been using a lot since she first arrived, in order to produce both outfits and the redesign of the communication prototype.

 **-I will do my best-** Ooyodo read the note and salute the admiral again, then leave to the communication room, that day she would need to coordinate this new shipment and perhaps reassign the base supplies in order to get more.

After a few minutes the admiral read the official transmission, it seems like the base indeed was likely to receive more ships and workers, finally he will see more people around and that also means more people to coordinate… maybe he will need a secretary pretty soon.

 **-Hello Admiral! how are you doing today-** The pink haired girl appeared from the door smiling as always with he r positive attitude.

 **-Doing fine Akashi and you-** The man answered getting used to her unexpected apparitions.

 **-Pretty much the same, even if I already finished repairing some bruises on the outfits. Maybe I will need to do something else around here or else I will feel useless-** She said both feeling excited and bored, she wants to do even more and if she didn't find something new to design or ships to repair, she may end exploring the base looking for its mysterious secrets…

 **-What do you have in mind? -** The admiral wanted to give her a new task if she was willing to have it. She has proven to be efficient, so he may approve any idea she would come with.

 **-Maybe I can run a shop around here… you know with all the good stuff you can buy thanks to the navy trade agreement-** Akashi got an idea she saw once on television, one of those boring days on her previous base. She would indeed get her own shop where all girls can get pretty things and whatever would be on sale.

 **-Right, I know about that but I didn't know when to ask for something-** the admiral was a little too ignorant about this trade deals, it was supposed to be able to get those items by first sending his desired selection in a telegram, then his payment would be deduced from his account and then his desired item would be send right away… or at least that was the basic idea, but this sometimes was delayed by common problems.

 **-You can leave that to me Admiral, I can take care of cataloging all stuff you can buy this season and Ooyodo can ask for it, we are a good team. After all, not only you can buy things, we can ask for other stuff too, we are girls you know… we can't sit around all day without a new dress once in a while-** Akashi was serious about those words because they were not slaves or mindless weapons. All fleet girls are humans and girls… and girls have needs.

 **-Guess I can't deny that as you all well deserved it…. Fine you can take care of it if you want. Just find around a good place and we´ll discuss it later okay? –** He accepted her idea, as it proves to be a really good one, if Akashi can take care of it she will have more things to do and also it would maintain the moral of this base, even if it would cost him most of his income.

 **-Thanks Admiral!... I will find a place near your office so we can see each other a lot more-** She said excited as this would mean that at least she can be around him at least once a day.

 **-Fine, just don't go crazy and install it next to me-** He meant that part as somehow this would downplay his place as commander.

 **-I will… maybe-** She was caught before doing it… but maybe she can install this on the lower floor, after all there is plenty of space near the entrance.

Later that day after filling the last battle report, he was about to leave when he heard a few shots near the wharf, so he leaves his office in a hurry. Until then he thought many things could happen, but as his eyes catch the glimpse of a ship with three supplies containers. The girl that was leading these containers got short dark green hair, a white and green sailor dress, a white hat and an outfit with a single 14cm gun mount and quadruple torpedo mount too…

The commander of the base goes into the anchorage in order to greet her, as she is of course a new ship of his fleet.

The dark haired girl arrives in a flashy manner as if she was just showing off, all six destroyers came to this place too when they heard the cannon shots. The girl continued to show her skills detaching all three containers at the same time, and as all went in different directions she jumped out of the water and landed on the wharf where the admiral was standing.

 **-I'm Kiso. I'll bestow upon you the absolute best victory-** She introduce herself and at that same moment all three containers each reached a different wharf, indeed it appears she likes to show off as if she was on an action movie...

 **-Good day Kiso…-** The admiral was pretty impressed at how this girl just appear, and now that she appreciates her single eyepatch on top of her right side. Her tough attitude and the way she speaks was kind of cool…

 **-Admiral, I'm here to show my great deeds to you and join your fleet from now on! –** She salute the admiral with one hand as her main cannon returned to the original position.

 **-You already are, care if I show you this base-** The admiral was amazed at her, indeed she appears to have a lot more experience compared to the other girls, yet perhaps this was because she was a different type of ship.

 **-Ready to go-** She answered full of energy, just then she whistles and all three containers opened their doors at same time, revealing the interior. Right inside were a lot of boxes, tubes, metal wires and other stuff he couldn't identify right away.

 _"_ _I thought there would be more people around… not more fairies"_ the man silent words describe the scene, because at least twenty fairies appeared from all those containers, and all start disembark they bring with them boxes. The commander turns back and ordered the destroyers to help the fairies just as he was about to do.

 **-Ya wanna get this done quickly! I like that-** Kiso went in and help all with the disembark of all supplies and the training devices.

 **-You are a light Cruiser right? I´m happy to have my first one around here-** He said remembering that just like the old ships that fight in the war, all fleet girls have different types, each one with different strengths and abilities.

 **-Light cruiser, Kuma-class "Kiso". My regards… By the way what da ya mean I'm the first one here? -** She was pulling a heavy metal tube when she asked this, she is indeed stronger than most destroyers and this can easily be seen here.

 **-There´s only six destroyers in this base and now you are the first light cruiser-** The commander was carrying a box full of electronic components, on top of it was a sleepy fairy that didn't mind being moved by the man.

 **-Ya got to be kiddin me-** She answered with some disbelief as if he was just joking or trying to fool her.

 **-It's true, this base is relatively new, so there is not much firepower around-** The man answered honestly, there were not many people around, only ten so far.

 **-Six destroyers are worth nothing! -** She suddenly stop and throw the metal item into the ground ahead, it made a huge sound but it didn't break.

 **-That´s…-** The man was off guard, even the sleepy fairy wakes up for a moment because of this.

 **-I can't believe that the god damned ghost base is this weak… I was pretty excited to be sent to this cursed island but now I´m disappointed–** She speaks angry, as if everything she was expecting suddenly disappeared leaving only a charade. She actually heard so many rumors about this place that maybe she fantasized too much…

 **-I don't think this island is cursed… at least not now. Sorry if this is not what you expected–** The admiral got to hear this again, even now if this island is quite lonely is by far pretty normal, nothing out of reality happened.

 **-But… What about the stories about dead people and those ships that went missing? -** Kiso asked as if pleading for bad news, she really wanted to hear about all those people that died in terrible ways or about those ship girls that disappeared in this island years ago and nothing was ever found.

 **-Haven´t heard about that before, maybe they were just a rumor in the first place-** He only knew the story about the sudden attack in Island H, nothing about more deaths or disappearances, but maybe Ooyodo know more about that.

 **-Tsk… damn, and here I thought I would be battling demons and zombies alike-** the girl with the eyepatch now got a sad look, mostly because she did believe in those paranormal stories that lurk around, she even heard that the base was a secret one, where terrible experiments happened and that even aliens where involved.

 **-The only monsters you need to take care of are out in the sea… Perhaps you got the wrong idea in the first place, the waters around here are quite calm-** He was sure of it, even only a few enemies where to appear like the ones from the day before.

 **-Shit they cheated me!... they said I would be able to show my true strength if I were transferred here-** She was again pissed off, mostly because the ones in charge encourage her to accept her transfer, but in reality they only wanted to get rid of her by sending her far away.

 **-I think you cheat yourself believing that in the first place-** The commander couldn't understand how she can believe in such ideas, even if she looks like a tough warrior she may have childish ideas.

 **-Shut up! -** She was angry because now everything looks too normal for her style, even kind of boring to her.

 **-I´m your superior now, so please calm down and accept your decision-** The man got no choice but to correct her now, she seems to lose her temper quickly but she doesn't look like a bad girl.

 **-Fuck…. whatever-** She blame again and stay in silence, returning to help with all the stuff left.

 **-Are you alright? -** the admiral questioned her as she looks down again.

 **-Yeah… guess I'll be under your command from now on-** She reply with less effort. It appears that even if she is pretty good at fighting most officers didn't want her around because of her personality and maybe the way she is… maybe this was the reason she was tricked into transferring again.

 **-So who are they… I mean who are the destroyers-** Kiso asked her now commander

 **-Murakumo, Hatsuharu, Shiratsuyu, Shigure, Murasame and Yuudachi-** He answered and point with his eyes at the girls in the order he said.

 **-Too weak! -** Kiso said with disappoint again, she didn't expect too much from destroyers but to her eye, all of them look inexperienced.

 **-They seem to be quite good at combat, they already sunk enemy ships that happened to be nearby-** The admiral tried to defend his fleet, after all they already showed him how powerful they can be.

 **-A lucky shot… I guess I can train them with all this stuff, what da ya say? -** Kiso sigh and remembered that she was send with quite a lot of training devices to install.

 **-Guess some training would prove useful for them-** The admiral thought for a second, he would need to use all of this equipment but as now it would take time and effort to do so, also Akashi may need to be involved to do it properly so...

Afterwards everyone help until the last part was landed, then those containers activated their automatic pilot and slowly return from where they came.

 **-Thanks for your hard work girls! How are you girls today-** The admiral thanks his fleet and every fairy that help with the task. Now all six destroyers round up near the commander to be praised.

 **-Pretty good Commander-** Hatsuharu answered and take out her well custom fan.

 **-Yes Poi doing fine-** Yuudachi tried her best to help around.

 **-So… who´s that girl with you? -** Murakumo was the first to ask the obvious question as she has been watching them all this time, so much in fact that she almost tripped over some fairies carrying a box.

 **-The name´s Kiso, perhaps some of you may heard of my great deeds-** She wanted to show off again, because she was pretty known at every base she was before, so maybe everyone heard her name and heroic feats… like the time she alone saved a base from the all mighty devil cat, enemy of mankind or the time she alone destroyed a fleet of abyssal enemies before they arise from the depths, she hit them so hard that only seaweed remained.

 **-Nope-** Murasame couldn't remember hearing anything that came with the name "Kiso".

 **-I have not-** Shigure replied too.

 **-Never Poi-** Yuudachi said with effort.

 **-First time hearing it-** Shiratsuyu tried to recall her memory but nothing appeared.

 **-Ya all have been anchored all this time then-** Kiso said reluctantly as if she didn't believe her great efforts to save mankind were unknown to everyone, but perhaps that was for the best, because she is a silent guardian, a watchful protector… a dark knight…

 **-Actually I have been send here to join this fleet to show ya all a few things-** She returned to reality after imagining herself again covered by a black cloak and said what actually she was told to do.

 **-Are you kidding? -** Murakumo can't understand why would they need to receive training of a light cruiser, they were not so different in abilities, perhaps she was stronger but only that.

 **-Actually… she is right, headquarters send some equipment to create a training area here at the docks and maybe the lake nearby-** The man interrupted explaining that all those boxes were actually training devices.

 **-The lake… Why would a ship be in a lake? -** Murakumo couldn't understand the meaning of his words.

 **-There´s plenty of space and I read an old file describing how it was used that way before, maybe there are still some unused installations over there-** He told them about it, in the last days he found a file that describe many of the facilities in the island, many of them were still unused or fully automatic.

 **-But we need to be at the sea commander! -** Murakumo tried her best to stop him but it seems he already made his choice.

 **-Don't worry, you can always use the river to get into the ocean-** He explained that at the end of the shore, right at one side of the base, a small river connects the ocean with the lake, even there were some things build in already to facilitate their movement from one side to the other.

 **-Guess so…-** Murakumo couldn't fight it anymore, even if she didn't really like the idea.

It was then that the admiral sent all six destroyers to get ready and meet him at the lake in half an hour. He went and explained the situation to Akashi and she accept to help the fairies with the installation of the training devices near the docks. Then took a pair of files from his office and leave with Kiso to reach the lake in time.

Kiso was already using her outfit so she entered the surface of the lake without effort, so the admiral shows him the location of the training device that was supposedly underwater. When she reaches it she waves her hand showing of that she found it and that it remained somehow operational, so when every destroyer was present Kiso returned.

 **-Commander! It seems like everything is in its place now-** Kiso was excited as she presses around some buttons on one unique pole right in the middle of the lake, a black metal post with no lights on, difficult to spot even at day.

 **-Very well Kiso, you can start this training session-** The admiral trusted those files, it seems that some kind of fast moving targets were used here for training, not much detail on it, as it seems to be an automatic system, like many other things in this base. It was amazing how all this technology was useful now, but the man didn't actually know what those targets were…

 **\- I'll teach them the meaning of a real battle! –** Kiso shouted and all of them accelerate to the middle of the lake. It was pretty far away, but he can still see it clearly.

 **-Hear me out weaklings! -** The eye patch girl said out loud, and point at all of them as if was a challenge.

 **-You think you know how to fight the abyssal right? -** She asked at the first one she stop his finger.

 **-Sure Poi! -** Yuudachi answered fast and nervous, she didn't have much experience but she did know the basics and maybe some sea battles.

 **-Well you know nothing! Here I will show ya how to really fight, especially when ya all need to shoot them down fast-** Kiso skate on the water showing of her speeds and return again near the post, she pressed a green button and wait for it to work.

 **-Look around! I want that ya´ll take out as many enemies as possible, if ya miss you can count yourself sunk! -** She said staring at the empty lake, all girls did the same as if waiting for something to happen but nothing appear.

 **-This is insane…-** Hatsuharu was not expecting much from the crazy girl, so when nothing happened she almost laugh.

 **-Where's the fool that dares challenge me? –** Kiso said out loud waiting for an answer but Hatsuharu remained silent, perhaps behind her fan she had a smile but Kiso couldn't see it.

 **-That´s what I thought… we´ll start now! -** Kiso pressed the buttons again and kick the pole out of anger.

At that moment a weird sound came from the inside the lake, strangely enough followed by lots of bubbles that came from deep underwater… Then at least twenty targets appear splashing and moving pretty fast. They actually look like black animated mannequins, they all look quite scary, as they got no face and a chain was attached to both sides of their bodies, only they got a red sphere in the middle of their body, meaning they will only stop moving if they are hit there.

The girls were armed with training rounds so they will not destroy their targets, at they appear to be quite costly and old and some have pretty big scars, perhaps of being used repeatedly years before. It's quite a miracle they still move so fast, however the admiral didn't know such things existed before as training targets, so how exactly they work is a mystery.

 **-Gu… A-are we really fighting those things? -** Murakumo gulp and a chill run down her spine, she didn't like the look of those things but didn't want to show that she was scared.

 **-They are really creepy dolls Poi! -** Yuudachi step back at the sight of those weird looking dummies, as some remained immobile and some move erratically.

 **-Those are only moving targets! Remember the enemy wont stare at us idly, so we need to focus on defeating them fast or else we will be surrounded-** Kiso tried to show them how to defeat as many enemies as they can take, because it was not a surprise to actually fight dozens or even hundreds of abyssal on a mission.

 **-Isn't this is a little hard for our first training? -** Shigure didn't like the idea of fighting those mannequins, more likely because she remembered what her sister Harusame said once about the lake.

 **-Hell no, I wanna know if ya can take the pressure of real battles! -** Kiso was excited, her blood boil as she tastes the air feeling danger.

 **-Start! -** Kiso made the first shot and bring down a moving dummy, it was when the first started to sink, that all the remaining started to move and dash above the water, all in different directions.

 **-Those things are pretty fast! -** Murasame can't follow the movements of more than two at the same time, and the problem was that they were surrounded.

 **-Yes Poi! How can they do all that-** Yuudachi was amazed at the speed these dummies achieved, also the random directions they move made them really hard to track.

 **-Those things are scary! -** Murakumo said out loud and shoot some rounds that hit nothing.

 **-Fine I´ll be the first to shoot one down! -** Shiratsuyu step ahead and star moving tracking one, she aim and shoot at the abdomen of one, the red mark shine a little when it was hit and the dummy sink immediately.

 **-Yeah that's the spirit! -** Kiso was trying to remained alert at all times, but these mannequins are like nothing she ever faced before.

 **-Good Job keep going! -** The admiral was alarmed at first, the number of targets were more than he expected. But it was then when the training game turned into a survival one… All dummies stop their movements at the same time and instead of moving randomly they all launched in the girl's direction, and as they were surrounded it meant all around them.

 **-These things want to catch us! -** Murakumo shout out of fear and tried to escape them, shooting desperately.

 **-Then sink them before they get ya! -** Kiso was near her and covered her a few times, but she was forced to escape too, and suddenly all did the same, everyone lose formation and tried their best to avoid being captured by those fast moving horrors.

 **-Argh! -** Murakumo was hit by one that she didn't saw, it hit her back and ripped a piece of her dress. Even if the dummies didn't got hands, it appears they got a vicious programming… as they move around the chains at both sides of their bodies trying to wrap any girl they can.

 **-Be Sunk! -** The silver haired girl reacts fast and sink two mannequins as they try to flank her.

 **-Stop this or else we´ll be damaged! -** Shigure couldn't stand it anymore. The words _"Whatever you do sis, don't go near the lake, the black dummies are dangerous and sometimes they leave the lake on their own… especially at night…"_ repeat in her head over and over again as if she could have prevented this.

 **-A bit of pain is nothing! –** Kiso was hit too by a pair of dummies that almost got her leg, but she still evades their attacks and sink them instead.

 **-Use your torpedoes and destroy them all! –** Shigure wanted to finish them off as fast as she can in order to end this nightmare. She readied her torpedoes and as it was live ammunition, this would definitely stop these dummies in a second.

 **-Yeah! -** Shiratsuyu followed up her sister and readied her torpedoes and both of them shoot at the same time. The admiral watched this but couldn't stop them, instead he wanted to finish this dangerous training session.

 **-No way I missed again! -** Shiratsuyu failed to hit their target, but Shigure take out four with the explosion.

 **-We told you to focus first-** Hatsuharu was quite calm, even in this situation she tried to fight the faster ones first and leave the slow one to deal with the torpedoes.

 **-There are still a few left-** Shigure tried to shoot the last remaining, but they all now move in random patterns again, yet still tried to hit them with those chains.

 **-I'm almost out of rounds-** Murakumo said after using her torpedoes, they were smaller types but pretty effective at close range.

 **-Ya kidding me that means ya are dead! -** Kiso laugh as she knew that every round counts, then again she was almost empty too.

 **-I'll show some a little of Murasame's goodness! –** The blond girl tried her best and shoot down her torpedoes after making some distance from the dummies, the hit was great and she destroyed the remaining three in a single blast.

 **-That was the last one right? -** Murakumo sigh again looking around quite nervous looking for a hidden one.

 **-It seems so-** Shigure said a bit calm now. The last mannequin sinks deep into the lake from where they appear and soon the water was at ease.

 **-That was a bit too intense…-** The admiral couldn't do much but watch all the battle, it was quite insane as those targets appear to be more like enemies than actual training dummies, and something was a bit off about them... He could swear one of them watched in his direction and at one point he thought he could be a target too, even at one point he saw the head of one appearing near his position, but it quickly disappeared.

 **-Perhaps they should not try this training too often-** He said for himself as all girls returned to the lakeside. From his perspective only Murasame, Kiso and Hatsuharu did not hesitate in this battle, showing how they seem to have more experience that the others.

 **-Commander! -** Murakumo move pretty fast and jump out of the water, hugging the man, pressing her head in his chest, she was crying and didn't want to show it to the other girls...

 **-Thought I was a goner Poi! –** Yuudachi barely escape the enemies, a few times she was covered by her sisters.

 **-That's one incompetent commander you got there! –** Kiso laugh at him, right because she knew he was a rookie.

 **-Don't say that! He's really doing a great job-** Shiratsuyu defend her commander immediately and stand in front of the man.

 **-Don´t be disrespectful-** Shigure didn't like that comment and stand in front of him too.

 **-Ya can´t fool me… you are just new to all this and this is the result! These fleet is weak just like ya, especially that scaredy-cat Murakumo-** Kiso said in a mocking way, she felt how untrained all these fleet was and how her commander have not even properly equipped them.

 **-Why you…-** Hatsuharu couldn't stand her attitude and was about to start a fight when the man talked.

 **-She is right… but I will find a way to improve and make you stronger-** He said feeling quite down at this results, not because he was a rookie, but because this training session returned him to reality.

 **-Admiral…-** Murakumo was quite red, ashamed of her own actions, but didn't wanted to separate from him, at that moment he was her support and the only one she could cry like this. She was really scared, those things hit her bad and for a moment she couldn't imagine the idea of leaving this fleet and her commander.

- **That´s what I wanted ta hear! -** Kiso laugh again and all that tough attitude shattered in a moment when she coughs a few times, she took some damage and put this fleet in danger because she pressed the maximum difficulty on the training device. She also called the admiral a weakling and yet she was not punished for that… The only thing she could think at that time was _"he is a good commander"_ after that she fainted because of her fatigue.

 **-All of you to the docks, you all need to regain your health! -** Those words where the last Kiso could hear before losing consciousness.

At one point she woke up for a second and she was tired, felt her cold body pressed against something warm. She was enveloped with a strange aroma and someone strong was carrying her around. She could vaguely hear some words and saw the face of the commander so close she couldn't understand it.

 _Was she dreaming?_

Later that day all girls went into the docks, where they all remained for a few hours inside the warm water that healed their wounds. That miraculous water helped Kiso recovered and when she opened her eyes, she was inside the large pool with all the rest of the fleet.

 **-What happened? -** Kiso recovered her consciousness right inside the hot water, she was naked as every other girl.

 **-You almost kill us all yourself included-** Hatsuharu answered fast, she was still mad at her but watching her so deeply hurt she couldn't help but feeling bad.

 **-Ha… really? Guess it was a good day-** Kiso tried to pull up her head and her muscles felt stiff and hard, maybe she was hit harder than she imagined at first.

 **-No more of these days please-** Murasame was quite angry at her too, even if she likes to battle. Doing something that dangerous against unknown things was a bit too much for one day.

 **-Yes, refrain yourself of this kind of training again-** Shigure said politely, she didn't like the idea of returning ever again to that lake, at least not the water.

 **-Yes Poi! Never do that again-** Yuudachi wasn't amused with being near the new girl, but she knew that somehow they all need to be a fleet, even if that means bearing with someone as reckless as her.

 **-I will not do it again I swear-** Kiso learned her lesson that day, even if she was strong enough for this, trying too hard may end up killing you… so far only the threat of the devil cat remained.

The rest of the day remained quiet, with no more surprises or weird things, all the fleet went to Mamiya and recovered their strengths, while the admiral was scolded by Akashi and Ooyodo for using unknown and unused devices then destroying them and hurting the fleet in the process, all for his hasty decision.


	11. A lost place

The man didn't sleep well mostly because he was severely lectured by Ooyodo on the importance of being a responsible officer. She was indeed not pleased by yesterday incident, where two girls were injured by an unknown training device, but more importantly she was not happy that the admiral didn't research before how that device works or what their real effects would be. Akashi was in the same room, as she didn't like the idea of repairing something she didn't understand at all, and mostly that appear to be programmed with such an aggressive behavior as it would prove to be dangerous to get close to such unstable machine.

The admiral stands outside his room early in the morning, the sun was starting to appear just barely in the distance, so most of the light were still on. He thought all night about the incident and he didn't want to repeat it, so this day he would search all information about the previous base.

He knew that there would be some archives somewhere, maybe hidden in one of the many supplies storages around the base… the problem is where. He remembers the base´s map and in his mind he already marked the places he already visited. It's a big base if one wants to find something, especially if you don´t know where to start.

This is why he get up so early, he wanted to search off every possible place in the base to find information.

 **-Admiral?-** A voice suddenly call for him as he was leaving.

 **-Mamiya! Good morning-** The man look back and saw the beautiful girl walking quietly at this hour.

 **-Are you alright?... Akashi told me about yesterday´s incident-** She walk near the admiral, she was concerned about what happened the day before. She didn't actually saw what happen, but when everyone but the admiral came to eat in the evening, she could overhear a thing or two, later in the night Akashi explained her the incident with more detail.

 **-She did?... well I guess I was bit hasty-** The man was regretful about what happened.

 **-Good things come to those who wait for them… Take your time and don´t rush things commander-** Mamiya tried to comfort him, she didn't want anyone to get hurt, especially at the base because of some accident.

 **-You´re right… I guess I have to keep my head cool if I want to do my job well-** He sure need to research things before taking a choice, so perhaps this incident was more likely an experience he could learn by.

 **-That's right… by the way commander, what are you doing this early? –** The girl asked now that the man seem more relaxed.

 **-I was about to look for some files, the problem is I don't know where…-** He answered trying to imagine where he could start, even if the base was small in terms of functional installations, it was not in terms of size or actual number of buildings… that's why the base look at first like a supply one.

 **-Finding files around this base can't be so hard, I have searched some storages when I ran out of rice vinegar the other day, perhaps I can help you look around the ones I didn't check before-** Mamiya explained her point of view, she indeed was perhaps the person who has explored most of the base, her lonely search for the rice vinegar was like an adventure, and she did find a lot of weird things hidden inside some of those storages, but most of them were wooden boxes, metal pipes, old ammunition and many bizarre looking machine pieces which functionality she couldn't imagine at all.

 **-We can start with one nearby… I think I didn't check out that one-** She said as she remembered the places she visited, then she stands next to him to show the way.

 **-Thanks for coming with me-** The man think of this as a good luck sign, he could have need to search around most of the base, but with Mamiya´s help, the number of places to visit were sharply reduced.

 **-There´s no need to thank me admiral, I'm glad I can help-** She took the admiral arm and walk beside him, just like the day she arrived.

Both search around the base, first in a near building. The place got nothing special, it was painted white and got nothing but a number _"8"_ placed next to the door. The inside was big enough, but for now it was completely empty.

The next place to go search was not far away, he didn't imagined that so many storages were around, most of them got numbers, but this one was different. This building was a bit taller than the rest and it got some dark green strips in his right side, instead of being white or light brown like the others. A distinctly name was next to the locked door, _"-AX397-"_ was written on it. The admiral took out a pair of keys to open the place, but as he tried to put them in, the keys didn't fit at all, even if the man did tried to force the door it was of no use, because it was a big and heavy door that almost felt like steel. The building got no windows nor backdoors, so there was no way to enter it.

He didn't got lucky the next place he tried too, this time it looked like all other storages, but it got nothing written next to the door, it was a nameless building, however even if the door was just like all the others and it got a steel curtain to take or storage large packages, There were no keyhole at all… there was no way to enter unless somehow it could be opened from the inside, but that's impossible after all...

Maybe Akashi would be able to open both doors, but it would take time and there was no need to look at was inside at the moment, yet it was pretty strange to get sealed buildings in this base.

However, at first this was weird, it proved that a lot more of those storages, were just sealed off, as if the door was just a decoration and not an actual functional one. Maybe this base got indeed more secrets than he could imagine at first.

So far at least ten buildings were locked or sealed, so the admiral was getting quite annoyed by this fact, so much he would report this anomaly to the navy headquarters about this.

Both Mamiya and the admiral were looking around near the end of the base, where the lake and the nearby rocky mountain marked the last place, yet another weird looking building appear. It was hardly painted and looked a lot whole different, it was larger than any other, it got a semicircular roof, it also appears to have an enormous gate that was not sealed off, as it appears to have been weld only half of it. Its structure didn't match any other seen before in the island.

 **-This looks like…-** The man look around for an entrance, but it got a rear one instead. It didn't have a keyhole as it was not an ordinary door. This instead was a security steel door armed with numerical panel, all the place look reinforced and for some reason it feels like this structure somehow continued below the ground…

This would have been a completely lost but as the admiral got close he could saw that something was actually blocking the door from. In any other circumstance, he could have just leave it alone, but when he pushes the security door something falls to the ground… It was a black thing… a strange material he could not identify, but the shape and the color was exactly like those of those mannequins of the training device at the lake, a black dummy arm.

It was then when the admiral saw the interior of the building and the step back, he was shocked and immediately look around at the ground below, he move around the dust and dirt from years, he couldn't believe what he saw, but until he found some blurred marks, in front of the big pair of half sealed doors he understand it.

 **-What happened Admiral?-** Mamiya couldn't understand his sudden change.

 **-This is an old hangar…-** He said and returned to the now opened security door. He didn't dare to touch the black arm so instead he opened the steel door until it pressed against the wall and hoped it would not close on its own.

 **-This place is big-** Mamiya went inside with the admiral, this place was completely different from all the others, it was dark, as only a few lights were on inside.

 **-Admiral… is that an old plane?-** Mamiya was amazed when she look at the wings of an old fighter, not likely any she saw before.

 **-Yes, this is a hangar after all, and not only one but many… but I don't think they work at all-** They all look like modern planes, fighters and bombers, or at least parts of them. Most were dismantled, some looks like were broken on purpose. The models vary from American, Russian, Chinese, all in one place right in this island in the middle of nowhere...

All around were guns, assault rifles, bullets boxes, large caliber ammunition, even some missile and bombs…

There were many other things around, lots of burned and broken furniture, hundreds of pipes, screws, nuts, a wide range of tools, scrap pieces and even some large wooden boxes that look like coffins. This building seems to store so many things that maybe it was used as a trash container, even if half the thins here are still useful and the ammunition is likely still active.

This place got an eerie aura, and Mamiya didn't like it at all, so she was right next to the man, who was more curious at these findings than the condition of the place itself.

Also inside this place were a pair of offices, an elevator and some stairs, one of it was filled with cabinets that contained both military uniforms and guns. The other got filling cabinets everywhere, so it was perhaps this was his best bet in finding those files…

 **-These are all old files, some are from twenty years ago or more-** The admiral started looking around the place, even with the dim light he could understand pretty clearly most of the documents. All of this files were detailed programs, reports, research and many other matters.

 **-What does this mean? -** Mamiya got a bad feeling about the place, as if they were being watched. Even if the building was completely empty she could hear noises, as if something was moving around the trash.

 **-That this place was a military base from before the war with the abyssal-** The admiral understand now why this base got this many military equipment. Still this base codename still remained _"H"_ with no further explanations or affiliations with any of the power nations.

 **-A base from before the war? I wonder…-** Mamiya couldn't understand most of it, perhaps she remembered the time of her service and imagined this place was something like that.

It took almost an hour minutes to find the files he was looking for, but as many of the other documents were interesting enough he could perhaps return here for them and read them one by one, in order to understand what this place was all about.

 **-Found them… It seems that this includes all about the installations and devices of the island-** He read so many things but when then he found the detailed descriptions of every installation in the island, or at least the ones that were here before it was almost destroyed.

 **-Can we leave now please?-** Mamiya couldn't stand being inside that hangar for longer, even if she was a calm person, she couldn't understand her own fear.

 **-Yes, let´s go-** He grabbed the files and leave the place, however he pushed a big piece of burned wood, maybe it was part of a desk, and leave it in the middle of the door, with this it would not close and maybe he can return another day to keep on searching the place and whatever it may have in lower levels.

 **-Well admiral, if that's all… I´ll be going to work, you can come eat something if you want-** Mamiya was about to go, it took a few hours to search every place and find the files, so the time she wanted to save by waking up early was used.

 **-Sure I'll take these files so I can read them while I'm at it-** After being sure the door would not close both leave.

As Mamiya started to work on making breakfast for everyone some fairies were already waiting for her. The admiral then started to read about the different facilities and why they were locked. It appears that some of the facilities housed some experimental _"devices"_ from before the war, so instead of just leave them around, they reinforce the outside structure without messing with the inside and leave them as a safe for a future use, however whatever is inside remain as classified, and these files don't cover them. It seems however that the sealed buildings were not destroyed because of this reinforced structure, so they were only repainted when the base got repaired.

There is an electric facility at one side of the lake, is fully operational and because of the distance with the main base, only received little damage when the base was attacked... The same thing is said about the lighthouse, however this one is not working right now… maybe another day the admiral will take care of it.

Most of the base old structures remained as classified, but it appears that the base got a large underground level, this could be seen in the launching area, where it got different levels, also explained why it was so big, as it was designed for the old ships and submarines, and somehow was modified for the ship girl's needs.

As the man continued to read the files, he noted a list of different facilities that appeared to have been of scientifically purpose, also this contained a group of names of those researchers that used to operate them, some included photographs. It appears that a large building of this characteristics was in the same place as the destroyer´s room building. He could see then a map of the old base and how big it really was, it appear to had more interesting places other than supplies storages.

At that moment Mamiya came with two plates of eggs and smoked salmon on top of crispy bread. She sit next to him, and both started to eat, it was almost seven o´clock, so maybe they´ll have some time until another girl came by. Both eat in silence as the admiral continued reading.

He noticed that some " _classified"_ buildings were modified and turned into "research facilities" right after the war with the abyssal started, so probably this was one of the first bases to be occupied by the coalition. Surprisingly enough was that it appears that a pair of this facilities were south of the island, right in the middle of the forest and another on one side of the mountain, right at the opposite direction of the base, but their names as most of the base buildings got only numbers and letters.

Many of this facilities and storages were also modified when the ship girls first arrived to this island, as if they had already expected them. Also he could realize that the majority of this base modifications were made by a single person, a name that appears constantly, the admiral who was in charge of the base before the attack.

 **-Marshal Admiral Johann** **Sternenhimmel...** **-** He read the name out loud and continue wondering how that person could have been or how he looked like, Shigure met him once and also Ooyodo visited this place.

 **-I can´t believe such a high ranked officer was stationed here, most of them are old guys that rule over the navy and the coalition-** The man speak his mind, he didn't knew many of the people at the highest ranks, even some of the workers at headquarters haven't actually see them at all.

 **-Admiral, don't be disrespectful of your superiors-** Mamiya didn't like the words of the admiral, even if they were true. She only knew a few of them as she first received orders directly from them, she later was reassigned a few times, so she never got the chance to knew more about them.

 **-You are right, I´m sorry-** he realize his mistake, even if they were far away, those people at the top of the chain were his bosses, and the ones that give the orders to all the navy and fleet coalition.

The admiral took a bunch of different files ad pile them all together, so he got to put them in order after reading everyone in detail. In one paragraph the lake was mentioned, it seems that strangely enough the lake got fresh water, mostly came from subterranean rivers that came down from the mountain, somehow this island also got more rain and snow than those nearby to get this quantity of clean water.

It also mentions that the lake was indeed a lot deeper than it actually looks like, maybe is because this is probably an island that appear because of volcanic activities, this is why the base can have docks and hot springs, like all of the others. It says it has an irregular surface area of forty five square miles and a depth of at least a thousand feet, making the lake more like a pit full of water…

At that moment a pair of destroyers enter the improvised cafeteria, it was Murakumo and Hatsuharu, both salute the admiral and Mamiya stand up in order to give them their plates, it was fine because she finished her part some time ago.

It seems that as this base was labeled in the research tab, so most of this place was full of innovations, like the automated electric system, the water pumping pipes, the sanitary services, even the autonomous lights on the streets in the base, all were fully automated by an unknown machine in the electrical facility. Also many of the advances in fleet girl technology seems to have been developed here… like their advanced outfits, their synchronization improvement system, even the way they got instantly repaired and recovered, the infamous green buckets, seems to have been researched here at one point.

On another page it is mentioned that the training device that is located in the middle of the lake is actually built on side of the lake, instead of the background of the lake itself. It gives details on its functionality and the way it improves the experience of those involved, and the black dummies are mentioned as _"Operational Imitations made for training simulations of close combat scenarios"_ …

It is explained then that those mannequins are actual artificial copies of ship girls, made of different durable materials, manufactured in pieces, filled with electronic components and moved by an internal device chained to the main pipe… this could explain why those dummies got their chains and why they could move so fast, as they were actually moved by something below the surface… but still they got some strange malice he couldn't discard.

 **-This is insane…-** The device is explained in further detail, and some pictures show it working, but those in the pictures are actual girls, wrapped in black plastic suits, their faces are covered by a hard mask of the same color and they remain dormant floating inside the lake.

 **-No way this can be real…-** He kept on watching these horrendous descriptions, as it appears that this base actually manufactured those mannequins right here, in one of the many buildings around the place.

Mentioned as follows:

 _"_ _The project_ _ **IMITATION**_ _seeks out ways to replenish our lost armies, those girls who fall in battle would return with the help of an imitation. It is known that the abyssal has the ability to adapt to any situation given, and evolve against their enemies, they are gathering both more strength and intelligence each day. With this new innovation, the navy can create copies of actual ship girls, copying their personality and abilities in order to keep on fighting, no matter if they sink, they can return by creating a replica of the fallen one."_

There are some photos of how the process was made, the manufacture of the girls, their interior and exterior appearance was all made with the help of bioorganic gel, so their skin and hair would look natural, even if their joints are quite visible. They look like lifeless dolls, with wires attached to their heads, spine and heart.

 _"_ _This is an experimental project and the first prototypes are already in test against the real ones. Even if their physical abilities are like the original, their compatibly with their real souls are still in need of development, none can use outfits or armament for now, because the fairies fear them, so none want to cooperate with the project. In the near future the_ _ **IMITATION**_ _can improve a lot, especially if the project got green light in –_ _ **live body prototype testing**_ _-…"_

It appear that this was only a annex to the training device description. So no further details are shown, but the single idea of having copies of the same girl was not a good one. The nickname _"fleet girls"_ came from the fact that they are the souls of warships, but they are still humans, even if they did appear not long ago, they are still girls in the outside and inside, no matter how you look at it, having imitations of them running around would be bizarre. Even if this idea is a good solution to the war, as many copies of the same girl could be distributed or manufactured at any base, because with each copy made, the quality would diminish even to the point they would not be on the same ground as the original in actual combat as the enemy would learn how to defeat them, because imitations don't have learning capabilities.

Unless this imitation develops an advanced artificial intelligence…

The idea was not comfortable, as he couldn't help to think of the ship girls as actual girls, not living weapons. By having imitations running at every base, they would be like turn into disposable clones that are only useful to kill themselves at the hands of the enemy.

 **-Hey Admiral! Ready for today? I think about yesterday and maybe it would be interesting to repair that device at the lake-** a familiar voice interrupted his thoughts, it was Akashi lively as always, accompanied by Ooyodo, who look quite serious today, perhaps she is still mad because of the incident.

 **-Akashi!-** The man almost jump in his place because of her words.

 **-Hmph… Actually Akashi I don't want that you repair the lake training device… we´ll stick with the one near the shore-** The admiral clear his throat and organize the files, he don't want any of the girls to actually know about this finding, perhaps it would demoralize them. So instead he would bury this information in his office and keep on as if nothing was ever found.

 **-Very well… I will install everything needed today-** she was surprised by his reaction, but she knew it would be a problem if she went to the lake, not knowing how the device was or how it works. Both girls sit in front of the admiral.

 **-It seems that you are more cautious today, Admiral-** Ooyodo sit next to him, and immediately noticed the files in his hands. She didn't ask about it, but she did recognize the navy stamp used on them, knowing that those papers where actually important official files.

 **-Yes… I got a lot to read today, so I will start to take care of my choices regarding this base. It seems that this place got some off-limits places, so I will give you a map of marked locations, and I want that you notify everyone in the base-** the man said to Ooyodo and covered the files with his hands.

 **-Alright Admiral!-** the black-haired girl heard him and smiled, somehow she notice a change in his attitude, perhaps for the best.

It was right then when all the rainy sisters joined the cafeteria, accompanied by Kiso, who was discussing with Shiratsuyu. They all salute the admiral and they all sit in the table next to the man.

 **-By the way Ooyodo, you said you came to this base once… -** The admiral need to ask something important.

 **-Yes I did, I told you I came here to deliver some classified information-** she answered in the same way she did days ago. She came just once to this place, when the base was quite different.

 **-I remember that part… but I didn't asked about the man in charge before me, you knew Marshal Admiral Johann** **Sternenhimmel?** **-** He did ask about the man, he did never hear of that name at all, as if he was indeed one of the famous ghost of this base.

 **-…-** She stay in silence for a moment and think about the words she was about to say. In the next table Shigure turn her attention just by hearing his name again.

 **-He was a polite man… indeed a mysterious person that got an impeccable reputation in headquarters. It appears that he was already in the military before becoming admiral, so his exploits were quite amazing. However some officers didn't want to have any kind of relation with him-** she answered trying to be honest, there was nothing to hide about him, after all she only speak to him directly once, but that time she got a good first impression, however in the main headquarters his sole name brought many conflicting opinions.

 **-Really? That explains why I didn't hear his name before even if he was a top officer, not even after this place was attacked-** he answered as the base was quite famous but not the one in charge.

 **-Yes, it was indeed a hard hit to the navy. But for some reason the other high ranked officers didn't mind his lost, Its quite rude of me to say, but I felt as if they actually felt relief of his death-** She replied again, as she was that day, when no ship nor help was allowed to sail. Even if she later questioned her superiors, they answered with sarcasm and indifference.

 **-That's quite… disturbing-** The man couldn't believe that attitude of the top officers.

 **-Of course admiral! why do you think all kind of rumors started to appear?–** Akashi add right after, she also heard some weird conspiration theories, but all of those were rapidly discarded by an official announcement.

 **-That day we suffered a big defeat and yet most of the people left in charge didn't care at all… some say he was betrayed right before the attack-** Ooyodo replied again, she indeed didn't want to believe in her own words, but she was that day when the officers denied the chance of rescue, as if they wanted that the base to be destroyed.

 **-Yeah! The cursed island legend! I love the story even if this base has no ghosts at all. This admiral y´all talking about was supposed ta be a big fish you see? He was up to something incredible, so I overheard some sailors that came here to clean up, once said that this marshal admiral was tracked down by a monster and that it ripped of his head making quite a mess when he found him…-** Kiso started to laugh when she tell the story, one of the many that are still spoken in the navy, as many of the people that came here right after the attack didn't like what they saw...

 **-It´s not polite to talk about that! The Marshall Admiral was a good person, my sister admired him! She felt really bad because of his demise, so please stop talking ill of the dead-** Shigure interrupted by hitting the table, she stand up and saw both Kiso and the admiral with her sad blue eyes. She did knew the man, and all those rumors were nothing like the man he speak with. Her sister Harusame felt really safe at this base, especially when she was around the man, so when she returned that tragic day, she cried for days…

 **-Sorry-** Kiso felt bad for once, just by looking at Shigure she could appreciate that she was deadly serious, even if her eyes were filled with tears.

 **-Sorry to bring his name again Shigure, I didn't want to offend you-** The man apologize and both Ooyodo and Akashi did the same.

 **-Just please, don't bad-mouth the ones that have fallen in the war-** Shigure returned to her seat, and her sisters tried to comfort her, Murasame saw the admiral and smiled, as if she tried to say _"Don't worry, everything will be fine just don't repeat this okay?~_ _"_

After the incident all girls eat and the day went by normally, Akashi installed some of the training devices with the destroyer´s help, Ooyodo stayed the rest of the day with the admiral and help him organize this new files, she didn´t ask much of it, maybe another day she could ask about his findings and what to expect as the base was no longer a research facility.


	12. Heavenly Dragon

A few days have passed since the incident in the lake, all girls have been training near the docks, even if they try their best, two of them are having a hard time keeping the pace with the others. The admiral was busy, mostly because of the large quantity of documents that lie hidden inside the last mysterious hangar. At first he didn't imagine how many files were around, but when he turned back, he discovered that each locker and desk was full of different types of archives, each one got notes and photos attached, making his work more complicated.

 **-With this one we have cataloged at least on third of all the files…-** The black haired girl speech to the admiral. Up until now, with the help of Ooyodo, at least two hundred different documents have been arranged, but there are still plenty of them still inside the hangar.

 **-It´s been hard to but I think it will be worth it, thanks for your hard work Ooyodo-** the man was pleased with her work, as both remained the last days working all day in this project.

 **-I'm the one that should be thankful admiral, for trusting me with this kind of job-** she speaks honestly, as many of these files were labeled as classified and only those of high rank within the nave are allowed to read them. She was pretty curious at first, but with each new document that she saw, the more she understood why the base was shrouded in mystery.

 **-I can't think of someone better to do it… well except for-** the admiral answers thinking about the other girl that has helped him a lot since her arrival.

 **-Good Morning! I brought some coffee-** Akashi enter the room bringing a plate with a three cups with hot coffee, she already knew about the mysterious hangar and have helped the admiral with some technical files, that require some special knowledge to classify.

 **-Akashi, good morning… and thanks** \- the man took one cup and drink a bit, it was still early in the morning so it helps a lot to get ready for the day to come.

 **-Thanks-** Ooyodo took one cup, she appreciates the help of her friend as the last days were quite boring and without her joyful personality around, she could have probably been with a lot of stress.

 **-Please admiral you need to get some sleep after this is done, you too Ooyodo-** The pink haired girl was worried about those two, as they have been locked behind the door doing nothing but classifying files and reading documents.

 **-I will, but now you should help us today as promised-** The admiral remembered that he wanted to watch his fleet during training, perhaps help them showing them their mistakes.

 **-Of course, I can't wait to read about those machines!-** Akashi was happy to be able to read the files again **-I mean… to understand more about the base in case of need-** she did find some juicy information in those lost files, many classified things, some really interesting projects that were once researched there, many of them were too risky or fantastic to be real…

 **-That´s your specialty so I´m rooting for you-** he was happy to let others know about his findings, it was better for them to know about this instead of keeping it as a secret.

 **-Thanks admiral for trusting me!** \- Akashi raise her cup and drink it, she was amused with all this, she was doing many things like she never did, the idea of her own shop was halfway done and now with all this information, she would learn some secrets of the base, so she keeps telling to herself that her transference was the best thing that ever happened to her.

 **-Very well, I will leave you two now. I want to check how the destroyers are doing with their training-** the admiral drink the rest of his coffee in one go, even if it was hot, this would help him by giving him some energy.

 **-Up until now they have been doing well… I guess. The new training devices are doing fine and we got plenty to spare if needed-** Akashi told him, she did install those machines herself so she knew how much resistance and perhaps how many months will they last with a daily use.

 **-That´s good to know, I will be back later-** The admiral said farewell and left the place.

 **-See you later admiral, keep up the good work-** both girls waved the man as he left the office.

The man went out of the building and started to walk to the docks, the sun was up in the sky, so he could feel the heat quite fast. The distance wasn't that much, but he did take his time to eat something speak with Mamiya for a while.

After arriving to the dock she could see all six destroyers training while Kiso is giving them orders, she looks reliable like that and seem to have her lesson of not being crazy about getting stronger. The admiral watches them silently for some time, looking how they all move above the water, all look great doing so, even if they fail sometimes, he can realize the difference in skill from all of them. If he would measure them in a scale based on how many targets they hit in one run and how fast they finish their trial, the first one should be Hatsuharu followed by Murasame, those two seem to be his stronger destroyers, while Shiratsuyu and Shigure are not far behind, Yuudachi is still trying to move as fast as her sisters, but in the las place was Murakumo, who take more shots and took longer, even if she is trying her best.

Suddenly Murasame realizes the silent man next to the crane and start to wave her hand at him, at this sight all the other girls salute the admiral and resume their training, this time maximizing their efforts to amaze their commander.

Hatsuharu manages to make a perfect run, while Murasame only fails one shot, and while the others are doing their rounds a big sound can be hear from the distance, while this makes everyone alert, a big burst of water appeared in the middle of the ocean then it started to move extremely fast towards the crane.

The admiral couldn't see what was causing it, so he moved close to the border to have a better view, however that burst opened right away showing off the one inside, yet it was already late to react as the person inside suddenly jumped out the water, moved by that amazing speed was launched right to the person in charge of the island.

A sudden splash of water appears like a wave from the ocean a crashed against the crane, the admiral was knocked down by this sudden force, leaving him on the ground while a sword pointed at him

 **\- My name is Tenryuu. Fufufu, ya scared? – The** black haired woman laughs at the defeated man, it would be easy to her to take vengeance but it would be an empty one, as the man she hated the most was already dead.

 **-What...-** The admiral was dazed and couldn't understand why he was soaked in the ground.

 **-Are you the admiral?-** The heavenly dragon put away her sword and ask those words dead serious watching the man below her, to her first impression he looks like a weak man but who know.

 **-I am-** The man answered fast and stand up and look face to face the one eye girl in front of him.

 **-Hey what´s happening?-** Murakumo was the first to get there, she went straight up really fast showing her deep concern.

 **-You!-** Kiso went ahead of the other girls and defied the newcomer.

 **-Long time no see, Kiso-** Tenryuu laughs again at her, she showed confidence in her words.

 **-Why are you here puny dragon, I heard ya hate this island and sworn never to came back!-** Kiso give another step and set ready her cannon, she already knew the other lightcruiser, as both were on the same base for some time.

 **-That´s none of your business patched-eye!-** Tenryuu also took a step ahead and waved her sword this time pointing her old comrade, both knew each other strengths and weakness.

 **-I have the good eye, you instead cant take down an abyssal even if it was in front of ya!-** Kiso taunts her, both are known for having eye-patch, however they have them on different eyes, so they always mock each other with this fact.

 **-Stop this-** The admiral try to calm the situation, as they both look quite serious and angry at each other.

 **-You think so? I can take down a demon by myself-** Tenryuu now points her sword at her neck now, she can cut her right where she stands yet she knows her face would blow with a single shot of her cannon.

 **-Girls…-** The admiral wanted to go in between them, yet Kiso raise her hand and moved away the sword.

 **-Haven´t change at all bitchy dragon!-** Kiso finally smiled at her old friend, while she get close to her. Both have been in different escort missions and also fight the almighty devil cat together.

 **-Neither ya, patched-eye!-** Tenryuu sheathe her sword and then both look at each other for a second.

After that both girls move their right hands and both clash at each other in one epic handshake that almost shine with all the energy contained by the bond of those two lightcruisers.

 **-Alright Admiral, what da ya want, got some work for us to do-** both of them laughs at this breaking the tension they build, they are good friends so there is no way they can harm each other no matter what.

 **-Well…-** The admiral was relieved that nothing bad could have happen. This happened so fast he didn't got the chance to knew more of this newcomer, Tenryuu.

However, time was not by his side that day, as the admiral turn back he realize that his helper was running towards him with an expression of fear in her face.

 **-Admiral! There´s an urgent message-** Ooyodo tried to deliver those words, but she runs too fast she needed to recover her breath, she didn't watch the whole incident between Tenryuu and Kiso, nor she saw anything before that, she was so focused with the message that she didn't pay attention to anything.

 **-Calm down what is it?-** The man look at her and tried to relieve her from that kind of stress.

 **-There was a call from HQ, they said that a Ru-type battleship is coming this way-** she speaks loud and clear, so every girl heard those words. The ones that new the enemy change their expressions to those of surprise and fear, just the word _"battleship"_ was strong enough to make a few of them shiver.

 **-An Abyssal battleship… how much time do we have?-** The admiral understand the situation, as those enemies are known for their cruelty in battle, they are big and sturdy girls that can take lots of punishment without even blinking, and now one of those was on their way to the base.

 **-Perhaps two hours until they reach this base… it appeared out of nowhere and follow the same pattern as the abyssal expedition the fleet sunk a few days ago-** She repeated the details of the message, it was sent a while ago, but as she was busy with those files, she didn't go into the communication room all day, if it wasn't for one of the compass fairies that noticed the urgent telegram flashing in the screen no one could have known the danger before it was too late...

 **-Is it alone?-** The man ask the obvious question, normally ships that size are never alone as they would prove easy targets for long range attacks.

 **-Its escorted by four destroyers. Admiral we should try to avoid contact and wait for reinforcements from headquarters-** Ooyodo told the man, she was deeply concern about this, she also knew the difference between a battleship and the current fleet, even if they are more in number, a Ru-class can still take down everyone easily with a few shots from her cannons.

 **-It will be too late-** The man answers and takes a deep breath, even if they wait for their arrival and leave the base unprotected, it will receive damage and no one knows how much time it would take for those reinforcements from their closest ally, the Marshall base.

 **-Admiral we are ready to fight that battleship!-** Tenryuu interrupted the man´s thoughts with her words, she heard everything and knew she would be ready to fight anything that appear from the sea.

 **-What do you mean by that Tenryuu?-** The man could not believe her words, the difference between a lightcruiser and a battleship is quite big and he was not in the mood for more jokes.

 **-Patched-eye here and I got some experience fighting against those battleships, please send us into battle and we can make enough time until reinforcements arrive-** Tenryuu grabbed Kiso by the shoulder and both took a step ahead, they already knew that their time to shine would come one day and were prepared to give it all for it.

 **-There´s no way I´m letting you do that-** The man declined their offer, if he sends only two ships against five, it would mean their death, no matter how skilled they can be, they will still sink in the end.

 **-Then we all do it together-** Hatsuharu also took a step ahead, she made her choice and wanted to protect the base from any kind of enemy, even if they are stronger than her.

 **-Commander, if there is one battleship, then we may be able to fight it back!-** Murasame was always ready for battle, she was almost sparkling with the joy of fighting again. She wanted to fight for the first time one of those monsters and she was pretty sure she would be victorious.

 **-But it's a battleship, your guns will not be able to damage it-** The admiral knew of their limitations, as a new base they didn't got bigger guns yet, and even if they did, as destroyers they don't have much choice but to trust in their torpedoes for real damage.

 **-Commander even if we are small we can try our best as always!-** Murasame knew that battling was their only hope, even if it proves hard in the end, there´s only one way to know.

 **-It will be impossible… unless-** The commander said that and fall silent, thinking of some kind of strategy to battle the enemy battleship.

 **-Admiral? Don't tell me you are seriously thinking of sending them. It's too dangerous without any kind of aerial support-** Ooyodo walk in front of the man and look at him in the eyes, she was not convinced by their words, she have seen many other ships go down in battles before and certainly don't want to see it again if she can prevent it.

 **-There is no other way, it will be more dangerous to wait until they arrive… plus I don't think the enemy know that this base is operational again, so I can't risk it-** His answer was a harsh truth, as they did with the other enemy expedition, if they knew of their presence in the base, more attacks would be on their way each day and they are not prepared for that kind of scenario.

 **-Admiral they will not be able to make it-** Ooyodo put her hand in the admiral´s chest, as if she wanted to stop him from doing something he will regret, she wanted to protect everyone.

 **-You are right, unless we caught her by surprise-** The man put both of his hands on top of Ooyodo´s shoulders, just as he imagined how they can defeat their enemy, even if it was extremely risky, there was no other choice...

 **-Yo-you me-mean?-** Ooyodo felt shivers down her spine and her face turn red because of how close the man was right now, she didn't expect a reaction like that.

 **-Girls you will be battling an abyssal battleship, perhaps it will be the first time for some of you, but I need that you all be ready-** The admiral told his fleet to be prepared for the upcoming battle, as everyone hail the man and hurry up to resupply.

 **-Ooyodo, call Akashi and tell her to install the new communication device in Tenryuu´s outfit-** She told the woman and let her go, he imagined a way to fight this enemy and all that determination can be seen in his eyes.

 **-Sir!-** Ooyodo was moved by his voice, he looks serious and cool with that kind of attitude, so she put her faith in him and left the place.

 **-Murakumo, come here for a second-** One last thing he said, as everyone else left, leaving only the man and the silver haired girl.

 **-What is it commander?-** She asked right away kind of nervous as she realize they were alone.

 **-You will stay at the base, I don't think you got enough experience to battle a Ru-class-** the man said trying to be strong, it was not something easy to say, as every fleet girl has the purpose of fighting the abyssal.

 **-But Admiral! I´m always ready to fight-** She suddenly felt sad, she already knew she was weaker than the other girls but she was trying with all her might to improve.

 **-Please… I don't want you get hurt again-** The admiral told the girl as tears started to flow from her amber eyes, yet he didn't turn back, he was aware of how scared she was during the last training, so fighting against a battleship could be dangerous and he wanted to keep her safe.

 **-I´m sorry!... Sorry for being useless!-** She shout and escaped from there, she was crying and the only thing she wanted was to get as far as she could from him.

 **-Wait!-** The admiral tried to stop her, but he couldn't move. He silently saw how the girl disappear inside the base, but he knew this wasn't the time to look for her and ask for forgiveness, he got a job to do and he need to do it right. So he adjusts his hat and turn back into the main office building, he was ready and this walk let him imagine different scenarios where the girls can fight and try to think of a strategy with the pieces he got now.

In communication room, he finds Ooyodo already giving instructions to the fairies there, all was prepared for the upcoming battle, she also told headquarters that they would fight the battleship but they would need support if they prove not to be enough for such enemy. In the meantime, Akashi worked fast to install some new upgrades to everyone´s outfits and also load them full of ammunition this time.

The admiral stands next to the compass and wait for the fairies to be in place, even at this distance he knew the enemy can show some nasty surprises so he didn't want to risk it, as he needs to break all formation for such strategy.

 **-So what's your plan Admiral?-** Tenryuu´s voice could be hear loud and clear in the communication room, so the admiral took the microphone and check the map in the screen.

 **-Listen to me, I will need that only three of you focus your guns on their destroyers and when they start to follow you, turn back, you will be evading a lot of bullets from that Ru, so Tenryuu, Kiso and Hatsuharu will lead this decoy. You shall launch now and be quick, Tenryuu you will be the flagship, be ready to say when the enemy is following you-** The admiral told them about this plan, it was pretty simple at first, they will only need three ships to lure the enemy, then they would set a trap for them and hopefully destroy them in one go.

 **-Now we're talking. Setting sail! –** Tenryuu was excited as she loves to be in battle, she wanted to prove her strength once again, this time as the leader of the fleet.

 **-Sure Admiral we shall do it-** Hatsuharu went fast to be next to her.

 **-That will be too easy-** Kiso set sail and increased her speed as she launched, she can't miss the chance to destroy a battleship by herself.

 **-Now the other four will follow them at slower speed. When Tenryuu gives you the signal, increase your speed and prepare your torpedoes, when you see them in range fire at the abyssal. The First fleet are also hearing this, so be prepared to evade friendly fire too-** he explained the rest of his plan to the remaining four girls, being Murasame the leader of this improvised torpedo squadron.

 **-Admiral that's suicidal, you will sink three ships because of this-** Ooyodo react and question the man for this choice, it was an extremely dangerous tactic, as they will need to evade both the enemy bullets and their own allies' torpedoes, it was too risky to work.

 **-It's the only way I can think of…-** He wanted to take the battleship by surprise as she will not be able to see the incoming torpedoes and receive most of them. It was simple but deadly, as she will not have enough time to turn away from the volley.

 **-Well you hear the commander, I will be the first to damage that battleship-** Shiratsuyu was the first girl to speak her mind, she trusts the commander´s strategy, even if it means to endanger her own friends, she knew a battleship was too much for them to handle.

 **-I wonder if this is alright… I mean friendly fire is too dangerous-** Shigure didn't like the idea of shooting at them, even if the battleship would be behind them, it was risky because if one of them failed to evade they would be damaged or worse…

 **-I don't want to miss and hit our ally, Poi!-** Yuudachi wasn't convinced by this plan, she was not sure if she was able to make it in time.

 **-We have to trust our lovely commander Shigure, we´ll be shooting at the abyssal not our friends!-** Murasame proved to be the most mature of their sisters, as she put her faith in her commander´s voice and idea, she will not hesitate because she knew everyone will make it perfectly.

All four girls take a deep breath and launch following Tenryuu, however the distance between them quickly increased because of the speed they were going.

 **-Follow northwest and get ready for the encounter-** Ooyodo told the girls the direction they must follow, as the compass fairies choose the best route of action.

 **-Remember the plan, attract their attention and lead them into the trap-** The man repeat what they should do, it wasn't the time for crazy stunts or to try to show their skills, as the enemy was bigger than them.

 **-Loud and clear commander-** Tenryuu answered and followed the path, it took them about ten minutes to finally see the enemy in the distance, strangely they were going in another direction, perhaps to circle the island before attacking.

 **-They haven't notice us!-** Hatsuharu notice how all five enemy ships were following a line formation and yet none realize their proximity.

 **-We have to shoot now!-** Kiso said out loud and aim her guns at those abyssal, they were distracted making it a perfect chance to make some actual damage.

 **\- This is Tenryuu-sama's attack! Yosha!-** Tenryuu move her weapons and aim right at them, taking in count the distance between, this would be the limit of their own range.

All three girls aim high and shoot their respective guns, a big sound could be heard and soon the bullets were raining down on the enemy. This surprise attack hit one destroyer at full strength making him burn above the water while it dies. This however make no effect on the Ru-class, she slowly looks into the fleet direction and turn her path into them, while the rest of her escort made a circle around her.

 **-That's it they took the bait-** Kiso was happy about this outcome, but it was no time to celebrate, as the battleship already outrange them.

 **-Fall back now!-** Tenryuu made a sudden turn and the other two followed, just in time as the Ru-Class was adjusting her aim.

 **-Here they come, evade!-** the flagship was the first to be targeted by the first barrage of bullets, even if they were still ahead of them, each explosion that appear from the water beside them was big enough to make any other unexperienced girl fall lose balance. Those triple gun mounts fire one barrage after the other, making their escape pretty difficult, even now the escort destroyers were shooting and increasing their speed.

 **-You hear that, increase speed and ready your torpedoes-** Murasame receive the signal and a sudden burst of energy filled her body, making her fast above the water, even if they were ahead, the explosions can now be seen in the distance, making all of them to accelerate in order to reach them in time. It felt like an eternity, as those explosions appeared to be bigger as their friends were covered by the smoke and the water bursts.

 **-Rainy sisters! Let's show them why we are number one-** Shiratsuyu was prepared to fire, and all her sisters were ready too, as they saw the enemy in the distance and their allies in front, the range was perfect for this surprise attack. All four sisters fired a salvo of twelve torpedoes in straight ahead, and then resume their path.

 **-Here they come… Now change course!-** Tenryuu saw the girls shooting in the distance, she knew it would take less than a minute to reach them so each second counts, she made some hard breaks while decreasing her speed.

 **-This is hard, we won't be able to do it!-** Hatsuharu was momentary blinded by one explosion and was hit right in the back by another, she was engulfed by the smoke but kept going.

 **-Go between them or jump them if you can-** Kiso was also damaged by some fragments, but she still could see the fine traces of the torpedoes ahead of her

In one desperate act, all three ships managed to evade one last barrage of bullets from the battleship, but right then she hit one torpedo, this made them react, yet it was already late for them. Her escorts tried to protect her by covering her, yet only two made it in time, as all the torpedoes hit their mark she cried in pain, after creating a big explosion that quickly raised into the sky.

 **-Alright!-** Murasame celebrate the success, she was sure that everyone would made it in time and the good would triumph against evil.

 **-Yes! We made it Poi!-** Yuudachi was happy, even then she felt how she improved just that day.

 **-It's far from over-** Shigure said after the painful voice of the Ru-class was heard again.

As the smoke slowly disappears, the figure of the abyssal battleship was still visible, beside her, were the bodies of her escort, all blown to pieces and floating around in a sea of blood.

 **-No way!-** Hatsuharu turn back to watch how the enemy was still in one piece, even if the Ru-class was covered in the blood of their escort she was still moving.

 **-The other three protected her flagship-** Tenryuu said after watching the scene, she already knew that the abyssal can sacrifice themselves in order to protect their flagship, it was a shame that this happened because the timing was perfect and that salvo was enough to destroy her.

 **-She is glowing red, Poi!-** Yuudachi suddenly notices how all that blood on the abyssal started to glow, even to appear like it ignite by itself, making it look like red flames.

 **-Shit… can't believe it´s one of those-** Kiso heard about the stronger enemies that react to their companion's deaths, they were stronger and faster than their normal selves, making this a terrible sight.

 **-Retreat! I repeat retreat! That Ru is an advanced class!-** Ooyodo heard those words and knew exactly what they mean, she wasn't from the beginning a simple battleship, it only activated after receiving damage. She knew that this ships were more dangerous and that they were all in danger.

 **-Oi! Don't withdraw me from the battlefield! Let me fight till my dying breath!-** The celestial dragon saw her enemy and desire to keep on fighting, even if that means the worst.

 **-You did well, but you can't possibly defeat her-** The admiral said now, the plan was successful, but that enemy was too much for them, now that they already use the element of surprise.

 **-Of course we can! Let me lead the charge and all of you shoot her your remaining torpedoes-** Tenryuu was sure of her words, she wanted to act again as a decoy and face the enemy in close combat.

 **-But we…-** Hatsuharu was not ready for this, all the other girls thought the same, after watching the enemy emerge from the flames.

The abyssal battleship took some seconds to adjust her power, even if she lacks expression, her eyes were full of hate. She saw her enemies right in front and shoot all her guns at once, leaving little to no room to evade. This took the fleet unguarded and all of them receive damage, the detonations cause that Yuudachi and Shigure fall to the water, they were badly injured.

 **-Quickly there is no time!-** Tenryuu shouts at the remaining girls, she takes out her sword and started to accelerate into the enemy.

 **-She is insane!-** Shiratsuyu couldn't believe the madness she was watching, charging all by herself into a bigger and stronger enemy.

 **-But it's our hope now! Now lazy worms, get ready to shoot all you have left-** Kiso moved her torpedoes and aim at the battleship. Everyone else did the same, as they understand the sacrifice she was about to do in order to save them all.

 **-Don´t do it Tenryuu!-** The man didn't want this ending, the attack was supposed to defeat their enemy, now he was about to suffer his first loss, even if it meant to save their base and the fleet, this was not something he wanted.

At that minute all the remaining girls shoot first their guns at the battleship and then all fire their remaining torpedoes, a salvo of thirteen travel fast in the ocean. Right ahead the celestial dragon remembered how many times she was lectured by her sister, even more when she lost her eye in combat for being so reckless.

 **-Just like that day uh…-** Tenryuu was ready to dodge the enemy bullets as the Ru-class aim at her, at this short distance it will mean that she will have no room to evade, so instead of doing so she hit the water with her sword creating a burst of water that can cover her for a few seconds. She heard a series of detonations and jump right ahead just like she did when she arrives to the island. Lucky enough she barely grazes those slugs as she was in midair, then a series of explosions hit the water where she was seconds ago.

The Ru-class was dumbfounding as she caught the glimpse of her enemy right in front of her, she tried to move again and finish her of, but then she felt sharp pain in her eyes and then all she could saw was the color red. Tenryuu cut her in one slash and then used the battleship as a platform to jump again.

The scream of the abyssal was heard again, as she was blind, she shot in every direction, but soon her voice was silenced by the volley of torpedoes that engulfed her in flames, leaving this time only a burned body that slowly sunk in the ocean.

 **-It's done-** Tenryuu´s voice was heard by everyone, as she appeared from behind the clouds of smoke, her sword was broken and half her guns were gone, but she was still doing fine.

 **-That crazy bitch is the best I know-** Kiso was the first one to congratulate her friend, both were known in the navy for this kind of thoughtless acts, so many high ranks didn't want them around on their missions, so they end up being loners.

 **-It's only natural, I'm the strongest after all!-** Tenryuu was proud of herself even if she cough up some blood, she still couldn't believe she did manage to beat one battleship.

 **-You made it? Yes!-** Murasame was happy that everything went well, she was helping her sisters to recover now that the battle was over.

 **-That was so reckless… but I'm glad she is okay-** Ooyodo smiled again, she almost cried because no one was lost, she did believe in them even in those last moments she still had hope for every single one.

 **-That was amazing…-** Hatsuharu couldn't believe what she saw, even she can't imagine herself remaining focused in that kind of life or death situation.

 **-Good job girls… I'm proud of you all. Return here and go to the docks, you all need some rest-** The admiral was happy because the newcomer proved to be a great asset to this fleet, a bit crazy but still a great fighter.

 **-Ooyodo, report headquarters that reinforcements are no longer needed-** The man asked her assistant to cancel the reinforcements, as they already defeated the battleship by some kind of miracle.

 **-Yes sir-** Ooyodo salute the man and proceed to send that message and supervise the fleet´s return.

The admiral was tired, that battle was exhausting and he did imagine losing for the first time, even then he always wanted to protect the girls, even if that means being risky. The man returned to his office to rest for a while, but inside he found her first ship.

 **-Commander… I´m sorry for being weak-** Murakumo´s voice was broken and low, her eyes were red because of many tears she cried.

 **-Don´t say that Murakumo, you are still not used to battle but someday you will be one of the best destroyers in the entire navy-** The man tried to keep her spirit up, even if he didn't let her to join the battle, he did it for her own good.

 **-I want to believe that… but I don´t know how to do it. I can't remember anything beside the first day you arrive here. All I knew is that I was already on my way here with one purpose on my mind-** She walk slowly until she was in front of her commander, she didn't stand it any longer and started to cry again.

 **-Murakumo…-** The man took the poor girl in his arms and hugged her, she was too proud but also fragile, her words explained why she was that weak… she was indeed a new ship, a girl that came into this world to fight the abyssal under his command.

 **-All I know is that I am your first ship commander, so please, don't leave me alone again. You are the only reason why I´m here in this world-** She said while tears covered her blushed cheeks, she didn't want to be born weak but she will do anything to be the best ship in his eyes.

 **-I will never leave you alone, I promise…-** the admiral said and both were silent afterwards. He stayed with Murakumo until she was satisfied, a minute or an hour, the time right then was not important. He did want to keep everyone safe, for their own sakes and happiness, he wants to see everyone smile and live better lives after the war… that's why he need to find a way to end it once and for all.

And so the day went bye and the admiral sleep in his office for a while with Murakumo by his side, but when she returned to her usual self she went mad and left the office faster than she first imagined she can run, her face was on fire and she couldn't believe she did something so daring.

Later that night, Tenryuu went to see the admiral and to receive his congratulations, after all she played the hero in that battle and she wanted the be appreciated for once.

 **-Goodnight man!-** Tenryuu entered the room easily, she didn't liked the idea at first as this reminded her of what happened years ago, but she needed to be brave and show herself that she was stronger than her rancor.

 **-Say Admiral! What do you think of my great performance?-** She said feeling proud of being the best ship girl, but still she wanted to hear it from his mouth.

 **-It was too foolish, selfish, irrational and stupid but…-** the man answers honestly, his words were serious and his expression did not change at all while saying them.

 **-Oh yeah? so you think I´m…-** she suddenly went angry, as if all she did was for nothing. She was used to it, every time she showed her strength all she got was scolding, over and over.

 **-You did an excellent job; in fact, I haven't seen anyone made such a brave move like that-** The admiral explained and felt relieved by her sudden appearance, he smiled and congratulate her for this victory.

 **-Of course you haven't, it's the first time that you see me in action-** This sudden change her voice, she didn't know what to say next.

 **-You are right and I want to see it more, but more than that, you are a good flagship-** the man spoke his mind, during today´s incident she did her best as flagship, managing and moving everyone by her commands.

 **-Yeah… umm well I haven't been much of it… actually it was my first time-** she said that last words in a very soft voice, she was embarrassed by this fact, even if she has been in the navy for so long, no other commander entrusted her with such important position in any of the other bases she was before.

 **-Amazing… then you will be great as my secretary-** He said casually, as he imagined that by being his secretary she would do less reckless things and still be able to maintain the order in the fleet as she did before.

 **-What do you mean?-** Tenryuu couldn't believe what she just heard, so she asked just to be sure she was imagining things, after all it happened before.

 **-I'm naming you my secretary ship-** he explained to her again, by this time he will need someone to help him with the fleet, even more with all those files he need to read and classify. Also if what he heard from Kiso, she may knew more about this island and the one that was in charge here before him.

- **Me? S-s-secretary Ship!-** Tenryuu felt ashamed and almost fall to the ground, she blushed and only stop from hitting the floor because she grabbed the admiral´s arm… This caused her more shame and finally fall knocked down by this sudden job proposition.


	13. Just like the first time

It started early in the morning, he felt quite good, since the admiral got a few victories, he almost forgot that he was on a new base that only got a few ships. " _Today is a great day_ " or so he thought at first when he woke up. After he got ready and went straight to the door it was when he saw her secretary ship waiting outside his room, all blushed and still quite nervous. Tenryuu never got the chance to show any of her potential to any other commander before, as they all cataloged her as a crazy girl with a bad attitude that can't follow rules.

Even if she was strong enough, she always stayed with resentment for this fact, especially after that " _incident_ " years ago in the very same island. But now she got the chance to finally be recognized as the warrior she was, and indeed she could do anything she was asked for if needed, perhaps unconsciously she wanted to find some respect, but also forgiveness.

 **-H-H-he…llo…-** Tenryuu immediately got flustered the first time she saw the admiral coming right up to his room, perhaps she waited outside a few hours because she couldn't sleep at all.

 **-Good morning Tenryuu-** the man greets her quickly, realizing she was red as a tomato **–It´s normal to feel like this on your first day… don't worry just be yourself-** he could not hide his smile and laugh, it was a good idea if this whole being the secretary ship stop her from doing insane stunts again.

 **-O-Of Course Admiral!-** she answers and salute the man, then sighs. **–I´m at your command, please order me-** Tenryuu recovered a bit now, but remains in the same position, all sorts of things pass through her head, also trying to talk properly as she was talking with her superior.

 **-Fine then… come with me, I want to talk with you for a while-** The Admiral start his now used path to his office, and right behind Tenryuu followed his steps.

 **-Well Tenryuu, now that you are my secretary ship, I guess I can let you take some chores for me but also help me today-** he start to think now what he will do these days, he will need to check out all the files, but also to set out different routes for resupply, both resources and safe ways to reach other bases, many call this sorties, _"expeditions"_ as they send fleets for different purposes, yet the more common is to gather resources faster by bringing them along while scouting the ocean.

 **-Right away sir, just tell me what ya want and consider it done-** she was really excited about her first assignment but she needs to remain cool as always.

 **-Alright, that sound more like you already** \- he find her answer satisfying, so he smiled thinking about his priorities.

 **-Well first of all, I want that you check on possible routes to the nearest supplies stations. It's not far away from here, but even with all the new automated system, the cargo can't be left alone or else it can be attacked, so you will need to track the safest routes around that station and then trace more routes that lead to this island-** he explained, after all even if this place hasn't seen too much action, they have found abyssal fleets nearby.

 **-So ya want me to take care of expeditions…-** She said a little disappointed at first, but then she remembers that this base was new after all, so her job now will remain for a long time as long as the ocean nearby doesn't get more enemies.

 **-Yes for now, even this large base don't have unlimited resources and we may need more someday, so establishing supply routes will be necessary, yet it may take a while for now and you will need the rest of the fleet later-** he continued, the admiral was conscious that this will leave the base almost defenseless, yet it was the best time to do it.

 **-Alright! I´ll choose only the best routes around the base as fast as I can-** Tenryuu nods and think of this as her first contribution to the base.

 **-Great! You can ask Ooyodo for help if you want to check on the current maps and routes. You see this base was avoided for some time and only two possible routes take it on account-** he explain the current situation, even if perhaps she knew more of this than he could imagine.

 **-I know that, the old base here changed a lot of things around… even after this got blasted to bits still remained a pain in the ass…-** She sigh and for that moment forgot about the rude language, so immediately tried to stop.

 **-I guess you didn't like this place so much… even if you used to be here before-** his answer didn't mind those words, as he kind of understand that the place can bring back memories, both good and bad to some.

 **-You bet… this place was nasty as hell, with all da secrecy and shit they got here-** Tenryuu felt that she could start trusting a bit his new admiral, so she started to complain about the place a bit, after all she got a good reason to do so.

- **That´s one way to put it, but remember that many people died here** \- even if she didn't like the place, this base was a constant reminder of the destruction caused by the enemy.

 **-I´m sorry Admiral I will mind my words bout´em-** she didn't mean that for all the people and ship girls that were stationed here at that time, but only focused about that one man.

 **-So… you knew the last admiral in charge, right?-** He knew this was a good chance to find out a bit more about the mysterious person and maybe learn more about the things that were done here years ago.

 **-That asshole…-** Tenryuu corrects her words and tried to be more respectful, even if she hated him so much **-I meant, the late Marshal Admiral of the European fleet** **... was not a good man as he seemed to be. I stayed here for a while and I realized that after what he did to me...** **-** she said those last words with a bit of pain, as she remembers what she got to endure from him, even now she still carries those scars.

 **-What happened back then?-** he turn serious right then, as her eye was evasive. He heard about some abusive officers, that use their rank to do what they please, taking advantage of the ship girls, especially the ones that look like young girls… wonder how many have been judged guilty by the military police.

 **-He got no mercy…-** Tenryuu remained in silence as it was really personal, what she got to endure by him and consequentially in the other bases she was transferred, over and over again.

 **-You know… I don't want to talk about that time…-** She simply said, even if she tried to trust him with this, just thinking about it again erase her tough attitude.

 **-But…-** The man tried to push her answer, but just by looking at her, he changed his mind.

 **-I don't want to remember, please-** Tenryuu said again, this time her voice was accompanied with sadness and just by a second her beautiful eye almost dropped a tear.

 **-I´m sorry, I didn't want to pressure you-** the man didn't think it was such a bad memory, so he saves his other questions for another time, when the chances are better and her trust in him grows a bit more.

 **-It´s just that… some things are too painful to tell you** \- The one-eye girl took a deep breath and returned to her usual self, trying to smile a bit, she is happy in this base now, don't want to ruin it remember those years.

 **-Fine… I will not ask about it again, but you can be sure that this time you will not have those bad experiences again** \- By saying this he mean it; he tries to be honest as he already thinks people need to trust each other in this times of need.

 **-Thanks Admiral, you are a good man… well I better get going, there´s a lot of things I need to do, this base changed a lot so I´ll need to get used to it too-** She felt joy for the first time while talking with another officer, so she had an honest smile. So she salutes the man and left, leaving the man alone while she goes to the communication room to check out the new routes.

 **-Very well, I will be waiting for your report later-** He smiled back as she left, what happened in this base will remain a mystery for longer time, perhaps. As the man enter the building he notices some empty boxes and some fairies fooling around the entrance, he was getting used to encounter them more. He goes up the stairs and enters his office to find someone already inside.

Here and there a lot of fairies were working… or at least trying their best to made some arrangements. The fairies are quite cute but also seemed to be making their effort in the base and as always being cordial to the man as he walked near them, stopping and salute him with respect. After that he continue to his office.

 **-Morning Admiral!-** The pink haired girl was already in the room, reading out a few files.

 **-Good Morning Akashi, I see you have been busy here-** He notices that a lot of the boxes around has been piled up together, perhaps she already looked inside many of them and took the most interesting files.

 **-Yeah maybe… well a bit** -She laughs a bit and encourage the man to get near her.

 **-Found something interesting?-** He goes next to her and took one of the open files, some pictures was the first thing he saw, along the lines were the words "project", "automated", "installation" and a lot more that describe the work of one in the research team years ago, A few photos of some unidentified place below ground, and some people around it.

 **-There´s crazy stuff in here! I can't believe how much of this was hidden to the public. It´s incredible how many things were developed here, advanced technology that no other base got before… but most incredible is that many of this developments may still be around-** she speaks moving around files with different names, all with crucial information about the forgotten projects, a few may still be around while some others are already used at every base.

 **-Impressive… but I don't think it would be a wise idea to mess with technology we don't understand, you know what happened the other day at the lake-** he wasn't very excited about looking around the base again, not unless he is pretty sure nothing will pop out and try to hurt them like those black mannequins.

 **-Yeah… but that was your bad move, there may be things around that can be useful for this base now. Admiral we can recover those lost facilities with some help and improve this place a lot-** her voice was a bit pushy and excited, as she really wanted to find out about everything and didn't want to wait too longer. At first she didn't imagine this place was of any good, but right now she feels like being walking on a treasure island where a lot of precious things were buried.

 **-How can we do that? most were destroyed or locked away for good…-** the admiral remembers his day exploring the base, and all those places sealed with no way to enter, as if they were holding something evil inside, it was not a good idea, simple.

 **-Locked away? You mean the underground facility?-** She understood immediately, as she already heard about the place and that entrance, about the weapons, bullets and even the old type plane, if she wanted she can salvage the place and make great things, even make the combat planes be functional again…

 **-Yes, I imagined it would be something like that-** He already knew her next words… but something about the place felt odd. A cold and eerie feeling accompanied him all the time inside the place, perhaps after being inside he started to reconsider the stories of those workers that arrive at the island right after its destruction.

 **-The papers mention them as research facilities, we don't know what we can find down there, but if we go together…-** She took a single file and showed it to the admiral, in it some pictures depicting people in white lab coats with god knows what kind of bizarre machines. It was written about the different places and this file describe a special section of weapon development, and six ship girls showed in the next photo, three reddish haired, one black haired and two light blonde haired, all together smiling.

 **-No Akashi. That place is off limits for some reason, we don't know what's inside there, it may be dangerous-** The admiral discarded the file without looking at it, he was not in the mood of exploring the mysterious place, at least not until he was really sure about what he can find down there.

 **-Fine…-** she found a negative answer right in her face, but she can still try to get something out of it **-But how about we took care of what´s on the surface? Like the lighthouse or the bauxite mine?-** She put the discarded file with the rest, and explained then about the other installations that may or may not be functional, yet it could help a lot to the general base. The lighthouse is a must, as they will need that in the night or in possible storms in the future, and that lonely mine somewhere in the near forest may be the real cause of this base. Having their own bauxite mean that a lot of development can be done pretty fast, especially with carriers and planes.

 **-I guess we can take care of it, but only after we got more personnel around, clear**?-The admiral understood that those two options were too good to leave them alone, but there's not enough people to use them and maintain them.

 **-Yes commander… so are you hungry?-** Akashi smiled, she will be messing around the base in the near future, but now she will be busy with her new shop, a few more days and it will be open.

The Admiral and Akashi went off to the kitchen, just to find out Ooyodo already making some coffee, he insisted to help, even if both girls denied him the chance. The two of them agreed that the man should wait this time just eat what both prepared, and he did.

 **-Glad to see you, are you doing fine with Tenryuu-** The admiral gladly said to the black haired girl, he knew that she would understand fast.

 **-Yes, she is already familiar with tracing routes so I left her with the fairies and maps-** Ooyodo answer in a composed way and sit then taste her coffee.

 **-That´s not so like you, did you dislike her or something-** Akashi didn't understand her reaction, she knew Ooyodo and she was more the type that remained in place to watch that everything is in order, so leaving Tenryuu alone wasn´t normal.

 **-E-Eh?-** Ooyodo tried to hide her reaction **-I mean no, she has proven herself to earn the place as secretary ship-** she replied with the same voice, trying to not let her feelings mix with her logic.

 **-Oh… you are just jealous then-** Akashi understand immediately and smiled, she could have imagined that any ship girl that is named secretary is near the admiral and is second in command, so even her is kind of envious of the new girl.

 **-O-of course not-** Again Ooyodo tried to hide her ideas **-I just don't know what to think about it. I´m sorry for my words, I know it was your decision admiral, but I think it was a bit too irresponsible, naming your secretary that fast, even more, her of all ships-** she added now with a bitter voice, she was not happy that the man did such a hasty choice, as such thing is important, more now that there are few ship girls.

 **-I think it was a good option at the time, and I think that she will stop being so reckless if she is around taking care of other things instead of only battle, plus… she is not a bad girl-** the Admiral was pleased with his decision, and was still too early to be called a failure. Most of all he wanted to have all girls in this base happy for they to do their best.

 **-Admiral… I checked with headquarters about her, and what they said was all but the opposite-** the glasses beauty was not amused with that answer, she didn't like the idea of having such a crazy girl in charge.

 **-Ooyodo, you know it's not good to talk about others back, even more, mister Admiral is right beside you-** Akashi tried to cool down the situation, as Ooyodo is also a girl that strikes with such honesty that brought her problems before and up until everyone have been fine around the base.

 **-Yes and I acknowledge that, but I need to tell you this Admiral… even if I get punished later-** Ooyodo tried to remain calm, she knew that going against her admiral choices was not the best of the ideas, but she was the type of girl that felt responsible for the good of those around her.

 **-Alright, speak what you found-** The admiral remained calm, he didn't got motives to be angry for such words, he took his coffee and started to drink it while he hears Ooyodo´s words.

 **-As I told you I call headquarters this morning before Tenryuu came here and asked about her. She was really reckless yesterday and I didn't want another incident like that to happen, at first I only wanted to ask for backup plan if another strong abyssal fleet gets near but they told me that there will be no backup if she is involved-** Ooyodo started to explain the situation, she was really surprised when she heard it at first, but what they told her after was even worse.

 **-What! What do you mean they will not give us backup?-** The man almost drop his cup, that was a serious matter, if another big abyssal appear nearby they would not be able to defeat it, even worse if they got attacked by a large enemy fleet they…

 **-Relax admiral! There must be a good explanation right Ooyodo?-** Akashi ´s voice interrupted the man´s thoughts, she always tries to be cheerful, she knew there´s always a reason for it, maybe it was just a mistake or something.

 **-Yes there is, HQ will not send reinforcements if Tenryuu is in a fleet… because she is labeled as a traitor-** She said those bitter words again, this time she was serious about it. Not every day the main base label someone, even more with the worst type, even know she doesn't understand how a traitor would be in any base at all.

 **-Traitor? No way!-** The admiral didn't understand how something like that was possible, there was no way for that to be true.

 **-No ship girl can be a traitor, they must be wrong about it-** Akashi immediately followed, there was no chance that any of them betrayed the people they wanted to protect, after all that´s their mission or she wanted to think of it like that.

 **-I´m sorry Admiral, but it seems that she did something horrible a long time ago, and was never forgiven for it. I mean… they don't tell me any details, just that we can't trust any of her words and better just leave her out of the main fleet-** Ooyodo repeated the words she heard from HQ, those were hard and difficult to understand, but as the leaders of the navy they got to follow their command.

 **-So that's what she meant… -** It was then that the man understand why Tenryuu was so reluctant to talk about her past, it would be terrible for anyone to remember their label as traitor and all she got to endure.

 **-Ooyodo forget about what you heard from headquarters, Tenryuu is not a traitor by any means-** The admiral spoke and tried to correct her, he doesn't want any of those labels or problems in this base, he is convinced that every ship girl is only there to help humanity against the abyssal army, so he would deny any idea that try to change that fact, even if it came from his superiors.

 **-Yes admiral but…-** Ooyodo tried to give some reasons against it, but she didn't believe anyone be labeled traitor in this era, she knew that headquarters made some weird and cruel choices now and then, so there´s some doubt in her mind about It, even if she is used to follow the rules without thinking.

 **-Let´s giver that chance, if she does anything wrong I´ll take care of it-** The man in white tried to relax a bit, as he somehow knows that Tenryuu is not a traitor, but if by any chance she does something wrong, he would stop her.

 **-Alright admiral, I know headquarters can be wrong sometimes-** Ooyodo smiled a bit now and then sighs a bit, she was better now. She is still concerned about everyone, but knowing that the man beside her can take care of problems too made her bit happier.

 **-You are a compassionate man, I´m happy that you are the leader here!-** Akashi have not seen a man that defies words from their superiors in favor of a ship girl, perhaps she is lucky to be around such a person.

After that both girls prepared some breakfast with what they got in hand, some bread, a few eggs and some vegetables. But as they finished preparing it, an unexpected Tenryuu appeared from the door with a triumphant expression.

 **-Yo! Finished my first duty-** Tenryuu salute the admiral as she entered the kitchen **-Hello there, I´m Tenryuu, s-secretary ship-** said that last with a little shame to those two, it was the first time she saw both girls at the same time, so she used this chance to proudly introduce herself.

 **-Nice to meet you Tenryuu-** Ooyodo try to answer politely and forget the label.

 **-Hello again Tenryuu, glad to see that you get the job quickly-** The admiral liked when things were done fast, and even more, with this new routes he will get more resources.

 **-Yeah! I´m not a big fan of expeditions but I kinda guess I´m used to it, even more ´couse I know these waters-** she was pleased to say those words as finally was tracing the routes instead of just looking them around.

 **-Really? Then you saw the wonders that used to be around here right?-** Akashi used this chance to know more about it and perhaps got a better opportunity if someday she repair those sections of the base.

 **-Wonders?...** **Ya mean what those guys in white did all day an´night?-** Tenryuu heard people spoke marvelous things of the old base, but she never understand how many thing they actually made, even more, most things were secrets and she only saw was on the surface.

 **-Sorry but never gat the chance, you see only a few ship girls back then had access to the sub-base-** She knew that the sub level was forbidden to anyone that tried to enter it and was also guarded at all times, even with so many entrances, just a few got real access.

 **-Why was that?...-** The admiral was surprised but perhaps that explains why he could not enter the hangars and mysterious storehouses.

 **-So they really got dirty secrets here-** Ooyodo didn't like the sound of that, she knew that the base got many secret projects, even when she came here, she did find it amazing and yet kind of unnerving, too perfect to be true some may say.

 **-Jeez ´bout that…. This place was terrible, people died a lot round here-** Tenryuu knew about the place, in the time she was around she knew and saw some of those cases personally, and were not pretty.

 **-How?-** The admiral was curious, as everyone said that people died in the past and yet no one is sure how exactly they died or how many.

 **-No one knew back then. People just disappeared out of thin air or were found… Well ya know…-** The eye patched girl didn't want to remember how she find them or how many new people appeared every week, it was really creepy just to think about what caused it.

 **-But that´s impossible, a report with so many deaths would have reached headquarters immediately…-** Ooyodo was not convinced at all, she heard the rumors about the deaths, but there was a protocol and even if there were no reports, someone at headquarters would know how many people were send and how many were missing.

 **-Save yer tears, no one cared or just acted as if nothing bad ever happened, all but one…-** Tenryuu knew what she tried to imply, but at that time no one seemed to care or even think about it, only that other was the only one that try to do something, she owed her a lot.

 **-I guess that explains why this place is still thought as cursed-** The admiral understand that not everything was easy to explain, but if a lot of people really disappeared here even before the attack, then something was really wrong.

 **-Tenryuu that just can´t be right, so many deaths, possible crimes or worse, in any of those cases with so many disappearances the military police would have been quickly dispatched and yet there are no records that they ever came to this base-** Ooyodo insisted with it, she knew that headquarters would not remain silent with such problem, they would have immediately send troops to investigate the deaths and arrest the culprit.

 **-Oww… I heard a battalion was send here once… And just ended up like the rest-** Tenryuu replied unfazed, she knew that story and even saw many militaries one day, but the next they were gone, it was long after when she realized what happened.

 **-That´s another of this island dark stories… About the battalion that the navy sent here that disappeared in a single night-** The man knew that legend, it relates how hundreds of soldiers got to the island and were never heard of again, even more unnerving was the idea that no one found any evidence of them, nothing, as if they just turned into ghosts in an instant.

 **-What the hell happened here…-** Ooyodo was not pleased hearing such things, more terrible acts that happened without official explanation…

 **-Such a gloomy atmosphere…-** Akashi felt cold air around her **-Hey Tenryuu did you know about the other facilities? Are they also cursed or something too-** she tried to change the subject into another less scary, she was really interested in what she can repair and what not.

 **-What other facilities? there were a bunch back then-** Tenryuu remembers the size of the base and how many buildings were around, all different with lots of thing to watch and do.

 **-Umm… like the mine and the lighthouse-** Those were the first ones that imagined that are more needed right now, if she was able to recover them, it would mean a lot to the base.

 **-Never heard ´bout a mine here, but the lighthouse was always on, day ´n night, supposed to be automated system or something they called it, damn machines were never useful…-** Tenryuu tried to remember something about those, but nothing appeared, only those weird things that took care of the installations and those damned automated sealing doors.

 **-…-** It was an awkward answer but it was better than nothing **-Guess that makes those two safe and candidates for repairing-** she was convinced that those were her next objectives, when she got the time to do so of course.

After those words everyone returned to their scheduled tasks, it was not easy to talk about such things, the dark story of the island is hard to believe for everyone, some think of it as just a way to discredit the base´s greatest inventions or to made the people that lived once in it lost their reputation and achievements out of jealousy, but still many of those mysteries would remain unsolved.

Akashi returned to the entrance of the building and started remodeling it with the fairies help, Ooyodo felt silent and returned to the communication room where she spent the rest of the day alone, she was clearly concerned about Tenryuu words and wanted to know more, so she called someone special that remained in the headquarters and asked for a favor. While on the base all the destroyers went with Kiso to train again as in her own words _"they were still too weak"_

All that remained were Tenryuu and the admiral in his office, but it was a silent evening as they only exchange few words, mostly because the Admiral felt his secretary ship don't trust him enough and Tenryuu didn´t knew what to say, after all she was not used to talk at all, she tried to look tough but her social skills were not as developed as her combat ones.

The day went on fast, both admiral and secretary remained just cataloguing all the files that remained without label and in the end they finished late that night.

 **-So… that´s the last one, good job-** The admiral took the last file and put it with the rest of its category, it was a hard job and most of the papers contents were still unknown, some other time he would have the time to check them again.

 **-Thank you Admiral but you did more than me… I kinda feel useless you know** \- she said embarrassed, it was the first time that she actually touched files and other stuff, she was only used to be at the sea or grounded in solitaire rooms.

 **-Don´t say that, you will get better at this-** he wasn't used to this kind of work, so it took them a lot more time than expected, but still were done.

 **-I hope so, if not I can only be good at shootin´ abyssals-** Tenryuu felt a bit warm inside, for the first time, she was treated well and well, respected for once doing something else than being abyssal bait.

Both then left the office and went to Mamiya to eat something, even if it didn't show up they spent a lot of time and were quite tired. So after they finished with their dinner Tenryuu followed the admiral to his room, as a secretary ship she need to be with him to help him with whatever she can.

 **-Well here we are, you don't need to be nervous Tenryuu, hope you can talk to me more-** The admiral really meat those words, he wanted her to trust in him as she would be his right hand.

 **-Sorry ´bout that, I-I´m still not used to talk to you that m-much…-** She replied a bit flushed, she got a hard time getting anyone around here, as most people just ignored her in every other base she was stationed before.

 **-You were of much help, well done in your first day-** The admiral said with a smile, he was happy with the result of the first day.

 **-Thanks… is there something else I can do today Admiral?-** The eye-patched beauty asked slowly, she was still nervous but tried her best to remain calm even at times like this.

 **-Well this is my room, so unless you want to come in and stay with me you can go to sleep… umm…-** his words did sound different from what he tried to say, but it was too late to change them.

 **-I-I-I… can do that if ya want! Please take care of me!-** Tenryuu was all blushed and heat was almost visible from her face, she didn't thought about it much, she knew her duty as secretary ship was to do anything the admiral asked and of course she remembered in this same base before, that _special relationship_ that the marshal admiral got with the shipgirls… she hated him so much, and just remembering that gave her shivers and tears were about to flow from her eye.

 **-Wait wait! it was just a joke, I don´t mind but… what I´m trying to say is you is that I´m tired and don´t know what I´m saying, so do the same and go to sleep to your room!-** The man realized that again his tongue slipped and now he would seemed terrible for saying such a thing, even worse just the first day they worked together.

 **-Eh?...** **I-I, Yeah! Hahaha you believe me… ya are really pervert for sayin´ that-** Tenryuu tried to change her words after realizing what she just said, she got small tears that now was trying to disguise with her laugh, for a split second she was really really afraid of _"completing"_ her job as secretary ship, but that was just her mind messing things around with the many times she imagined being beside an admiral and doing her best effort no matter the consequences.

 **-Yes, yes, just go Tenryuu, you are dismissed-** he said with haste going inside, it would be extremely hard for his sanity to remain alone for too long, that´s why he wanted more people around, so his steady mind would not deviate and his purpose remain adamant.

 **-Fine, b-but as next time I may enter even if ya don't want! Good night Admiral!-** Always trying to look tough but inside she almost faint, Tenryuu walked away as the man closed the door, she was now part of this base and will now enjoy it all she can.


End file.
